Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island
by Apenad4LIFE
Summary: 20 contestants. 1 million dollars on the line. Total Drama returns. Starring a new generation of characters, with 5 returning characters. Don't be too attached to the returning characters, as they may be eliminated early... Or maybe not. Each episode, 1 unfortunate (or fortunate, depends on how you look at it) character is eliminated. The future of Total Drama starts now.
1. The Start of a New Era

Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island

Episode 1: The Start of a New Era

Chris: Welcome to another season of Total Drama! This season, we have gotten a mass of the smartest people, most athletic people, and some… a mixture of both. And without further ado, let's get started on a whole new season… Total… Drama… Revenge of Pahkitew Island! Led by your host, Chris McClain!

Chef: I still get no appreciation around here...

Chris: This season, we have collected 20 victims- I mean, 20 contestants to participate for a grand reward of 1 MILLION DOLLARS! Let's introduce you to the cast. The rules are simple, and they haven't changed. This season, 20 teens will be competing! At the end of each episode, one of these teens will be eliminated, by either

 **(Boat comes to Island)**

Chris: And here's the girls boat! Our first contestant is the ASB student leader, Macaria!

Macaria: Hi guys, it's so good to be here. I've always watched this show in the past, and I'm so excited to be a part of it!

Chris: You won't be excited for long… (manically laughs). Anyway, moving on! Our next contestant is the headstrong smartie, Aaliyah!

Aaliyah: This competition is mine! I'm going to SO walk out of here with the million dollars!

Chris: Good luck with that! Our next contestant is out Aura Reader and environmentalist, Dawn!

Dawn: So many disturbed auras… The wildlife is… unnatural.

Chris: What? Whatever. Next up is surfer chick Bridgette!

Bridgette: Ugh. I hate this show… Why did I come back again?

Chris: Because of this! (shows 1 million dollars in pure hard cash)

(Contestants get googly-eyed)

Blaineley: Hey y'all! You guys just know that I'm going to walk out with that money. It's mine!

Chris: Well she needs no introduction… But our next player is the determined athlete, Kaelyn!

Kaelyn: I'm so happy to be here! I really hope I win! I've watched this show since I was 8!

Macaria: You too? Nice!

Chris: Cut all the sappiness! Ugh. Our next contestant is the smarty-pants, Sabra!

Sabra: I'm going to win that money… easy! I got the brains, and the friends!

Chris: And now, here's Jessica! Flexible! And that's about it! I think...

Jessica: There is a Playa De Losers, right?

Chris: Of course! I love that place! Our final two female contestants are Kaarina and Magnolia! Both are not afraid to speak their, mind, and can be slightly mean sometimes!

Magnolia and Kaarina: Really? We just came here! Hey! Stop copying me! No! You stop copying me! Ugh…

(A second boat comes by, with blaring music and guys hanging out)

Chris: Hey, here comes my ratings getter- I mean, the boys! The first three are Noah, the smart aleck, Cody, your favorite string bean, and Don, your super nerd!

Noah: Whatever Chris!

Cody: String Bean? I'm ripped dude! (flexes puny muscles)

Don: I have no comment.

Chris: The next three boys are Silas (funny and wild friend), Jack (future football coach), and Jason (lovable oaf)!

Jason: I love this show! WOO HOO!

Silas: Let's do this Jack!

Jack: Yeah!

Chris: Our next three are three formidable athletes. Corwin, the runner. Jared, the giant. And Satchel, the hunter!

Corwin: I'm in it to win it. Anybody in my way will lose,

Satchel: Fat chance of you winning, you need size and strength to win this game.

Jared: Well, I do have the most size here…

Chris: And finally, we have Ambrose, the scholar-athlete!

Ambrose: Hey Chris, how's it going? I'm pumped to be here…

Chris: I'm fine, thank you! But anyway, let's get ready for a whole new season… Total… Drama… Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

 **Confessional:**

 **Ambrose: Sure, I'll play the hero for now… But I'm here to win. It'll be a tedious process, but I'm walking out of here with the million dollars. Who's gonna stop me? Those three athletes… they could be trouble on in later episodes. I'll get rid of them when I can. ASAP.**

 **End of Confessional**

(Intro Song Plays)

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island! We are now going to do our first challenge, which will be similar to Total Drama Revenge of the Island's first challenge. But first, we'll need to split into teams. Jared, Jason, Noah, Aaliyah, and Jessica, you are now officially the Wacko Whales! Corwin, Satchel, Kaelyn, Blaineley, and Kaarina, you are the Mistro Maggots! Silas, Jack, Don, Dawn, and Sabra, you are the Crazy Cows! And finally, last, and hopefully not least (for my ratings), Ambrose, Cody, Maya, Bridgette, and Megan, you are the Sick Seagulls!

 **Confessional:**

 **Jared: I guess I'll take Jason. He does play Center in football. But besides him, we got no size on this team. Besides me of course.**

 **Satchel: Hey! Nice! I got Corwin on my team! I'll use him for the team challenges, but at the merge, he's done.**

 **Corwin: It's useful to have Satchel on my team… but at the merge, he's done.**

 **Sabra: Ugh… No brains on this team! Besides me!**

 **Silas: I'm pumped! I'm on a team with Jack!**

 **Jack: Nice! I'm with Sid. My goal is to get in at least the top ten. This will be a good start for my coaching career.**

 **Ambrose: Can I at least get somebody useful on my team? They're all question marks... At least I know what I'm getting with Cody and Bridgette! Cody's... A good kid... Easy to manipulate, and not very strong. Bridgette is a surfer girl.**

 **Cody: Ambrose huh? Reminds me too much of Alejandro... I'll have to keep a close watch on him. Gwen, if you're watching, call me!**

 **End Confessional**

Chris: Alright campers, go to your cabins and pack up! It's going to be a long stay... For some of you. Oh wait! I forgot! Your challenge today is to find your cabins! First team to get all of their members to the cabins wins!

Campers: Ugggggghhhhhhhh

 **Confessional:**

 **Corwin: A race to the cabins? Hah! My team has this one in the bag!**

 **Satchel: We got speed, and even better, me!**

 **Noah: Great. Another athletic challenge. I've had enough of these already.**

 **Jason: I loved watching this show, but I saw the torture Chris put those competitors through. Something is wrong with this challenge.**

 **Ambrose: This challenge is too easy... Something is wrong.**

 **Silas: I've seen my team. I don't think we have the definite advantage in athletics... Mostly because of Don. Nice kid... But I don't know if he's fit for this show.**

 **Dawn: Don faces a near injury... I must prevent it.**

 **Jessica: This doesn't look too hard... Does it?**

 **End Confessional**

(Campers start racing to cabins, taking their stuff with them)

(Camera flips to sick seagulls)

Bridgette: Alright guys, I have the most experience in this game, and I have a feeling that our cabins will all be hidden right next to the other teams cabins.

Cody: Actually, I believe I've lasted in more episodes than you.

Bridgette: Only because of Alejandro!

Ambrose: Guys, let's not argue! We need to work together as a team in order to win!

Macaria: He's right. Teamwork is key.

Magnolia: Let's move faster! We want to win, don't we?

Ambrose: You guys continue on! I'll look in another area for the cabins. I'll come back to find you.

(Ambrose runs off)

 **Confessional**

 **Ambrose: I need to get the trust of my team, and the best way to do that is to lead them to a victory in the first challenge! But I also need to spy on Dawn. Her abilities could ruin my plans...**

 **End Confessional**

(Camera flips to Crazy Cows)

Silas: Come on guys, let's go faster!

Jack: We're coming!

Sabra: We're trying!

Don: What's the point? We're way behind. There's no point in rushing. This team is suited for mental challenges, not physical ones!

Silas: That doesn't mean we give up!

Dawn: Your auras are displaying anger... Please calm down.

(Pair of eyes in background watching the Cows)

Jack: Is someone there?

Dawn: Indeed, someone was there, but he's gone now. Their aura left a trace.

 **Confessional**

 **Jack: I'm not trying to be mean, but Dawn really scares me sometimes!**

 **Ambrose: Looks like I won't have to worry about this team. Yet. But Dawn could be a problem...**

 **Silas: I could have sworn I saw Ambrose... He's up to something.**

 **Dawn: The aura was pure bright... But there was one dark spot that worries me...**

 **End Confessional**

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots)

Blaineley: I say that I should be team leader because I am the most experienced here!

Kaarina (grumbles): By like five episodes!

Blaineley: Hey! I'm Blaineerrifc!

Satchel: Will you shut up? Anyway, we got this competition in the bag! Our team is the most athletic!

Corwin: But I worry about Ambrose... The dude seems like a threat. Chris described him as a scholar-athlete. Also, Jared is huge, Jason plays football, and it looks as if Silas and Jack can work together really well.

Kaelyn: Don't forget about all the girls as well! We have some ability too!

Satchel: Seriously? I guess you, Kaarina, and Macaria are okay... And I guess Aaliyah isn't bad. But it's a boy that's going to take this competition. I'll eat my socks if a girl wins!

 **Confessional**

 **Kaelyn: Then I guess I'll just have to win. So that jerk can eat his socks. That didn't sound mean... Did it?**

 **End Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Wacko Whales)

Jared: Come on, move it!

Jason (wheezing): If I could I would, but I have asthma...

Noah: Whoop-dee-do... Another contestant who will end up in ER because of this stupid show.

Jessica: We can't just give up!

Aaliyah: We won't win this one... But I'm not getting last either. Move it!

(Team hurries up)

Chris: The teams are getting closer to the cabins! Who will win? Will we find out Ambrose's plan? And, when will Jason pass out? The answers will be revealed on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Come back)

Chris: The teams are hurrying to get to their cabins… Some are far in front

(Camera shows Sick Seagulls and Mistro Maggots)

Chris: Others… not so much.

(Camera shows Crazy Cows and Wacko Whales)

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales)

Jason: There's no way I'll be able to continue much longer… my asthma is acting up.

Aaliyah: You better keep moving, I am NOT losing the first challenge.

Jared: Relax, there's no way we'll get last. This is too easy!

(Jared runs into a trap… more specifically, a snare)

Chris: Oh yeah, I forgot, I may have laid out some surprises for you along the way.

 **Confessional**

 **Ambrose: I knew it! Not bad…**

 **Jared: A snare? That slowed us down a bit…**

 **Don: Running was hard enough, but there's traps too? Damn it.**

 **End Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Crazy Cows)

Silas: This isn't so bad!

(It starts raining)

Sabra: Why did you say that? Are you stupid?

Dawn: Calm down. Your aura is heating up!

Jack: I'm just worried about Don.

(Don steps on trap, falls in a ten foot deep pit)

Don: HEEEEEEEELP!

Jack: We'll help!

Sabra: Ugh… We are so getting in last place.

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots and Sick Seagulls)

Ambrose: Come on guys! We're right next to them!

Corwin: You are not beating us!

(Cody runs into a trap)

 **Confessional**

 **Ambrose: Okay… most of the traps were hidden, but that one was plain obvious. Come on!**

 **Magnolia: If we lose this challenge, I feel sorry for Cody. He'll be a goner.**

 **End Confessional**

Cody: Get me out of here! There's something on my butt! Wait… AHHHHHHH! IT'S A CRAB!

Ambrose: Chill! We'll get you out of there! Okay guys… how exactly are we going to get him out of there?

(Team looks around)

Bridgette: There's a branch! We can lower the branch down so he can climb up it!

Macaria: Great idea, let's do it!

(Team gets the branch and puts it into the pit)

Cody: OW! It landed on my hand!

Ambrose: Ouch. Sorry 'bout that.

Magnolia: Okay Cody, climb up quickly, I don't want to lose this one.

(As Cody climbs up the branch, the Wacko Whales pass by)

Aaliyah: Suckers!

Jared: We got this in the bag!

Ambrose: Sorry to spoil your fun, but we were neck and neck with the Maggots until Cody got caught in a trap… They've probably won right now.

(Camera flips to Maggots)

Corwin: Oh yeah! First place! The finish line is right ahead! Go team!

Satchel: I knew we would win this one!

Kaelyn: I guess we are going to win now.

Blaineley: All this running is ruining my toenails!

Kaarina: We'll help you fix them later, just hurry up!

(as Blaineley speeds up, a stone wall rises from the ground. Blaineley turns around and runs right into it!

Kaelyn: Oh my gosh, are you okay?

Kaarina: That looked as if it hurt a lot!

Satchel: She'll be fine. She better be.

 **Confessional**

 **Corwin (shakes head): Wow… Just, wow. Right at the finish line too.**

 **End Confessional**

(Camera flips to Seagulls and Whales)

Ambrose: Come on team, let's move by!

Jared: You won't be able to beat us!

Ambrose (whispers to Magnolia): You move on ahead, I'll slow them down.

Magnolia: Okay! Guys, keep moving, Ambrose's going to take a detour!

(Ambrose goes over to Whales, Seagulls push forward)

Ambrose: Hey guys!

Aaliyah: What are you doing here? You're the enemy! Go back where you came from!

Ambrose: Woah, chill! Jason, you don't look so good, you okay?

Jason (wheezing): I have asthma!

Ambrose: Well, sorry about this!

(Ambrose activates trap, steps out of the way, trap hits Jared)

Ambrose: See you later! Sorry about that Jared!

(Ambrose runs off, Whales stop to help Jared)

(Ambrose catches up to team)

Cody: Hey look! The Maggots haven't won yet!

Macaria: We still have a chance! Move it!

 **Confessional**

 **Ambrose: Looks like Blaineley fell into a trap… Too bad, so sad.**

 **Bridgette: Lucky break for us! I wonder what Ambrose did to slow the Whales down?**

 **Magnolia: I plan to win this thing, but I'll need help. I think Ambrose can be that help. Maybe.**

 **End Confessional**

(Satchel helps Blaineley up)

Satchel: There, finally!

Corwin: Thank god, let's win this-

Ambrose: HAHA WE WIN!

(Seagulls cross the finish line)

Corwin: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Satchel: How?

 **Confessional**

 **Cody: WHOO-HOO! Victory!**

 **Satchel: How did we lose? I just don't know anymore…**

 **Kaelyn: We could have won if we weren't so overconfident and entered the stretch faster.**

 **End Confessional**

 **(** Maggots cross the finish line)

Kaarina: At least we're not last!

(Chris arrives on scene)

Chris: But you're still losers! But who will be the ultimate loser? Find out when we return to another episode of Total! Drama! Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Come back)

(Camera flips to Crazy Cows)

Sabra: Ugh… we're so far behind.

Don: Yeah, this sucks… Our team is a bunch of losers, we'll never win at this point!

Everyone besides Don: Hey!

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales)

(Whales cross finish line)

Jared: Finally! At least we didn't get last place! And nobody was too hurt!

(Jason collapses)

Noah: I beg to differ…

Jessica: Help him!

(Chef and interns come and escort him to medical venue)

Chef: This kid won't last long on this show…

(Crazy Cows finally arrive at Cabins)

Silas: Finally!

Chris: Cows! You guys are the losers! Meet me at the campfire! If you get a marshmallow, you're in! And if you don't, you are out, and can never, ever, EVER, return!

 **Confessional**

 **Ambrose: Though I don't think Chris is going to bring back anyone this season, I won't listen to that final statement…**

 **Silas: I don't believe him. I feel as if somebody always returns on this show.**

 **End Confessional**

Chris: This year, you will vote by placing a coin on the selected person's "voting stage". Each person has a "voting stage". The "voting stage" is where we will count up the number of coins on each stage. The person with the stage with the most coins loses! Voting time!

(Crazy Cows cast votes)

Chris: And the votes are in! Silas, Jack, you are both safe.

Silas and Jack: Yes! (highfive)

Chris: Each of you three remaining people received at least one vote… And the loser is… DON!

Don: Well guys, it's been a terrible stay. Where do I go now?

Chris: This year, we have a brand new elimination system! It's called the Plane of Shame!

(Really old and rusty plane arrives on scene)

(Don boards plane)

(Contestants head back)

Chris: And that's it for this episode of Total, Drama, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!


	2. Episode 2: Revenge of the Revenge

Episode 2: Revenge of the Revenge

Chris: Last time on Total drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island… The teams raced to find their cabins… With a few obstacles in the way of course!

(Camera shows traps activating)

Chris: In the end, it was the Sick Seagulls who worked together and won the challenge, and the Crazy Cows, who lost because of their lack of athleticism. In the end, it was Don taking the Plane of Shame outta here!

(Camera shows Don taking the plane of Shame)

(Intro Plays)

(Camera shows boys and girls sleeping peacefully in their cabins)

Chris (via loudspeaker): CAMPERS, GET UP!

Campers: Grumbling

 **Confessional**

 **Blaineley: This is no way to treat an International Superstar like me!**

 **End Confessional**

Chris: Campers! Today we'll be bring our old cast from Total Drama, Revenge of the Island for our challenge!

(TDROTI cast comes)

Zoey: I said I would never come back here again!

Mike: It's okay… We're here for you. And besides, Chris, you said that this was only one episode. A cameo.

Jo: Yeah, there better not be any funny business McClain.

Chris: Woah, you guys don't trust me?

All campers: Yes.

Chris: I'm hurt! Whatever. Well, today's challenge will be great for views! We are going to do a classic new vs old battle in the form of Hide and Seek Capture!

Silas: What?

Ambrose: Say what now?

Chris: You all will hide from the TDROTI (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) cast as they search and attempt to capture you. You are captured if you are tackled and pinned for three or more seconds. Got it?

Campers: Uh… I guess

Chef: Show some respect! GOT IT?

Campers: SIR YES SIR!

Chris: Good. You will have one minute to hide until I release the beast! Now in 3…..2….1 go!

(New campers start running away)

 **Confessional**

 **Lightning: This one is in the bag! Sha-Lightning!**

 **Anne Maria: I just don't want to mess up my hair. (uses hair spray)**

 **Brick: With my military training, I take them down fast.**

 **End Confessional**

(Camera flips to Noah)

Noah: I'm not even going to try. I'm just going to stay in my bunk and read.

(Camera flips to Crazy Cows)

Silas: Okay, we need a plan!

Sabra: For what?

Silas: We are not the most athletic people... we need a plan to even have a chance!

Chris: Time's up!

(Nobody hears this on the Crazy Cows except for Jack)

Jack: Um guys?

Crazy Cows: Continue bickering!

Jack: Guys! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!

(Crazy Cows start screaming and disperse… unfortunately Dawn is tackled by Jo and pinned for three seconds, and Brick does the same to Sabra)

Sabra: Get off of me!

Brick: Good job soldier!

Jo: Not so bad yourself!

Silas: GREAT! Just great our team gets completely taken out! At least we're still alive!

(Silas gets tackled by Lightning and pinned)

Silas: Oh, come on! Go pick on somebody your size, like the Mistro Maggots!

Lightning: Good idea!

(Lightning runs off)

Silas: Jack, you're the last one left. Hide!

Jack: Got it! (runs away)

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots)

Satchel: We got this in the Bag! We have the most athletic talent! Just stick together so if someone gets pinned, we can push the other guy off!

Kaelyn: That's actually not a bad idea!

Kaarina: I'm impressed, Satchel!

Corwin: Well, we should still get a move on and leave the area.

Blaineley: I guess the guy is right. Still, I don't need to hide, they won't touch me! I'm famous!

(Lightning runs in and tackles Blaineley, pinning her)

Lightning: Sha-Bam! That's one down, four to go!

(Lightning tackles Kaarina, pinning her)

(Rest of Mistro Maggots run)

Lighting (looking up): Sha-what? Where did they go?

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales)

Jared: We got size on us, it'll be hard for them to beat us.

Jason: Yeah, my football skills will actually help us on this one.

Aaliyah: Don't screw this one up as well…

Jessica: Hey, where's Noah?

Jason: I have no idea…

(Camera flips to Sick Seagulls)

Ambrose: We have decent speed on us. If we move out of the area, and stay alive, we can win this with ease!

Bridgette: Great plan! Let's all spread out and head in different directions.

Ambrose: How about girls go one way, boys go the other way!

Macaria: That's fine, but watch out for Lightning, Brick, Mike, Jo, and Zoey…

Magnolia: Yeah, they're athletic, and they look energized!

Ambrose: Let's move!

(Boys go left, girls go right)

Cody: So Ambrose, how about we form an alliance.. Just in case we need it later on.

Ambrose: Hmm… Unexpected. Just the way I like it! Let's do it!

Cody: Great!

(Mike and Zoey come out and tackle and pin Cody)

Cody: Run, save yourself!

Ambrose: You sure?

Cody: YES!

(Ambrose runs off)

Cody: Wait! I didn't actually mean it!

Mike: That was easy!

Zoey: Yeah, we make a great team Mike!

(Cameron steps into the scene)

Cameron: Great job guys! Now we just have to find and capture the rest of them! How about I search for them, and you guys do the planning!

Zoey: That's a great plan Cam! Teamwork is always key to winning.

Everyone: Go Team!

Cody: Can I have a little bit of help up guys?

Mike: Oh yeah. Sorry, we forgot. We were just caught up in the moment.

Cody: It's alright.

(Zoey, Mike, and Cameron walk away)

Cody: Wait, Ambrose said- "Unexpected, just the way I like it." I know someone else has said that before on the show. But who? Wait. Of course… Alejandro. But Ambrose seems like such a good guy! But Alejandro did too… Ugh, why am I arguing with myself?

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: People have fallen! Where has Ambrose gone? What is the fate of the teams? Find out when we come back on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Come back)

Chris: Let's check up on the teams!

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales)

(They're in the forest, seeming alone)

Jared: This is in the bag!

Aaliyah: SHHH. You could blow our cover! We can't have that happen!

Jared: Oh yeah, my bad! It's just that there is nobody here! Who's going to beat us!

(Jo comes in and pins Aaliyah)

(Scott comes in and pins Jessica)

(Brick comes in and tries to pin Jared, Jared breaks out of it, then runs away with Jason)

Scott: Great job Brick, you let the newbies get away!

Jo: I'm disappointed in you soldier!

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots)

Lightning: Lightning strikes!

(pounces down on Corwin, pinning him)

Satchel: Run! He's too powerful and fast! We actually need to hide!

Kaelyn: But where? There's nowhere to go! We're in the middle of the plain!

Lightning: You guys are so sha-dead! Man, you're bad at this game!

Satchel: Why don't you sha-shut up? I think we would all appreciate that.

Kaelyn: Even though that was pretty mean, all that "sha" stuff was pretty annoying.

Lightning: Too bad! Lightning is about to strike again! Poor little team…

Kaelyn: I hope another team has lost by now!

(Lightning tackles Kaelyn, pinning her)

Kaelyn: Satchel! Run!

Satchel: I'm on it!

(Satchel runs into the forest, as fast as he can)

Lightning: He can run… He can hide… But he can't stay away from the Lightning! (kisses biceps)

(Camera flips to Sick Seagulls)

Chis (via loudspeaker): The Maggots have 1 person left! The Cows have 1 person left! The Whales have 2 people left! And the Seagulls have a whopping four people left!

Bridgette: That's good. We're in the lead!

Magnolia: However, that also means that one of the boys were taken down. I bet it was Cody. He's a string bean!

Macaria: As much as I hate to admit it, you may be correct. We need to find Ambrose and get back together!

(Brick, Jo, and Scott come in)

Jo: ATTACK!

(Brick pins Bridgette, Scott pins Magnolia, Jo pins Macaria)

Scott: Great! That's three more down! We are on a roll!

Jo: Good job on not screwing it up this time, Brickhead!

Brick: Hey! Just Brick! Man… your zingers are actually getting worse.

(Camera flips to Ambrose)

Chris (via loudspeaker): And now there's only 1 Seagull left!

Ambrose: Great! Just great… I'm by myself now. I need to get to higher ground so I can stay in the game.

(Camera flips to Whales)

Jared: We're in the lead now.

Jason: Do you know where Noah went?

Jared: Well, Chris said that there were two whales left, and that's you and me. Unless he's wrong, we're the last ones in the game!

(Sam comes in)

Sam: Man, this game is intense! Level 100! WHO-HOO!

(Sam trips over Jason, pinning him)

Jason: He's too heavy! Get him off!

Jared: I got you!

(Mike swings in, pinning Jared)

Mike: Ayo, got you mate! You're done for!

Cameron: Good job Mike, I told you that they would be here!

Chris (via loudspeaker): The Whales are out! But who's going to win? Come back to find out on Total. Drama. Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Come back)

(Camera flips to Satchel)

Satchel: Why is Lightning specifically after our team? He's too athletic! I don't know if I can outlast the other two, whoever they are. One from the Cows and one from the Seagulls.

(Lightning comes in)

Lightning: HAH! I got you now! Sha-bam! Nobody escapes me!

(Lightning does perfect flip, pinning Satchel down)

Chris (via loudspeaker): I don't believe it! The maggots are out!

(Camera flips to Jack)

Jack: Wow! I'm in the final two of this challenge! I've just been hiding in the kitchen the entire time! Nobody is going to find me here!

(Lightning comes in)

Lightning: Man, am I hungry for chow! Wow, that chase was awesome! Hey, new competitor, can you pass me the chips!

(Gulping, Jack passes him the chips)

(Lightning turn around and takes it, walking away)

Lightning: Thanks dude!

(Jack runs out)

Lightning: Sha-wait a second! I'm supposed to pin that dude!

(Lightning chases after Jack)

(Ambrose comes into scene, so does entire TDROTI cast)

Jo: GET THEM!

Dawn: Stop! Stop! You're disturbing the wildlife!

(Lightning pins Jack)

Jack: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris (coming in): And Ambrose wins it for the Seagulls!

Noah (walking out of cabin, yawning): What's going on? Why are you so loud?

(Dead silence)

Chris: Never mind! It's still on!

Ambrose: What! He wasn't even in the-

(Ambrose gets tackled by Brick, Scott, Mike, and Lightning)

Noah: Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Glad that wasn't me!

Chris: AND NOAH WINS IT FOR THE WHALES!

Everyone: WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?

(Skip to campfire)

Chris: Maggots… since the Whales actually won, you guys were the first one eliminated. Wow. I thought you had this challenge in the bag! Well, Satchel, Kaelyn, Corwin, you're all safe. '

(throws marshmallows to them)

Chris: And the final marshmallow goes to….. Kaarina! Blaineley, to my relief, you're finally out of here!

Blaineley: How? I'm Blainerrific!

Corwin: You were the worst player here!

(Chef escorts Blaineley to Plane of Shame)

Chris: That ends this episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!


	3. Episode 3: That Escalated Quickly

Episode 3: That Escalated Quickly

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island, we brought back classic competitors from TDROTI (Total Drama Revenge of the Island).

(Camera shows TDROTI cast)

Chris: They would help us in a special challenge that I like to call "Hide and Seek Capture"!

(Camera shows new contestants being taken out and pinned)

Chris: In the end, Ambrose thought that he had won.

Chef: We all thought he had won.

Chris: That's right! But then Noah came in the way, and ended up winning the challenge… By accident! It was the Mistro Maggots who were surprisingly the losers in the challenge. In the end, they (thankfully) kicked out Blaineley.

Chef: I don't think any of us will be sad to see her go… She was hecka annoying.

Chris: That's right! How will the Maggots rebound from their loss? Will Noah continue his luck streak? Will… um…

Chef: Will Chris be able to think of a third question?

Chris: Will I dock Chef's pay? Come back to find out on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

Chef: Alright, alright. I can take a hint.

(Come back)

(Campers are fooling around in the good weather, actually having a good time. A football game is going on, with Ambrose and Corwin arguing as captains)

Chris: Alright campers! This challenge will be awesome to watch! It will be a tribute to the fourth episode of this series!

Ambrose: Wait, wasn't that-?

Jason: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!

Chris: That's right! After watching you guys go at it on that football game, I can't wait to see how you do at dodgeball! We'll have a four way dodgeball battle! Each team will stay in a quadrant. Avoid getting hit by a ball from somebody in another quadrant. Meet me at the gym in five minutes!

(Campers meet up at gym)

Chris: I'll let Chef referee and handle this challenge!

Chef: Alright. Listen up wussies! Dodgeball is a game that will push you to your limits! It will challenge your throwing, dodging, but most of all, your ability to look cool! I'll give you guys two minutes to make up a team plan.

(Camera flips to Seagulls)

Ambrose: Okay, we have good athleticism on this team. Just don't get hit. Let me take care of the throwing part.

Cody: Why can't I throw? I have a killer boomerang ball!

Ambrose: Okay, Cody can throw with me too. You guys all fine with that?

Macaria: Sure, I don't have a better plan right now.

Magnolia: As long as we win, I'm game.

Bridgette: Okay. What if you get hit?

Ambrose: I won't get hit.

 **Confessional**

 **Bridgette: Ambrose is our undisputed leader, but he reminds me too much of Alejandro… He won us the first challenge, and technically won the second for us, but I still don't trust him… I'll keep a close eye on him.**

 **Cody: I can see that Bridgette is getting wary of Ambrose as well. Good! I need an ally.**

 **Ambrose: Bridgette and Cody are getting in the way. I don't plan to win this challenge. I need to make sure Cody is out of here as soon as possible. Same with Bridgette. I'll get some people out to gain their trust, and then I'll fake an injury.**

 **End Confessional**

(Camera flips to Crazy Cows)

Silas: What should we do? Nobody on our team is really known for the ability to throw.

Jack: I can throw pretty well. I just hope that it's good enough.

Silas: We'll need to catch and dodge well to win this game.

Sabra: Whatever. Our team sucks anyway.

Dawn: I can sense tension in the auras here…

 **Confessional**

 **Silas: I'm starting to get really annoyed by Sabra's behavior. Jeez, what a jerk!**

 **End Confessional**

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots)

Corwin: I can't believe our team actually got last place in that challenge!

Satchel: Even more so, I can't believe that Noah actually won that by just sitting and reading on his bed all day! Man, if I was Ambrose I would be really ticked!

(Ambrose overhears this)

 **Confessional**

 **Ambrose: Oh… I'm not done with Noah...**

 **End Confessional**

Kaelyn: There's no point in dwelling on that guys. We have to move on and do better in this challenge.

Kaarina: Besides, that actually got rid of the weak link on our team.

Satchel: You're right. Hey! Maybe losing was actually a good thing!

Corwin: Losing is never a good thing. It just wasn't as bad this time. Let's just win this time.

(Camera flips to the Wacko Whales)

Jared: Wow. Even though we won that last challenge weirdly, I feel the momentum.

Jason: Yeah, we really can't screw up this one.

Noah: Let's just not get last place. I don't want to go to a campfire ceremony with a bunch of newbies.

Aaliyah: Hey! If I recall, you never did any good in Total Drama.

Jessica: As my friend Lamar would say, you're a scrub.

Noah: Whatever.

(Camera flips to whole gym)

Chef: TIME'S UP! START!

(Teams start throwing:

Ambrose gets Dawn and Sabra, Silas gets Jessica, Jack gets Aaliyah, Corwin gets Jason, Kaelyn gets Bridgette, Magnolia gets Noah, Macaria gets Kaarina, Ambrose gets Jack, Cody gets Corwin, Silas gets Kaelyn, Satchel gets Macaria)

Ambrose: OWWWWWWWWWWWW! My ankle!

Chef: Escort, this guy out of the arena! He's done. The worst injuries are the ones without impact….

(Interns carry Ambrose out)

Satchel: That just made my job a lot easier!

Silas: Game on suckers!

Jared: Good luck trying to get me out! I just stayed out of the way!

Cody: We still have two people left! Right Magnolia?

Magnolia: Right…

(Satchel hits Cody… hard)

Chris: OUCH…. THAT'S GOTTA HURT! Let's play that one in slow motion, huh?

(Slow mo of ball hitting Cody in the balls)

Chef: Each team has one player left! Let's see who wins this one!

(Jared gets Magnolia)

Jared: Sorry about that, I just needed to do that! Hey, Satchel, team up on Silas?

Satchel: Sure! Let's have a giant battle…

Silas: Hey! That's not cool dude!

(Jared and Satchel both hit Silas at the same time)

Chris: And it's down to the final 2! Who will win? Is Cody okay? What's with Ambrose's "injury"? Find out when we return on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!1

(Come back)

Jared: You're dead meat son…

Satchel: Yeah right!

(Two engage in epic battle, with Satchel coming on top!)

Chris: And the Maggots win! Seagulls, it's to the campfire for you! Who will be eliminated? Come back after the break to find out on… Total, Drama, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

(Voting takes place)

(Camera shows campers sitting at campfire with Chris, who is holding a plate of marshmallows)

Chris: The following people are safe: Bridgette, Magnolia, Macaria…. and the last marshmallow goes to….. AMBROSE!

Everyone: What?

Cody: But you guys said that you would vote Ambrose out since he's a threat!

Ambrose: I knew it!

(Footage of Ambrose rigging votes is shown)

Chef: Kid, it's to the Plane of Shame for you.

Cody: That sucks… Oh well, bye guys.

(Chef escorts Cody to the Plane of Shame)

(Time skip)

(Camera flips to Chef and Chris sitting in the producing room)

Chris: Wow! That was a shocker! What will happen next? Come back next time to find out on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

Chef: Wasn't that a little bit abrupt?

Chris: We were running out of screen time! We're on a time limit you know, deadline is tomorrow! Gotta send this film to the producers.

(Camera shows Chris running out of the scene)


	4. Episode 4: Evil Streak Continues

Episode 4: Evil Streak Continues

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Camera shows epic dodgeball hits)

Chris: Our contestants battled it out in a four way team dodgeball battle. Led by Ambrose, the Sick Seagulls led early, but after an "injury" to Ambrose, things went downhill.

(Camera shows Ambrose's "injury")

Chris: The Seagulls ended up losing, and in unseen footage, the rest of the team decided to vote Ambrose out as a threat…

 _Flashback:_

 _Cody: Guys, something doesn't seem right about Ambrose…_

 _Magnolia: What? He seems perfectly cool to me._

 _Macaria: I don't see it either._

 _Bridgette: You guys are first-time players, so you don't understand… But he reminds me of Alejandro… just a little bit._

 _Macaria: Wasn't Alejandro the guy who was supremely evil?_

 _Magnolia: Yeah! What has Ambrose done?_

 _Cody: Well, we should vote him off because he's a threat, and he's supposedly injured right now. Once he heals from his "injury", he may be too strong of a player to beat._

 _Bridgette: I agree._

 _Macaria: I don't really know guys…_

 _Magnolia: This feels a bit strange._

 _(Camera shows Ambrose standing outside the room, smiling, obviously hearing all of this)_

 _End Flashback_

Chris: They were all certain that Ambrose would be gone, but in a shocking turn of events, Cody was outvoted 4 to 1, and took the Plane of Shame back home.

(Camera shows Ambrose rigging votes, then Cody being eliminated and going to the Plane)

Chris: What will happen next? Will Ambrose's team realized what happened? Are the Crazy Cows going to finally win? Come back to find out on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Come back)

(Camera shows campers talking in their teams, at their respective cabins)

(Inside the Sick Seagulls girls cabin)

Macaria: Who did you guys vote for last time?

Magnolia: Ambrose! He was getting to be a threat…

Bridgette: Yeah! I voted for him too, I'm not sure how poor Cody was outvoted 4 to 1. I find it strange that he was the one that was eliminated, even though he was our weakest player. I guess he did start the plan to vote off Ambrose…

(Camera shows Sick Seagulls boys side of the cabin, where Ambrose is listening to them)

 **Confessional**

 **Ambrose: When I overheard them talking, I was surprised they were smart enough to form an early alliance to vote me off. I couldn't let that happen though. Cody was getting a bit annoying, even though he was a good kid. He was the one who suggested to vote me off. That's not cool dude. That's why I got my revenge.**

 **End Confessional**

Chris: CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE DOCK OF SHAME IN FIVE MINUTES!

(Campers walk out of cabins)

Noah: Do you have to be so freaking loud?

Chris: Yes. Yes I do. Campers, today's challenge will pay homage to a challenge from Total Drama Island. You guys will all be shivering after you go through this.

Jason: Wait, please don't tell me that-

Chef: You scrubs will have to face your worst fears today.

Chris: Chef, that was my line! You're stealing my spotlight! I need that!

Chef: Alright Chris, you go ahead.

Chris: As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, (*cough* Chef and Jason *cough*) today you will all be facing your worst fears. Each person to successfully face their fear wins a point for their team. The team with the highest percentage wins. Maggots, you can choose one person to get an automatic point and not have to face their fear.

(Camera shifts to Maggots)

Corwin: Who should we pick? None of us here are scaredy-cats.

Satchel: Right! No scaredy-cats…

Kaelyn: But who do we choose?

Kaarina: Let's all tell each other our fears, and whoever has the worst fear will sit out.

Chris: HURRY UP! I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!

Ambrose: Can't you just edit the video later?

Chris: SHUT UP!

Kaarina: Anyways, Corwin, what's your fear?

Corwin: I'm afraid of losing.

Kaarina: Satchel?

Satchel;: I'm afraid of… Actually, I'm not really sure what I'm afraid of.

Kaelyn: I'm afraid of being alone all by myself and having no friends.

Kaarina: I'm afraid of insects… Satchel, since you're a wild card, we'll let you sit out.

Satchel: Thank god! I mean… are you sure?

Corwin: Sure, I'm good.

Kaelyn: I guess…

Kaarina: Chris, we've decided that Satchel will sit out and get the automatic point.

Chris: Really? Alright well, let's start the challenge! To watch it? Come back for more Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Come Back)

 **Confessional**

 **Satchel: I know what I'm afraid of… I'm not telling anyone though…**

 **End Confessional**

Chris: First up are the Whales! Everyone else, leave the Scare-Arena!

Noah: Scare-Arena? You really couldn't think of a better name?

Chris: Shut up! Just go leave!

Noah: This is my team Chris, you just told me to stay here…

Chris: … Let's just get this over with! First up, Noah!

Noah: Great! I can't wait.

Chris: Noah's fear is to be dumb!

Noah: What? Are you going to hit my head with a stick to make me feel dumb?

Chris: No! We're going to make you feel dumb by giving you complex equations that even you can't solve!

Noah: What?

(Chris puts Noah to the test, in the end, Noah solves the problem)

Noah: Easy!

Chris: I see… Is that why you decided to take a potty break?

(Camera shows Noah's wet pants, Noah runs out of the arena to go clean off)

Chris: Let's continue!

(Jared has to face his twin brother, fails; Jason has to stand near peanut butter, runs away screaming; Jessica has to face a spider, wins; Aaliyah has to stay in the dark, wins)

(Next up are the Crazy Cows)

Chris: I can't wait to see what you guys are afraid of!

Jack: I'm afraid of football not existing, so I'm not sure how you're going to do that…

Chris: Oh… I think I do have a way. Chef, escort Jack to the… you know where.

Chef: You're not going to actually-

Chris: Oh I am Chef, I am.

Chef (looking at Jack): He's gonna die.

(Chef takes a scared Jack away)

Silas: What are you going to do to Jack?

Chris: You'll find out soon enough Silas. But first, who's going to go first?

Dawn: I will do it. For the good of the team and the sake of nature.

Silas: I'm not really sure how you going first will be for the sake of nature…

Chris: I'm not sure either! But Dawn, prepare for the most horrific moments of your life!

(Chris shows Dawn a series of clips of animals being abused, Dawn can't take it, fails)

(Camera switches to Chris in the studio)

Chris: Please note that no animals were injured in the making of this show. Is that good enough for you?

(Camera switches back to Jack, they're in a room with a giant machine in the middle)

Jack: What the heck is that?

Chef: It's the alternate universe selector. It will send you to an alternate universe, where one thing is different. In what will seem like ten minutes to us will be like 10 years for you.

Jack: What?

Chef: It's all for the million dollars kid.

(Chef escorts Jack to the machine)

Chef: Good luck and watch out for the-

Jack: For the what?

(Jack goes to alternate universe)

Chef: He's dead…

(Camera flips back to Crazy Cows and Chef)

Chris: Silas, you're next!

Silas: Do I have to go? I'm afraid of ketchup… really afraid of ketchup!

Chris: THAT'S GREAT! All you have to do is sit next to layers and layers of gooey ketchup for 20 minutes.

Silas: There's no way I can possibly do this.

(Chris sits Silas through his test, Silas fails by running out screaming, then sits Sabra through staying in a dark jungle, she passes)

Chris: 2 out of 3! Better than the Whales! So far… it all rides on Jack… If he leaves before the the ten years- I mean ten minutes, are up, he's done.

(10 minutes later, Jack comes out)

Chris: You did it! Jack, how was it?

Jack: Terrible things… no sports at all….

Chris: Well, that's it for the Cows!

(Camera switches to the Mistro Maggots)

Chris: Maggots, it's your turn! Who's the first victim, I mean, challenger!

Corwin: I'll do it, let's get this over with.

Chris: Ok Corwin, you will be facing off in challenges against the best competitors of the world! If you manage to not quit, you'll advance!

Corwin: Alright… it's okay to lose once in a while…

Chris: How about all the while? First up! One on One basketball vs LeBron James!

(Corwin gets destroyed)

Chris: Next up, a footrace against Usain Bolt!

(Continues like this for 9 more times)

Chris: This is the last time, you will have to face a fellow contestant on this… If you win, you get a point. If you lose, you don't.

Corwin: So all that was for nothing?

Chris: No, it was crazy fun to watch.

Kaelyn: Really, Chris, that is really mean…

Chris: Pull a name out of the hat!

(Corwin pulls Ambrose)

Chris: Get Ambrose here! Ambrose, if you beat Corwin, he doesn't get the point. If you lose, he gets a point. Your challenge is an arm wrestle.

 **Confessional**

 **Ambrose: Should I lose on purpose and gain an ally? Or should I beat him, losing them a point and crushing his spirit… Beating him could mess up my plan. I'll take the risk. I'm trying on this one.**

 **Corwin: An arm wrestle? Chris rigged that one. I'm dead.**

 **End Confessional**

(Ambrose beats Corwin in an arm wrestle)

Chris: That was expected…

Corwin: So much losing…

Chris: Moving on…

(Kaelyn and Kaarina both beat their fears)

Chris: You guys are guaranteed to not get last. No thanks to that scrub over. Unfortunately though, the Cows have a tiebreaker since they aren't as big losers as Corwin.

Kaarina: That doesn't even make sense!

Chris: My show, I make the rules. Now get outta here!

(The Sick Seagulls come in)

Chris: All you guys have to do is beat sixty percent to move on!

Bridgette: Easier said than done...

 **Confessional**

 **Ambrose: I can't let my team win. I'll beat my fear, let someone else win, then rig the final two so we don't win.**

 **Bridgette: Ambrose seems to have healed from his injury quickly...**

 **(Camera shows Ambrose overhearing Bridgette's fear and smirking)**

 **End Confessional**

Chris: Who'll go first?

Ambrose: I'll do it.

Chris: Ambrose, apparently your fear is fear itself… So we're going to put u in the demon room.

(Ambrose lasts ten minutes in the demon room easily, wins)

Chris: Next up, Magnolia!

(Magnolia beats her fear of being buried alive, gets a point)

Chris: Macaria, your turn. Apparently you're afraid of sharks. You'll have to last in the middle of a shark pool for five minutes!

(Macaria heads to pool)

Chris: Just stand on the middle of the circle. If you want out, just yell the key word. HELP!

Macaria: Okay, I'll probably need to do that.

(Macaria stands on circle)

Ambrose (talking loudly to Bridgette and Magnolia): I heard that sharks get real vicious around this time of year!

(Macaria tenses up)

Ambrose: They're really hungry too, I wouldn't want to be Macaria right now!

Magnolia: Ambrose! Stop! You're scaring her!

(Macaria is looking even more scared)

Ambrose: They're starting to swim closer to her!

Bridgette: SHHHHHH!

Macaria: HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Chris: All right. (helps Macaria out) Bridgette, looks as if it's all on you.

Ambrose: There's a lot of pressure riding on this, please don't mess up.

Bridgette: Shut up!

(Bridgette's fear is to lose Geoff, Chris shows her a fake video of Geoff dying, she freaks out and loses)

Bridgette (crying): I NEED TO SEE GEOFF!

(Ambrose helps her up, pats her on the back)

Ambrose: Jeez, Chris, even by your standards, that was harsh!

Bridgette: Skip the campfire ceremony today! I'm leaving on the Plane of Shame right now. Geoff!

(Chef helps Bridgette along to the Plane of Shame)

Chris: Well, that was a dramatic end! Come back for more action on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

Chef: And another abrupt one…

Chris: Do you want me to dock your pay?

Chef: I already am paid virtually nothing!


	5. Episode 5: Haunted House

Episode 5: Haunted House

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Camera shows clip of contestants facing fears)

Chris: Our contestants had to face their fears… Some were mild.

(Camera shows mild fears)

Chris: Some were pretty intense!

(Camera shows Jack stepping into alternate dimension machine)

Chris: In the end, the Crazy Cows finally won a challenge, due to the fact that besides Jack, their fears were pretty lame. The losers? The Sick Seagulls of course, as our friend… decided that he would make matter harder for his team.

(Camera shows Ambrose rigging challenge)

Chris: Are the Sick Seagulls going to finally figure out why they suddenly have started losing? Will the Crazy Cows be able to continue their winning streak? With today's challenge, I seriously doubt it! And will Jack recover from his time in the alternate universe that had no sports? All the answers will be shown when you come back for more… TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAAAAAAAAAAND!

(Play intro)

(Camera shows girls cabin of Sick Seagulls)

Magnolia: That's two losses in a row. After our hot start, we've gone cold! At least in Ambrose's words…

Macaria: Yeah, but did you see what Ambrose was doing last challenge on my fear?

Magnolia: But he seemed so down to earth when he helped Bridgette…

Macaria: I know! I can't figure out the guy! At times he's a leader… other times, he destroys the team…

(Camera flips to Crazy Cows boy cabin)

Silas: Hey, Jack… you okay after… you-know-what?

Jack: Yeah… It's just that it was so bitter… No happiness… No sports…

Silas: You gotta shake that off man. Remember that Taylor Swift Song? Shake it off? That's what you have to do.

Jack (staring at sid): Are you sure you aren't the one who went to an alternate universe?

Silas: Wow, real nice buddy… I was just trying to be a psychiatrist.

Jack: Oh. My bad.

(Camera flips to Chris, who's standing outside of all the cabins)

Chris: Come on campers! It's time for a challenge!

(The campers come out of their cabins, grumbling)

Chris: Today's challenge will be more like a classic challenge. This is a two part challenge!

Sabra: What's the first challenge?

Chris: Your first challenge is to find the haunted house in the forest! First team to find the house wins an advantage in the next challenge!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Sabra: A haunted house? What's next? Are we going to become the ghostbusters?**

 **Silas: A haunted house… I would usually enjoy them, but since Chris is the one in control, we're all screwed. Yay!**

 **Jack: So many bad things… so many bad memories…**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: Teams… I'll give you some time to make a plan!

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales)

Aaliyah: Ok, here's the-

Chris (through loudspeaker): TIME'S UP! GO!

Aaliyah: Are you serious?

(Teams start running)

(Camera flips to Crazy Cows)

Sabra: So far, four out of the first five challenges (including this one) have been athletic ones… I'm not happy with this!

Silas: Well, at least they've been pretty fun! Except for that last one… That was pretty bad.

Jack: Well, we should really get a move on. We're moving extremely slowly as of now.

Silas: Yeah, let's go!

(Camera flips to Sick Seagulls)

Ambrose: Where would Chris put a haunted house?

Magnolia: I don't know Ambrose… All I know is that he's a wicked man…

Macaria: But he also wouldn't put it in a really obvious location… So I doubt he'd put in the forest again…

Ambrose: My question is, how on earth did he manage to build a haunted house here without any of us knowing?

Macaria: Ambrose… if I knew I would tell you.

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots)

Corwin: Ok… a haunted house… where do we see haunted houses in the movies?

Satchel: In forests!

Kaelyn: I don't know guys, would it be that obvious?

Kaarina: I guess we don't have any better ideas…

Corwin: Then to the forest we go!

(Camera flips to Chris and Chef)

Chris: Wow… these two groups are thinking completely differently!

(Camera shows Chef putting on costume)

Chris: But I know how I'm thinking… Chef, give them-

(Chris' cell rings)

(Cell yells at him)

Chris: I can't even say the "h" word? Wow, you guys are serious about making this a kid friendly show… Anyway, which group is thinking correctly? Are some groups even thinking? Why does chef have this costume on? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

Chef: Nailed it.

(Come back)

Chris: The teams are still searching for the haunted house, and to no avail. What will they do now, since they obviously can't find it?

(Camera flips to Jason)

Jason: I give up… I don't even know where the rest of my team is!

(Jason sits down, accidentally on a green button that had been covered up by the surrounding grass)

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: Man, these guys really suck at finding the house.

Chef: To be fair, you camouflaged the button. A button. The house is currently underground. That's hard to find.

Chris: Maybe you're right! Still, it's hilarious watching these imbeciles fail! I hope it continues for a-

Jason (in the distance): HEY! I FOUND THE HAUNTED HOUSE!

Chris: Seriously?

Chef: Seriously?

Campers: Seriously?

Jason: I know! That's what I said too!

(Time skip to where everyone is standing out of the Haunted house)

Chris: Inside this abandoned building are rusty old statues, bats, spiders. creepy paintings, masks, and the thing I would be scared most of…

Satchel: W-which is? I-I'm not s-scared of a-anything!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Satchel: Okay okay… I am really scared of one thing. When I was young, I witnessed a mad chainsaw killer attack a stranger out on the street… Ever since then, I can't stand to be near chains and masks…**

 **(camera shows Ambrose listening in on the confessional)**

 **Ambrose: That's horrific! Man, what a terrible childhood memory! But it can also be useful…**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: The thing is, CHEF!

Jared (falls over laughing): Chef? What's he going to do? Scare us with more bad food?

Sabra: Yeah! That guy is pathetic!

Chris: HEAR THAT CHEF? THEY THINK YOU'RE PATHETIC!

(banging sounds are shown inside the building)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Chef: Those kids are dead meat.**

 **Silas: Ok, did those two not see earlier seasons of Total Drama? They just really set off perhaps the most scary guy on the show!**

 **Chris: I can't wait to see what he does to those kids!**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: Your job is to maneuver through the building. Each team will start off at one corner. There are doors at all four corners. Teams will enter through their doors, and will try to get to the top floor, where there will be the "elevator of doom". Then you will take the elevator of doom, collect a stamp proving that you were in the elevator, and make your way back through the door, and out. First team out wins. Last team out faces a campfire ceremony… Oh, and, if you get scared in there, by Chef, something in the building, or someone on another team, you will be escorted out by our interns, who have been strategically placed in the scariest spots, and some will follow you around. If all the members on your team have been scare-eliminated, your team is out! Best of horrors to you all! Bye!

(A smoke bomb is dropped, Chris is shown running out of the area, half screaming for his mama and half laughing)

Chris (through loudspeaker): Go to your corners!

(Camera flips to Sick Seagulls)

Ambrose: Ok. We have the least amount of players on a team. I want you two to stick together at all times. Got it?

(Magnolia and Macaria nod their heads)

Macaria: Got it.

Magnolia: Understood.

Chris (through loudspeaker): GO!

(Camera shows all four teams opening doors and entering)

(Camera flips to Crazy Cows)

Silas: I'm worried about making it all the way to the top of this building, and taking it back down. This is a giant building. We don't even know the way up!

Jack: What I'm worried about is why it's called the "Elevator of Doom".

Dawn: I sense too many worried auras here. And a scared aura coming from you Sabra.

Sabra: Please! I'm not scared! You must be reading an aura from one of those two nincompoops!

Silas and Jack: HEY!

Dawn: We must work as a team together to succeed. It is critical to our success.

Sabra: Please, I don't need you losers. You guys are going to get scared anyway. I'm heading off by myself!

Silas: Are you sure that's a good idea?

(Sabra walks off into the dark)

Jack: I guess that she thinks it is.

(Camera flips to the Mistro Maggots)

Corwin: Should we split up and look for a way up, then meet back up here?

Kaarina: I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, wouldn't it be easier to scare us then?

Satchel: What other group is going to try to scare us? We're pretty much the invincible team right now.

Kaelyn: Don't be overconfident. That could be our downfall. But I guess we are pretty strong as of now.

Corwin: In that case, Satchel and I will go left, and you two will go right. Good luck, and don't get scared.

Chris (via loudspeaker): Oh, I forgot to mention. If a contestant is scare-eliminated, a gong will be heard. Remember that.

Corwin: Let's pray that gong won't be one of ours.

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales)

Noah: This is plain obvious. We have the most people on our team, since we're the only team that hasn't gotten rock bottom yet. It's simple. All we got to do is stick together and make our way up. We'll be fine if we do that.

Aaliyah: As much as I hate to admit it, that's actually a pretty good plan.

Jason: Then let's go!

Jessica: SHHH! Don't be so loud!

Jared: YEAH!

Jessica: You too!

(Come back)

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales)

Aaliyah: Um… I guess I did agree with the plan, but my question is, where on earth is the way up?

Noah: Why don't you tell me, Ms. Genius?

Aaliyah: Why you!

Jason: Guys, we're all stuck together in a large group with other teams and Chef trying to scare us. We're making too much noise by arguing, this is not the time.

Jessica: He's right you know. We have to keep our focus and move on.

Aaliyah: Oh shut up you two…

Jared: I probably should have pointed this out earlier, but since we're all in a large group, if someone scares us, they scare us all, and eliminate our entire team…

Noah: Oh god… he's right.

Aaliyah: You couldn't point this out earlier?

(The lights turn off in the room, and suddenly it's all dark)

Jason: Um… guys?

(Camera flips to Sick Seagulls)

Macaria: I find it funny. You know how we get some internet time when we're not in the challenges?

Magnolia: Yeah. Why?

Macaria: Our team was voted as the best team here… yet we've lost two matches, and our team has had to eliminate the most people.

Magnolia: It all started out so well, but since episode 3, things have gone downhill. I mean, we had the most experience on our team.

Macaria: But did you notice that the experience was what was eliminated?

(flashbacks show Cody and Bridgette getting eliminated)

Magnolia: Yeah! I know for a fact that I didn't vote for Cody…

Macaria: And I didn't either! So either Bridgette didn't stick to the pact, and Ambrose voted for Cody, eliminating him.

Magnolia: But you're forgetting about Cody's vote. Why would he vote himself off?

Macaria: I don't know. Maybe he wanted out of this island? Maybe he accidentally voted himself off?

Magnolia: I don't know. He's already been through multiple seasons of this show. He can deal with it. And he wouldn't be stupid enough to vote himself off. And Bridgette was so peaceful and trustworthy… Why on earth would she break the pact.

Macaria: I don't know Magnolia… but there's something going on with this. Let's just keep on moving and try to win this challenge.

(Camera flips to Crazy Cows)

Silas: Well, that just happened.

Jack: Yeah, I can't believe she just waltzed off like that.

Silas: At least we have us three, right Dawn?

(Silas turns to Dawn)

Silas: Dawn?

Jack: Where did she go?

(Camera flips to Sabra)

Sabra: Those losers are just holding us down. I'm going to just try to get to the finish line myself.

(Dawn runs up)

Dawn: Sabra! We have to head back. Splitting up won't work for us.

Sabra: Dawn? What are you doing here?

Dawn: I came to look for you.

Sabra: Well-

Dawn: Wait! I sense an aura nearby… is that statue moving?

(They look at moving statue)

Sabra: It m-must b-be you i-i-imagination… I see nothing. Go back to them. Now!

Dawn: If you say so…

(Dawn walks off)

Dawn: I can't believe she actually said that to me. The nerve! Well, I'll just need to accept her.

(From where Dawn came from, a scream is heard)

Dawn: Oh no! SABRA!

(Dawn runs to where Sabra was, all she see's is a red x with Sabra's name on it)

Dawn: I still sense an aura nearby. Is that-

(Camera flips to Silas and Jack)

(Dawn's scream is heard)

Silas: OH NO! Is that Dawn?

Jack: I bet she went to go check up on Sabra.

(THE SOUND OF TWO GONGS RINGS THROUGH THE BUILDING)

(Camera shows every team gasping)

(Camera flips to Ambrose, who's hiding behind a statue…)

Ambrose: Two down… 13 more to go…

(leaves)

(Come back)

(Camera flips to Silas and Jack, who have just arrived at the scare scene)

Silas: Oh no…

(They see two "x's", with Dawn and Sabra's name above them)

Jack: I bet that's how the interns mark where and who was scared. But I notice they don't say who was the scarer…

Silas: It could be anyone besides us two… Let's move out.

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots-Corwin and Satchel)

Corwin: Two down. Who do you think it is?

(Satchel is cowering)

Corwin: Satchel?

Satchel: I-I don't k-know.

Corwin: Are you stammering?

Satchel: S-stammering? W-why would y-you say that. (regains confidence) I'm not scared!

Corwin: Then why do your pants look a bit wet?

Satchel: Uh… gotta go! (Satchel runs off)

Corwin: That was weird.

(Camera flips to Satchel)

Satchel: I'll just clean up and go back to Corwin.

(Camera shows Chef creeping up on him, wearing a chainsaw killler mask)

Satchel: There! Done! (turns around)

Satchel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Camera flips to Corwin)

Corwin: I bet that's Satchel…

(Gong is heard)

Corwin: I got to get back to the others…

(Corwin runs off)

(Camera flips to Ambrose)

Ambrose: That's 12 left now… I turned off the lights where the Wacko Whales were… I'll check up on them.

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales- it's still pitch black)

Jason: Guys… Where are you?

Jared: I'm right here.

Aaliyah: I'm here!

(Silence)

Jared: Where's Jessica and Noah?

(Camera flips to Jessica and Noah, who made it out of the dark)

Jessica: Anybody there?

Noah: I didn't find anyone… I think were the only ones left…

Jessica: You think those three gongs were for them?

Noah: No.

Jessica: Why do you say that?

Noah: Because of this. (points to Dawn and Sabra's "x's")

Jessica: That means they're all alive, since if one of them was scared, they would all be.

Noah: Yeah-

(Hooded figure pulls Noah up into the ceiling)

(Noah screams)

Jessica: Noah?

(Gong is heard)

Jessica: NOAH!

(Camera flips out, gong is heard)

Chef: Strange… I didn't scare those guys. In fact, I've only scared one out of the five people scared yet. The contestants must be at work.

(Camera flips to Ambrose)

Ambrose: Strange… I didn't do that. Must have been Chef.

(Camera flips to Corwin)

Corwin: (smirks evilly) That was fun…

(He gazes at the four x's for Sabra, Dawn, Noah, and Jessica)

Corwin: It must have been chef who scared Sabra and Dawn. I should leave this area and now meet up with the rest of the team.

(Corwin runs off)

(Camera flips to Macaria and Magnolia)

Macaria: There! I found the stairs! Let's just continue through this and get to the Elevator of Doom, collect our stamp and get out.

Magnolia: Great! Hey… there's been five gongs so far. You think one of them was from Ambrose?

Macaria: I don't think so… but it is possible.

Magnolia: Let's just keep on going up.

(Camera flips to Silas and Jack)

Silas: Hey, I found an elevator.

Jack: The elevator of doom?

Silas: I think so! Wait, I think we went up an inclined plane without noticing it!

Jack: Wow (laughs), we're clueless.

Silas: Yeah, let's just collect our stamps and head down the Elevator of Doom.

Jack: This seems easy, almost a bit too easy.

Silas: We can't have any doubts now. It's too late for that.

(They walk into the elevator)

(Silas presses the close door button)

Jack: Why isn't it closing?

(Jack leaves elevator to check to make sure something isn't broken)

Jack: It looks fine to-

(Elevator door closes)

Silas: JACK!

Jake: SID! Listen… you make it out of here. One of us has to. You keep going, and win this for us. Collect the stamp and-

(Jack Screams)

(Gong is heard)

(Camera flips to Silas inside elevator)

Silas: Oh no… that was Jack. So now… including me...there is

Chris (through loudspeaker):WE ARE DOWN TO THE FINAL TEN!

Silas: I can do this… I'm the only one on my team left. For Jack.

(Elevator dings)

(Silas collects stamp and starts making his way back)

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales)

Jason: It's still dark.

Aaliyah: Here, I found the light.

(Light turns on)

(Mask in midair moving around is shown)

(startled, they all scream)

(Camera flips to Ambrose, who's holding a rod with a string attached to it)

Ambrose: Got em.

(Camera flips to Kaelyn and Kaarina)

(Three gongs are heard)

Kaelyn: Including us, that's seven left.

Kaarina: Yeah, I hope Corwin and Satchel are still safe.

(Corwin runs up, out of breath)

Kaelyn: Corwin! You okay? Where's Satchel?

Corwin (looks at her and shakes his head sadly): He's done.

Kaarina: Oh no… At least we have us three.

Kaelyn: But there is four others left…

Corwin: We got to keep on moving on.

Kaelyn: There's the stairs!

(they run up all flights of the stairs, passing creepy stuff on the way up)

Kaelyn: Wait. Is this an x? With Jack's name on it?

Corwin: Yeah, I passed some before. The x marks where someone was scared.

Kaarina: He made it this far… I wonder if he was with anyone else…

Corwin: Doubtful, they probably would have been scared here too.

Kaelyn: There's the elevator of doom! Let's enter it and collect out stamp, then make our way out.

(they step into the elevator)

Kaarina: Strange, the button isn't working…

(Kaarina steps out of the elevator to inspect it)

Corwin: Wait! Are you sure that's a good idea?

Kaarina: Relax, I'm-

(Elevator door closes)

Kaelyn: KAARINA!

(Kaarina's screams are heard)

(A gong is heard)

(Camera shows Chef standing outside of the door laughing, interns escort Kaarina away)

(Camera flips back to elevator of doom)

Kaelyn: Oh no… no no no… this is bad, this is bad.

Corwin: Listen to me. We have to focus. We need to move on for Kaarina. It's our only shot.

Kaelyn: Ok, let's just collect our stamp and head out.

(elevator dings)

(Corwin and Kaelyn collect stamp and head out)

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: There are only six left in this battle! Where are the Sick Seagulls? Where is Silas? Who's going to win this challenge? Come back to find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

(Camera flips to Sick Seagulls)

Macaria: We're finally at the elevator of doom.

Magnolia: Why are there two "x's" here?

(Ambrose walks in): An "x" stands for the spot where a contestant was scared.

Macaria: Were you the one that scared Jack and Kaarina?

Ambrose: No, it was probably Chef.

Magnolia: Well, let's just enter and get this over with.

Ambrose: Wait. The mechanism looks tampered with.

Magnolia: It looks as if it won't close.

Macaria: Let's just go in.

(They go in, elevator door closes)

(Elevator lights go out)

Magnolia: Guys?

Ambrose: I'm in here…

(lights come back on)

Magnolia: Oh thank goodness.

Ambrose: Magnolia? Turn around.

Magnolia (turns around and sees "x" with Macaria's name on it): NO!

(Gong is heard)

Ambrose: She would want us to move on. Let's just continue and move on.

Magnolia: You're right. Let's go.

(They collect their stamp and head out)

(Camera flips to Silas)

Silas: From my counting, there is five people left. I need to move fast. The people left will definitely be strong competitors.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: I need to win this one to prove myself to my team. Also, I saw Chris lugging a hot tub with him. I think that's the reward for the winner of today's challenge.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Corwin and Kaelyn)

Connor: Kaelyn, I have to go even out the odds for you. You need to move on and win this for us, or at least last the longest.

Kaelyn: Don't leave me!

Corwin: I have to… Sorry.

(Connor runs off)

(Camera flips to Ambrose and Magnolia)

Ambrose: I have to go. I just saw Corwin run by. I have to stop him.

Magnolia: Are you sure? I'll be alone…

Ambrose: I have to. It's the only way.

(Ambrose runs off)

(Camera flips to Corwin)

Corwin: I need to scare someone, then get back to Kaelyn.

(Camera flips to Ambrose)

Ambrose: I need to scare someone, then get back to Magnolia.

(Camera flips to Chef)

Chef: I need to take down these kids.

(Corwin, Ambrose, and Chef run into each other, knocking each other out)

(TWO GONGS ARE HEARD)

Chris (through loudspeaker): I have just been notified that it has come down to the final three, when an epic collision involving Chef, Corwin, and Ambrose took them out of this challenge. Game on!

(Camera flips to Kaelyn)

Kaelyn: I have to win this. I have to.

(Camera flips to Silas)

Silas: I'm right here, I just have to

(Magnolia runs in, wearing a mask)

Silas: AHH! (trips over and runs into lamp, knocking him out)

Magnolia: I only put the mask on for the night vision… It's getting dark. I didn't intend to scare someone. Oh well, it's down to the final two. I see my door, I got to get to it!

(Camera flips to Kaelyn)

Kaelyn: I see the door, I just have to get to it!

(Camera shows both Magnolia and Kaelyn running towards the door, suddenly, the Silas' gong sounds, and Kaelyn is startled, and slows down, and Magnolia keeps on going, and exits the door)

Chris: AND MAGNOLIA WINS IT FOR THE SICK SEAGULLS! This challenge is won for the Seagulls, and they win a hot tub!

Sick Seagulls: YES!

Chris: As for who lost, the Wacko Whales were the first team with all competitors scared!

It's to the campfire for the whales….

(Camera skips to Campfire ceremony)

(Camera shows votes being put in)

Chris: The votes have been cast! Here's who's safe: Noah, Jason, Jared…

Aaliyah, you've been way too mean, and Jessica, you have no allies on this team… the loser is…JESSICA! Sorry, it's to the plane of shame for you!

Jessica: But why?

Aaliyah: I got the team together and made them make a pact to vote you off first.

Jessica: What?

(guys put their heads down)

Jessica: Well, whatever.

(Jessica boards the rusty plane and flies away)

Chris: That's the end of a special extra long episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!


	6. Episode 6: Do the Whip!

**Episode 6: Do the Whip!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Camera shows Haunted House rising up from the ground)

Chris: Our campers had to make their way up and down the "Elevator of Doom" through an unfamiliar haunted house, while trying to avoid being scared by Chef… or other contestants.

(Scare scenes are shown)

Chris: In the end, Magnolia somehow made it out, winning for the Sick Seagulls. The losers? The Wacko Whales, who decided to eliminate Jessica.

(Clip shows Jessica boarding Plane of Shame)

Chris: How will the Whales respond to their first loss? Will the Crazy Cows finally work together? And are you ready for another epic episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND?

Chef: Chris, you forgot the ending…

Chris: Oh yes, come back for the answers of these questions and more for another episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

Chef: Nice.

Chris: I still got it.

(Camera flips out)

(Come back)

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers! You next challenge is ready!

(Campers come out of their cabins, Mistro Maggots looking really tired)

Ambrose: Woah, what happened? You guys look terrible!

Satchel: Don't… talk to me.

Kaelyn: There was a terrible smell in our cabin last night.

Kaarina: I have no idea what it was.

Corwin: Nobody did, but it kept us awake the entire night.

Aaliyah: Too bad, so sad. I hope you guys can keep up for today's challenge.

Corwin: Oh believe me, we can.

Jason: Can't we all just be friends?

Chris (through loudspeaker): I love the drama, but here's today's first challenge.

Sabra: First challenge?

Chris (through loudspeaker): Yes, it's a two-part challenge.

Sabra: UGH….

 **Open Confessional**

 **Sabra: I bet it's another athletic challenge, there's no brains needed to win this show.**

 **Silas: I'm getting really tired of all of Sabra's whining. But it's weird… right before challenge day, the Maggots cabin stinks up. Could it just be a freak coincidence?**

 **Jack: I can see that Sabra and Silas are becoming enemies. This isn't good for the team.**

 **Aaliyah: It's great that the Maggots will be slowed down for today's challenge. Now I just need to figure out how to finish the Seagulls… I mean, beat the Seagulls. Beat them, not finish them off, I wouldn't do that.**

 **Ambrose (holding schedule of challenge days): I got Chris' schedule of challenge days… This could be useful.**

 **Magnolia: I feel sorry for the Maggots… I mean, they're a great team, but things just aren't going their way.**

 **Dawn: Maggots cabin stinking up a coincidence? I think not… A greater presence is at work. Or rather... multiple presences. But still… I remember feeling that aura earlier. The brightest and greatest aura I had ever seen, except for one cunningly dark spot. I need to watch out for that aura… But for some reason my aura reading abilities have gone down…**

 **(Camera shows Ambrose listening in to Dawn's confessional)**

 **Ambrose: I wonder who that aura could be… (laughs playfully)**

 **End Confessional**

Chris (through loudspeaker): Your first challenge is to find three objects hidden around the island. There are four of each object, and each set of four objects are hidden in the same area, but in different spots. The object itself will be a clue to where it is. It's color, purpose, etc…, are clues to where it'll be. Good luck! The winner of this challenge get themselves an advantage in the second round. The three objects are: A disco ball, a party hat, and a cake!

(Camera flips to Sick Seagulls)

Ambrose: This should be fairly obvious. The cake will be in the kitchen, the disco ball will be in the lighthouse, and the party hat will be in the… in the… I don't know. Let's figure that out later. You two go for the cake, and I'll get the disco ball. Meet up back here when we're done.

Magnolia: That sounds like a good plan.

Macaria: Let's just roll with it and try to keep our win streak going.

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales)

Aaliyah: Let's all just split up and look for the objects. Actually, Noah and Jason, you go together and look for the cake. It'll probably be in the kitchen. Jared, go look for the disco ball. I'll look for the party hat. Noah and Jason, once you're done getting the cake, have one of you look for the party hat and one look for the cake. Now go!

(They all run off)

(Camera flips to Crazy Cows)

Sabra: You guys all listen to me! Silas and Jack, go look for the party hat! Dawn and I will get the cake. No go! Hurry up, we're wasting time right now.

Silas: Do you need to always be so bossy and demanding?

Sabra: Yes! Someone has to carry this team.

Dawn: Let's just go.

(Team heads off)

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots)

Kaelyn: Let's just all split up and look for the objects. Except for you Satchel, I expect that the cake will be in the kitchen.

Satchel: Okay, I'll go get it.

(Satchel runs off)

Corwin: I'll go look for the party hat.

(Corwin runs off)

Kaarina: How about you and I form an alliance to win? Just in case we need it. Though I doubt we will. We are a pretty strong team.

Kaelyn: Sounds great! Let's call it a girls alliance! Now let's just move out and try to win this. We're running out of time to.

(Camera flips to Aaliyah)

(Aaliyah is walking when suddenly Ambrose strides up to her out of nowhere)

Aaliyah: Woah!

Ambrose: Chill, it's just me.

Aaliyah: What are you doing here?

Ambrose: I know you were the one that did it.

Aaliyah: Did what?

Ambrose: Don't play dumb with me. I'm certain that you were the one that made the smell in the Maggots cabin. Let me guess, you somehow got a schedule of when the challenges were and planned to keep them awake the night before a challenge?

Aaliyah: That would be-

Ambrose: And you probably made the smell by getting some of Chef's old food and keeping it in their lounge room. I saw you go in there two days ago. Is that what you did then?

Aaliyah: (stays silent)

(Flashback: Camera shows Aaliyah opening door and finding schedule outside, then smirking.

Second Flashback: Camera shows Aaliyah laughing and talking with Kaarina, then excusing herself to use the bathroom, and dumping the rotten food in the corner.)

Aaliyah: I only did it because-

Ambrose: I want no explanation. I'm going straight to the Maggots.

Aaliyah: No! Please, I'll do anything…

Ambrose: I'm not going to be bribed…

Aaliyah: I'll form an alliance with you.

Ambrose (hesitating): I don't know… The last time I made an alliance they tried to get rid of me.

Aaliyah: But you have dirt on me.

Ambrose: True, I guess I'll have to accept the alliance. Well, bye!

(Ambrose runs off)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Aaliyah: My one question is, how did Ambrose find out about all of this?**

 **Ambrose: There is a reason I know about all this...**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Macaria and Magnolia, who are the first to arrive to the kitchen)

Macaria: Open the fridge, there must be a cake there!

(They open the fridge)

Magnolia: And yes! There's one cake in here!

Maya: I wonder where they kept all of the other cakes…

Megan: Knowing Chris, they could be anywhere in this room.

Macaria: Let's just get out of here before someone arrives. It's good that we were the first ones here.

(Magnolia and Macaria hurry out of the room and head to their cabin with the cake)

(Camera flips to Crazy Cows- Silas and Jack)

Silas: Where would Chris keep a party hat?

Jack: Probably where he always parties…

Silas: Are you saying it's in his cabin?

Jack: No, he would never put it there. I mean in the campfire ceremony area.

Silas: I guess he does really enjoy that part.

Jack: Let's go.

(Camera flips to Sabra and Dawn)

Sabra: Ok, we're at the kitchen.

Dawn: Let's check the refrigerator for the cake…

(they check the refrigerator when Noah, Jason, and Satchel all walk in at once)

Noah: Oh great, they somehow got here before us.

Jason: It's not my fault you forgot where the kitchen was and wouldn't listen to me.

Satchel: You forgot where it was too?

Sabra: Well whatever, we're finding the cake.

Chris (through loudspeaker): And the Sick Seagulls have just recovered their first item, a cake.

Dawn: They must have gotten here before us…

Satchel: Hey! Way up here! A cake!

Sabra: That's not fair! None of us besides him or Jared are tall enough to get that.

Satchel: Well, being tall is very helpful.

(Satchel gets cake and runs out)

Jason: Hey! I can smell those peanuts! My allergy is affecting me!

Noah: Where is it coming from?

Jason: From that cupboard! But I'm not going near it. I'm allergic to peanuts!

(Noah runs over to the cupboard and gets the cake)

Noah: Yes! Jason, follow me, but remain a bit of distance behind!

(Noah and Jason run off)

Sabra: Ugh… I can't believe they all found their cakes before us… And it's not like you're going to find the-

Dawn: Found it! It was under the brownie mix! Let's go!

(Dawn runs off)

Sabra: Huh… That's a bit surprising…

(Sabra follows)

(Camera flips to Ambrose)

Ambrose: Here's the lighthouse!

(Camera shows Jared, who's been clearly following Ambrose)

Ambrose: But Chris wouldn't put it there, that would be too obvious!

(Ambrose runs past corner of lighthouse and towards forest)

Jared: Huh, I thought he was going to the lighthouse.

(Jared runs past corner and looks for Ambrose, who's nowhere to be seen)

Jared: He must have gone into the forest.

(Camera shows Ambrose hiding in the edge of the trees)

(Ambrose comes out and goes into lighthouse)

Ambrose: I saw him follow me...

(Ambrose climbs up stairs and sees all five disco balls next to each other)

Ambrose: I thought that Chris said that they wouldn't be in the exact same location. Well technically, they're not in the exact same location…

(Ambrose hides the other four disco balls among the equipment)

(Ambrose picks up the disco ball and runs out of the lighthouse)

(Camera flips to Corwin)

Corwin: I guess I'll check his cabin for the party hat…

(Corwin walks in, sees Chris looking the other way playing ZUMBA fitness on the XBOX ONE)

(Corwin closes door, and relieved, sighs)

Corwin: Thank god he didn't see me… That would have been bad. I'm going to check the campfire for the party hat…

Chris (through loudspeaker): Every team has now gotten the cake for their team, and the Seagulls also have their Disco Ball.

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: Will anyone find the Disco Balls now that Ambrose hid them? Will anyone find the party hats at all? And will the Crazy Cows finally work together? Come back to find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come Back)

(Camera flips to Silas and Jack)

Silas: We're at the campfire… Where are the party hats?

Jack: I have no clue, let's search for it. That's all we can do…

(As Silas and Jack search, Kaelyn and Kaarina come in)

Kaelyn: Here we are! Oh, they're already here…

Chris (through loudspeaker): Can you guys hurry up? I want to get to the second part of the challenge…

Kaarina: The Seagulls are in the lead by one object, and we need to pick up the pace to catch up to them… let's go!

(As they search, every single team except for the Sick Seagulls come in)

Corwin: Woah, everyone is here!

Jason: Guess we all think alike!

Aaliyah: I have a proposition for you all…

(Nobody hears her, everyone keeps on searching)

Aaliyah: GUYS!

(Everybody present looks up, startled)

Aaliyah: I have a proposition for you all! How about we all team up on the Sick Seagulls and share the reward and search together?

Corwin: How do we know that you won't skip on us?

Aaliyah: Because I swear on my life for this challenge, I'll work with you guys…

Jason: That does it.

Aaliyah: Everyone in?

Everyone: YEAH!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jared: I definitely did not see that coming.**

 **Sabra: Thank god our team will get some help. We needed it.**

 **Kaarina: Aaliyah seems like a useful ally. I could use that.**

 **Corwin: We never promised anything…**

 **Close Confessional**

(Time Skip)

Aaliyah: Okay, does every team have their party hat now?

Silas: The Cows have ours.

Satchel: The Maggots have ours.

Jared: We have ours.

Aaliyah: Okay, let's move on and look for the disco ball. Does anybody know where that would be?

Dawn: Maybe it's in the lighthouse?

Aaliyah: Anyone else?

(Nobody responds)

Aaliyah: Then let's go!

(camera flips to the Sick Seagulls)

Ambrose: Let's go to the campfire to look for the party hat. I saw others heading there.

Macaria: I guess that's a start.

(As the Seagulls walk towards the campfire, they see everyone else heading towards the lighthouse)

(the Seagulls stop and look, confused)

Ambrose: Um, do you guys know what's going on over there?

Magnolia: I have no flippin idea.

Macaria: Neither do I.

Chris (through loudspeaker): Every team has their cake, the Seagulls have their Disco Ball, and every team besides the Seagulls have their party hat.

Ambrose: You know what that sounds like?

Macaria: What?

Ambrose: They're teaming up on us, so one of us will be voted off tonight. That's not cool. Thankfully, I made finding the disco ball a little harder for them.

Magnolia: And how did you do that?

Ambrose: I hid the disco balls…

Macaria: Woah, that's actually pretty smart.

Magnolia: We can still win this thing!

Macaria: Let's go look for the party hat.

(Time Skip)

(The Seagulls arrive at the campfire)

Ambrose: Hey, do you know where Chris would put the party hat?

Magnolia: Let's check the actual campfire, maybe he would put it there…

Macaria: Ok, let's go.

(The seagulls search the campfire)

Ambrose: It's not here. We're running out of time. We need to find it and move back to the cabin fast.

(The seagulls continue searching, but to no avail)

Magnolia: It's here!

Macaria: Where?

Magnolia: On that tree branch, I can't reach it though…

Ambrose: None of us can. Try jumping for it.

(Magnolia jumps)

Magnolia: I still didn't get it.

Macaria: Let's me try.

(Macaria jumps)

Macaria: I couldn't get it either.

Ambrose: I got this.

(Ambrose jumps)

Ambrose: THERE! (snatches the party hat)

Magnolia: Now let's go back to our cabin…

(Seagulls sprint back)

(Camera flips to everyone, who are still searching the lighthouse)

Kaelyn: Where would Chris put a disco ball?

Kaarina: Well, the seagulls found one, can't see why we aren't.

Sabra: Ugh. You guys all suck…

Aaliyah: You can't say that, you haven't found yours yet!

Sabra: I JUST DID!

(Suja rolls over a disco ball, after struggling to lift it up)

Chris (through loudspeaker): And the Seagulls have recovered all three of their objects! Meet me at the Gym for your second challenge.

Sabra: Seriously?

(Time Skip)

(Camera shows contestants waiting at the Gym)

(Chris walks in)

Chris: Your next challenge will be a dance-off!

Ambrose: You're kidding, right?

Silas: I've seen you dance before Ambrose, you have no problem doing it…

Ambrose: Maybe, but a dance off as a challenge? What, best dancer wins?

Chris: No, actually, whichever contestant can dance accurately for the longest will win it for their team.

Connor: So last contestant standing wins?

Chris: Yes! And since the Seagulls won the last challenge, they'll get a 20 second late start!

(other teams groan and complain)

Sabra: 20 seconds? That's a lot!

Corwin: Shouldn't it be like 5-10 seconds?

Satchel: Yeah! I refuse to do this challenge if they get that late start!

Chris: Then you can kiss this goodbye (shows them the million dollars)

Satchel (gets googly-eyed): Um, it's all good dude, we bros.

Chris: So, all you have to do is follow the dance moves of world class dancer Chef!

(Chef walks in)

Chef: You maggots-

Connor: Just us?

Chef: I'm calling everyone the maggots! Now shut up soldier! For that your team can start five seconds before every other team, and 25 seconds before the Seagulls!

Corwin: What? Are you-

Kaelyn: STOP! You'll make it worse! I'm sorry if that sounds mean, but it's true!

Kaarina: Please be quiet Corwin.

Corwin: But-

(Rest of team besides Satchel gives him puppy dog eyes)

Corwin: Okay…

Chef: Now! Maggots! And I mean the team! Follow me!

(Chef starts dancing the whip, and the Maggots follow)

(Five seconds later-)

Chef: Everyone besides the Seagulls, follow me!

(20 seconds later)

Chef: Seagulls, follow me!

(They keep on dancing and following Chef)

(Sabra, Dawn, Jack, Noah, and Jason drop out)

Chef: Interns, get those drop-outs out of here!

Noah: You mean dance drop-outs right? Because I didn't drop out of school!

(Interns carry them away)

(Contestants and Chef keep on dancing)

(Macaria, Magnolia, Kaarina, Jared, Satchel trips and fails, drop out)

Chef: Do you still got it?

(They keep on dancing, when Aaliyah starts to move towards Silas)

(Aaliyah shoves Silas a little bit, barely noticeable, but is enough to make him fall and drop out)

Chef: The Crazy Cows are out!

Aaliyah: So they're last place? Everyone else is safe from elimination!

Chris: That is correct.

Anna: Then I'm going to drop out now…

Chris: In that case, we are down to our final two teams? Coming back from the break, we're going to have a dance-off between the Mistro Maggots and the Sick Seagulls. A real dance-off. Who will win? Who will the Wacko Whales choose to vote out? And why does my hair look so good? Come back from the break to find out! Except for the last question, I'm never going to reveal my secret. Don't leave from this episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

Chris: This is simple… The two teams (including the previously eliminated players) will choose one dance to perform. Whichever team performs the better dance will win.

Macaria: How will you judge which team is better?

Chris: Chef, and intern, and I will be your three judges. We will each give you guys a score between 1 and 10. Team with the most points wins. You'll have 3 minutes to prep for your dance.

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots)

Corwin: What dance should we perform?

Kaelyn: We should do a dance that we all know.

Satchel: Moonwalk?

Kaarina: No! None of us here know how to do that.

Kaelyn: I know! Were you guys also taught square dancing in school?

Corwin, Satchel, and Kaarina: Yeah…

Kaelyn: Then let's do square dancing, except with only two pairs. We'll do Satchel and I and Kaarina and Corwin. We're sure to do well in this.

Kaarina: I guess we have no better ideas.

(Camera flips to Sick Seagulls)

Magnolia: What dance should we do?

Macaria: I don't know… there are so many options to choose from…

Magnolia: Maybe we could do the tango?

Macaria: But we have three people, it'll be weird to do the tango with three people.

Magnolia: Ambrose, any ideas? You've been quiet so far.

Ambrose: Actually, I do have one idea. We should do a more modern dance, one that the viewers will be entertained by and one that Chris and the intern can definitely relate to. I don't know about Chef though, he seems a bit old school.

Magnolia: So what modern dance would we do?

Macaria: Dougie? Nae-Nae? Whip?

Ambrose: How about rather than just one, we pick a dance routine that does them all?

Macaria: Wait you mean…?

Ambrose: That's exactly what I mean.

(Time skip)

(Camera shows teams not competing in the stands, with a judges stand in front of a dance floor)

Chris: And let the teams come in! First performance will be from the Mistro Maggots! Let's see what they thought of.

(Maggots go on dance floor)

Kaelyn: For our dance, we decided to do a square dancing routine.

Corwin: Start the music!

(Maggots perform their routine, performing solidly)

Chris: Chef, what do you say?

Chef: Old School! I like it! Great routine Maggots. I give it an eight.

Chris: Joe (the intern)?

Joe: I'll give it a seven.

Chris: I'll give it a five and a half. So a total of 20 and a half points from the Mistro Maggots! Well done team! Seagulls, you're up!

(Seagulls replace Maggots on dance floor)

Magnolia: For our dance-

Macaria: We decided to perform from the song-

Ambrose: "Watch Me" by Silento. Hit it!

(Seagulls perform their routine, Chef staying thoughtful the entire time)

Chris: I like the modern performance. I'll give it an eight.

Joe: I agree. Great performance, I'll give it an eight as well.

Chris: Chef, what do you say?

(Dramatic music starts)

Chef: After careful deliberation…

(Seagulls gulp)

Chef: Personal bias…

(Seagulls gulp even more)

Chef: But I cannot doubt the talent and skill shown here… but I will have to dock points because of the song choice. So I'm going to go with a six.

Chris: That brings them a total of 22 points! The Seagulls win a cruise for 3 days until the next challenge! Congrats!

Ambrose: YES!

(Seagulls pack their stuff and board the cruise ship)

Chris: As for the Wacko Whales, it's to the campfire ceremony to you.

(Time skip)

Chris: And the votes are in. Here's who's safe: Silas and Jack.

(Silas and Jack collect marshmallows)

Chris: Dawn, your aura reading abilities have freaked us all out, and Sabra, you've been incredibly controlling for your team. But the one who will be eliminated is Sabra.

Sabra: WHAT? I'm the best player on this team!

Jack: You destroyed this team.

Silas: He's right… epic fail.

(Sabra boards the Plane of Shame and flies away)

Chris: And that's it for another episode. How will the Wacko Whales do now without Sabra? Will Aaliyah figure out how Ambrose found out about her escapade? And will you ever find out about my hair secrets? To find out, come back next time on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!


	7. Episode 7: Up, Up, and Way Up!

Episode 7: Up, Up, and Way UP!

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Camera shows contestants going through a scavenger hunt)

Chris: Our contestants went through a scavenger hunt for a disco ball, party hat, and a cake. This brought the party theme at our challenge. And what's one of the most important things in parties? Dancing!

(Camera shows contestants in dance-off)

Chris: After some pretty intense dancing, the Sick Seagulls ended up being victorious. The losers? Well, that was the Wacko Whales, who decided to get rid of their nuisance Sabra.

(Camera shows Sabra boarding the Plane of Shame)

Chris: Today's challenge will be sky-high. It will test our contestants nerves… What is this challenge? Are the Wacko Whales going to perform better or worse without Sabra? And seriously, are you ever going to find out my hair secrets? Come back to find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come Back)

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots, who are in the lounge room of their cabin)

Kaelyn: Thank god the smell is gone.

Corwin: I wonder how the smell came there in the first place.

Satchel: Yeah… I want to smash in the person who did that.

Kaarina: Don't do that, our team will probably face consequences if you do.

(Camera flips to Crazy Cows boys cabin)

Silas: Thank god we got rid of Sabra.

Jack: Did you really hate her that much?

Silas: Yes! I mean no! I mean yes! Ugh, I just don't know.

Jack: Well, let's just focus on our future challenges.

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales lounge cabin)

Noah: Well, we've made it this far and we've only had to eliminate one camper.

Jared: That's actually pretty good.

Jason: Yeah! I'm glad I'm not that camper! I'm having a blast!

Noah: Yeah, yeah, just don't screw up.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Noah: I'm not stupid… I know that the next time we lose, I'm a goner. I'm the only one from generation one here. The rest of the guys are fourth generation. I'll need to make friends… or just win. I'll go with the latter.**

 **Close Confessional**

Jared: Hey, where's Aaliyah?

Jason: I have no idea.

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots lounge)

Macaria: Well, we've won two in a row.

Magnolia: Yeah, after that good start, and then messing up a bit, it feels good win to win two challenges in a row.

Ambrose (walking in): Yeah, well let's make it three in a row. A three-peat has never been done in history of Total Drama. Let's change that.

Magnolia: That would be pretty nice. Hey, where have you been?

Macaria: Yeah, I haven't seen you all morning.

Ambrose: Oh, I was just going on a jog.

Magnolia: Well, it hasn't been the first time you've gone on a really early jog.

 _Open Flashback:_

 _(Camera shows Ambrose walking towards Wacko Whales cabin)_

 _Ambrose: (sets piece of paper and bag of rotten food in front of door, before knocking on the door and then sprinting away)_

 _Analiyah (opening door): What's this?_

 _(Aaliyah picks up the paper)_

 _(Camera zooms in on the paper, showing the heading, which says: "Challenge Schedule")_

 _Aaliyah: The Challenge Schedule and a bag of rotten food… I know what to do with this… (smirks)_

 _(Camera shows Ambrose washing hands in the lounge)_

 _(Magnolia walks in)_

 _Magnolia: What are you doing?_

 _Ambrose: Oh just washing my hands after a walk._

 _Magnolia: I didn't know you were all into being sanitary…_

 _Ambrose: I'm not. Well, good night!_

 _(Ambrose goes upstairs towards the boys cabin)_

 _Magnolia: Weird…_

 _Close Flashback_

Ambrose: You're right. It wasn't the first time I've gone out at a strange time for a jog. But I like jogging in the morning and even sometimes late at night.

Macaria: Okay, I won't question. Did you do anything special on this jog?

 _Open Flashback_

 _(Camera shows Ambrose talking to Aaliyah)_

 _Ambrose: Really? You got all the teams to team up on us?_

 _Aaliyah: It won't happen again. I was desperate._

 _Ambrose: I can go to the Maggots whenever I want and tell them what you did._

 _Aaliyah: No! Please don't. I'll report back to you on our team. Like a spy._

 _Ambrose: Okay, but teaming up on us wasn't cool._

 _(Ambrose walks away)_

 _Aaliyah: What did I get myself into?_

 _Close Flashback_

Ambrose (shakes head): No, I didn't do anything special on this jog. Just some good exercise.

Macaria: Alright, I won't question anymore. It just would be more diplomatic if you were to tell us more details.

Ambrose: It was just an average jog.

Magnolia: Let's just focus on today's challenge.

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers, report to the plains for your flight- er, challenge.

Ambrose: Let's go!

(Ambrose walks out of cabin)

Magnolia: You ever get the feeling he's hiding something from us?

Macaria: Yeah, well, let's just let it go.

(They walk out of cabin too)

(Time Skip)

(Camera shows campers standing in front of an airplane)

Chris: Board the plane campers for your challenge!

Jason: I hate planes!

Chef: Deal with it. Get in…

Jason: Yes sir (saluting)!

(Campers board plane)

Chris: This challenge is also a two-part challenge. Kind of. Your challenge will be to train in sky-diving, and then actually try to sky-dive into targets. Whoever performs the best in training will receive an advantage in the second challenge.

Ambrose: Is this safe?

Chef: Does it matter if it is?

Ambrose: Actually, yeah it does. You can die in a sky-diving accident. And if one person here dies, you'll be hearing from lawyers.

Chef: Uh… (in shock from being talked back to)

Chris: Okay, we'll make it safe. Now let's just fly to training.

(Time Skip)

Chris: Okay, we have arrived for our training. Are you all suited up?

Campers: Yes!

Chris: Then let's bring out our flight instructor, Dave Gibbins!

(Dave comes in)

Dave: Are you all suited? Then let's go through some warm-ups before we do our exercises.

(Camera shows campers going through push-ups, sit-ups, and jogging)

Chris: Dave, who's in the lead so far?

Dave: From my assistants and my analysis, we have concluded that the Mistro Maggots and the Sick Seagulls are tied for first place, and the Crazy Cows and Wacko Whales are tied for second place.

(Campers react)

Dave: Let's go through the real exercises now.

(time skip-three hours later)

Chris: Who's in the lead so far?

Dave: The Sick Seagulls are in first, the Mistro Maggots in second, and the Wacko Whales and the Crazy Cows are tied for third.

Chris: In that case, the Sick Seagulls win an advantage in the second part! Come back to find out who will live, who will die, and who will win the challenge on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

Chris: Okay campers, your challenge will be to skydive into these targets. The Sick Seagulls will get to skydive into larger targets, as they got an advantage. Each team will try to get the highest percentage of team members in the target. We'll go in order from last to first. Since the Whales and Cows are tied, but the Whales have more members, the Cows will go first. Then the Whales, than the Maggots, than the Seagulls. Cows, suit up for your death- I mean, dive.

(Cows suit up)

Chris: Our world class pilot Chef will fly you up in the Plane of Shame.

(Time Skip)

(Camera shows Cows in the plane, in midair)

Chef: We're at our position. Who's jumping first?

Silas: Uh…

Jack: How about…

Dawn: I'll do it.

(Dawn jumps out)

Chef: She's dead… ACTIVATE YOUR PARACHUTE!

(Dawn lands away from the target)

Silas: Let's jump at the same time!

Jack: Okay!

(Silas and Jake both jump, and both land on the target)

Silas: ⅔!

Jake: 66%!

Chris: Okay, Whales, you're up next!

(Time Skip)

(Camera shows Whales in the Plane)

Noah: Okay guys, let's not mess this up.

Chef: We're here!

Noah: I'll jump first.

(Noah jumps and lands in the target)

Jared: I'll jump now.

(Joey jumps and lands in the target)

Aaliyah: I'll jump… don't fail Jason.

Jason: What if you fail?

Aaliyah: I'm not talking about landing in the target, I'm talking about activating the parachute.

(Aaliyah jumps, barely missing the target)

Jason: Oh man… it's all on me. I'll just close my eyes and jump.

(Jason jumps, eyes closed)

Campers: JASON! ACTIVATE YOUR PARACHUTE!

Jason: Oops… (activates it just in time)

(Jason lands on the edge of the target but then slides out)

Chris: So it's 50% for the Whales. Next up, the Maggots!

Aaliyah: But he technically was in!

Chef: You wanna argue?

Aaliyah (backs down): No, no, 50 percent it is!

(Time skip)

(Camera show Maggots about to jump)

Chef: Ready!

Corwin: I'm going to jump.

(Corwin jumps, landing in the target)

Satchel: I got this.

(Satchel jumps, landing in the target)

Kaelyn: Let's jump together.

Kaarina: Sounds good… I'm getting nervous.

(They jump, Kaarina landing in the target and Kaelyn not)

Chris: 75% FOR THE MAGGOTS! For the Seagulls to win, they can't have a single miss. Oh and I change my mind. You'll have larger targets for two of the jumps. The final one has to be an extra small one! Either that or you all just do medium targets.

Magnolia: What?

Macaria: But we won-

Ambrose: It's okay. They'll jump in the larger targets, I got the extra small one.

Chris: OKAY!

(Time skip)

(Camera shows Sick Seagulls in plane)

Chris: It's ready for the jump!

Macaria: Magnolia, let's jump together! I'm feeling nervous.

Magnolia: Good idea, it'll quell our nerves.

Ambrose: Good luck!

(Magnolia and Macaria jump into the large target, easily landing)

(Chris brings out extra small target)

Chris: It all comes down to this. Will he do it? Who will win? Who will be eliminated? Come back to find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

Chef: Wow, the extra wait must make the pressure even worse…

Ambrose: Yeah, but once you play a lot of sports and instruments you get used to it. Well, wish me luck.

(Ambrose jumps)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Noah: I didn't care. I already knew that my team had lost…**

 **Ambrose: It was kind of like time slowed down… like in the movies.**

 **Corwin: The target was so small… I was so confident…**

 **Close Confessional**

(Ambrose lands in the target)

Chris: And the Sick Seagulls complete the three-peat! As for the Wacko Whales, it's to the campfire for you.

SEAGULLS: YEAH!

(TIME SKIP)

(Camera shows campfire ceremony)

Chris: And the votes are in! Here's who is safe: Jared and Jason. Aaliyah, you're on the chopping block for being in control… and Noah, I guess the only reason you're here is because Aaliyah made a pact with Jason and Jared to vote you out.

Aaliyah: Chris! Did you have to say that?

Chris: Yes, yes I did. And so because of this, you're going to lose your smartest and most experienced player. Sorry Noah, but it's to the Plane of Shame for you.

Noah: Alright, bye Jared and Jason.

Jared and Jason: Bye.

Noah: But like I said about Alejandro… beware of eels. Aaliyah is one of them.

Jason: One of them? Do you mean that there is more?

Noah: Well-

(Chris shoves Noah towards the Plane of Shame)

Chris: And that's it for another episode of TOTAL, DRAMA REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND! Chef get him out of here before he messes things up for us.

(Noah flies away on the Plane of Shame)


	8. Episode 8: Capture the Flag

Episode 8: Capture the Flag

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Camera shows contestants going through skydiving training)

Chris: Our contestants prepped for skydiving…

(Camera shows contestants skydiving towards targets)

Chris: As they would be trying to skydive into targets. Some failed… Some almost bailed…

(Camera shows failed jumps)

Chris: But in the end, the Seagulls won!

(Camera shows Ambrose's game winning jump)

Chris: Will the Seagulls continue their momentum they got from the three-peat? Will the Wacko Whales do better without Noah? I seriously doubt it. And you still don't know my hair secrets! To try to find out, come back for the next episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come Back)

(Camera flips to Sick Seagulls girls cabin)

Macaria: Wow, I still can't believe that we actually did the three-peat!

Magnolia: I know! Hey, where's Ambrose! I don't hear him downstairs making breakfast…

Macaria: Yeah, none of us can actually eat Chef's food and survive!

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales boys cabin)

Jared: Maybe it was a bad idea to vote off Noah…

Jason: Yeah, we should have voted off Aaliyah…

Jared: Speaking about Aaliyah, where is she?

Jason: Let's check downstairs.

(Jared and Jason walk downstairs to the lounge room)

Jason: Aaliyah?

Jared: There's nobody here.

Jason: Huh, strange…

(Camera flips to Crazy Cows lounge room)

Silas: Okay guys… we can't lose anymore challenges. That would be bad.

Jack: Yeah, then we would only have two people left. That would put us at a severe disadvantage. What do you say Dawn?

Silas: Dawn?

Dawn: Shhh… I'm trying to meditate.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Dawn: I'm trying new ways to figure out why I can't read auras anymore...**

 **Silas: Dawn freaks me out sometimes…**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots lounge room)

Satchel: I DON'T GET IT! Why can't we win? We're the most athletic team!

Corwin: Well apparently not… We let the Seagulls pull off a three peat.

Kaarina: Let's not get angry and just try extra hard to win this challenge.

Kaelyn: Yes. Calm down please…

(Camera flips to woods)

Ambrose: Did you follow my instructions?

Aaliyah: Yes, I got them to vote off Noah!

Ambrose: Good… any updates? Are Jared and Jason getting suspicious?

Aaliyah: No. I don't think so.

Ambrose: Tell me in case they do. Let's head back.

(They walk back)

(Time Skip)

(Camera flips to Chris, who's standing in the woods next to Chef, the woods have been noticeably been divided into four quadrants)

Chris (yelling through megaphone): CAMPERS! COME TO THE WOODS!

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales, who are in the lounge room sitting)

(Aaliyah walks in)

Jason: Where have you been this entire time?

Aaliyah: Walking. I like nature.

Jared: Well, whatever, we have to go for our challenge.

Jason: You're right.

(Whales head out to the woods)

(Time Skip)

(Camera shows campers huddled in groups, waiting for Chris)

(Chris and Chef walk in)

Chris: Campers, today's challenge will also be a two-part challenge. The first part is to collect your weapons. You will all search for crates filled with weapons. The crates will look exactly the same on the outside, but each crate will have different weapons on the inside.

Jason: Wait, weapons? Are these safe weapons?

Chris: They're all paintball weapons. Usually paintball only has the paintball pistol… But we added cannons, bow and arrows, and much more. And yes, these are real paintballs.

Kaelyn: But don't paintballs hurt?

Dawn: I assume we'll be getting gear to protect us.

Chris: Yes! The gear will all be the same, except they will have different colors. Dark Green, Light Green, Brown, and Light Blue. Begin your search!

(Time Skip)

Chris: Okay, every team has found a crate. Open it! Let's open it in order of placement from the last challenge. Whales, then Cows, then Maggots, then Seagulls.

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales)

Aaliyah: Okay, on the count of three, we'll open it. 1, 2, 3!

(Jared and Jason open crate)

Chris: What's inside?

Jared: We got dark green gear, a paintball cannon, and… paintball swords?

Magnolia: What's a paintball sword?

Chris: When you slap someone with it, it puts paint on them, eliminating them.

Kaarina: Is it safe?

Chris: It's made out of wood, but it's dull. So, it's pretty safe, but it'll hurt. Moving on! Cows!

(Camera flips to Cows)

Silas: Let's just open it now.

Jack: Yeah, get it over with.

(Cows open their crate)

Silas: We have brown gear, paintball bow and arrows, and a cannon.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Silas: Brown gear? Not as good as the green gear, but not as bad as the blue gear, as you could be easily seen in that.**

 **Dawn: I wonder why I can't still see auras.**

 **Jack: I hope we know how to use these bow and arrows.**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: Maggots, your turn!

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots)

Satchel: I can't wait!

(Satchel opens crate)

Chris: What's in there?

Satchel: Dark green gear, machine guns, and a cannon!

Silas: They get machine guns? That's not cool!

Chris: Correction- paintball machine guns…

Satchel: Thank god I'm a hunter. This will be useful.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Satchel: Yeah, hunting is one of my hobbies.**

 **Ambrose: He likes hunting? Well that could be a problem.**

 **Corwin: Hey, I'll take any advantage I can get.**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: Seagulls, your turn!

(Camera flips to Seagulls, who then open their crate)

Ambrose: We have pistols, light blue gear, and… are these paintball grenades?

Aaliyah: They get paintball grenades! No fair!

Jason: But they do have that light blue gear, which will make them easy to see.

Chris: Well, now that you guys have your equipment, here's the second part. We're going to play a classic game of capture of flag, except you can get eliminated anywhere, simply by being hit with paint. Now, teams, you have five minutes to get ready, go to your quadrant and hide your flag. Go!

(Teams hurry off)

(Time skip)

Chris: Let the games begin!

(Camera flips to Crazy Cows)

Silas: Do we even know how to use the bows and arrows?

Jack: Nope but we'll figure it out as we go.

Silas: What should be our plan?

Jack: Defense first.

Dawn: I'll got out on offense. You two stay on defense.

Jack: Are you sure about that?

Dawn: Yes.

(Dawn hurries off)

Jack: That was weird.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Dawn: I really need to figure out why I can't read auras anymore…**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Mistro Maggots)

Satchel: It's simple. Here's the plan.

Kaelyn: Since you're the hunter I guess we should listen to you.

Kaarina: Yeah, I agree with what you said.

Corwin: I agree with the girls. You're the man on this one Sam.

Satchel: Here's what we do… I need to get my hands on those bow and arrows…

(Camera flips to the Wacko Whales)

Jared: You think we hid our flag well?

Jason: I think so.

Aaliyah: Remember, the first team to lose their flag loses. So even if we all get hit by paint, we can still win if nobody finds our flag.

Jared: Okay.

(Camera flips to Sick Seagulls)

Ambrose: I think we hid our flag sufficiently enough.

Magnolia: But what should our strategy be?

Macaria: I don't have much experience with paintball or capture the flag…

Ambrose: Let's focus more on defense. If they don't get out flag we can still win.

Macaria: How do we know if someone is eliminated?

Ambrose: See that JumboTron Chris put in the middle of the Forest?

Magnolia: Yeah?

Ambrose: I'm assuming that's where he'll tell us.

Chris (through loudspeaker): Ambrose is correct. Do you all see that JumboTron up there? All of your faces and your teams will be up there. If there is an x over the picture, then that person or team is eliminated.

Ambrose: Thought so.

Magnolia: Okay, but we still don't have a plan.

Ambrose: Since we're going to focus more on defense, we're going to have two defenders and one attack. Who should be that one attacker?

Macaria: You can do it. I would feel better playing defense.

Magnolia: Same.

Ambrose: Okay… here's the plan on defense. I want you two to stay together and keep on moving around the area. Stay near the flag, but don't stay too near it. Okay?

Magnolia: Got it.

Ambrose: Well, I gotta go. I'm going to attack now.

(Ambrose runs off)

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots)

Corwin: So, I wonder if Satchel and Kaelyn have reached Cow territory yet.

Kaarina: I hope they did. I really don't want to finish last here.

Corwin: Yeah, but it'll be important to see how we do here. Winning is necessary, as we can't let the Seagulls win four in a row.

Kaarina: That team does scare me a bit.

(Camera flips to the Crazy Cows)

Silas: Well, I wonder if Dawn has attacked yet.

Jack: Well, nobody has been hit yet, so-

(Jack gets hit by paint)

(Satchel and Kaelyn run in)

Kaelyn: Nice shot!

Satchel: Thanks!

(Silas fires at Kaelyn, hitting her gun)

Silas: Dang-

(Satchel runs over and pins Silas down, knocking away his weapon)

Satchel: Keep your paintball gun trained on him!

Kaelyn (complying): Okay!

Satchel: Where's the flag?

Silas: Why would I tell you?

(Satchel pulls Silas's arm back)

Silas: I-I'm still not telling.

Kaelyn: He's a warrior… can't we just finish him and search?

Satchel: Not yet. I haven't pulled out my special move yet.

Kaelyn: Maybe this is going to far...

(Satchel reaches towards Silas's fingers when-)

(BOOM-Paint sprays everywhere hitting Kaelyn and Silas, but somehow missing Satchel)

Satchel: What the? Was that a-

(Ambrose walks in)

Ambrose: Paintball grenade? Yes, it was.

Kaelyn: Run!

Satchel: I can take him!

Kaelyn: You're too valuable to the team! Don't risk it!

(Satchel runs away)

(Ambrose walks over to Silas)

Ambrose: Silas, you okay man?

Silas: Yeah… he just hurt me a bit. Thanks for the save.

Ambrose: No problem.

Jack: It's good that I had gear when I was hit… that could have hurt.

Ambrose: It could have. Well, I'll see you guys later.

(Ambrose walks away)

Silas: I wonder why he didn't look for our flag?

Jack: We may not know.

Chris (through loudspeaker): And Kaelyn, Silas, and Jack are out!

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales)

Jared: Was it really necessary to have everybody on defense?

Aaliyah: Yes! That way nobody can get our flag.

Jason: Well, I guess all we have to do is not finish last.

(Camera flips to Dawn)

Dawn: I still can't read auras…

Chris (through loudspeaker): We have just added a new feature to the JumboTron! There is now also a list of how many hits each person has. It's sorted from most hits to least hits.

Dawn: Interesting… But why can't I read auras?

(Camera shows figure hiding in the shadows creeping in)

Figure (in raspy voice): Don't move Dawn…

Dawn: What? (Starts to turn around)

Figure: Do not turn around.

Dawn: Who are you? I do not recognize this raspy voice.

Figure: I know why you can't read auras anymore.

Dawn: What? How?

Figure: You read auras based off of magnetic energy and nature. The nature here is very artificial… and I put a device on you that wards off magnetic energy, limiting your abilities.

Dawn: Why?

Figure: You won't know… (hits dawn with paint)

(Camera shows figure walking away, then zooms in on the face… showing Ambrose)

(Camera goes back to Dawn)

Dawn: Device? (searches her body, finds device in her jacket pocket)

Dawn: Oh wow… I can read auras again. Yes!

(Camera flips back to Jack and Silas, who are just sitting and talking)

Jack: We actually still have a chance. I hope Dawn does good.

Chris: A new hit has happened! Check the JumboTron for updates!

Silas: It looks as if Ambrose got Dawn. Way to jinx it! At least he didn't get our flag.

(Ambrose walks in, looking around, before stopping)

Ambrose: Hey, Silas, is that brown handkerchief your flag?

Silas: Yes…

(Ambrose pulls flag and starts to walk back)

Ambrose: Work together to vote off Dawn!

(Ambrose steps out of the scene)

Jack: Way to jinx it Silas!

Silas: Shut up… Let's just do what Ambrose said and work together to vote off Dawn…

Jack: Alright.

(Awkward silence)

Chris: And the Crazy Cows are out! Check the JumboTron to find out who got their flag!

Silas: He got back there fast…

(Camera flips to the Wacko Whales)

Jared: Guys, I just realized something!

Jason: What?

Joey: If the Seagulls launch a paintball grenade at us, we'll all be hit!

Aaliyah: Why can't you have these "aha" moments earlier?

Jared: Why do you always have to make a plan that involves us all staying together?

Jason: Guys! You're both right! But stop arguing! We'll be seen!

(Camera shows blue flash run by)

Jared: Was that just someone wearing a blue uniform running by?

Jason: Oh no…

(Satchel runs in, and shoots Jared)

Satchel: Got you!

(Ambrose runs in, and throws paintball grenade)

(BOOM- paint flies everywhere, hitting Satchel, Jason, and Aaliyah)

Chris (through loudspeaker): And that's three more people eliminated. So far, one team is out, Ambrose has the only capture, and Ambrose is leading in hits with 6, and Satchel has 2.

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: Will Ambrose continue his dominance? How will the Mistro Maggots do after losing Satchel? And will the Seagulls win four in a row? It certainly looks like it, but to find out for sure, come back after the break on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come Back)

Ambrose: Now where is the flag?

Jason: You'll never find out!

Ambrose: It's dark green gear… you're wearing dark green pants… stand up Jarek.

Jason: You can't make me.

Ambrose: Come on man, please don't make me hit you with more paint.

Jason: Alright… (stands up)

Ambrose: Empty your pockets.

(Jason empties his pockets, with a dark green handkerchief falling out)

(Ambrose picks it up, and starts walking away)

Ambrose: Thanks man!

(Time skip)

Chris (through loudspeaker): And now only the Mistro Maggots and Sick Seagulls are left! Check the JumboTron for stats!

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots)

Corwin: So it's just you and me…

Kaarina: You and I.

Corwin: Can you honestly think of grammar in a time like this?

Kaarina: Well, I am pretty worried! They have three, we have two!

(Sick Seagulls run in)

Ambrose: Attack!

(Ambrose hits Kaarina with paintball pistol)

(Corwin hits Macaria)

Ambrose: It's two to one! Finish him!

Magnolia: Okay! I got this!

(Magnolia fires, hitting Ambrose with paint)

Ambrose: Are you serious?

Magnolia: Sorry, it was-

(Corwin hits Magnolia with paint)

Chris (coming in): Since the Maggots are the last team standing, they win!

Ambrose: Don't they have to find our flag first?

Chris: He eventually will, as there is no time limit! And I really don't want to stay out here. Can't risk the face. Maggots win an advantage in the next challenge! As for the Cows, it's to campfire ceremony for you.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Silas: I think we should take Ambrose's advice and vote Dawn out.**

 **Jack: Yeah, Dawn, out. I wonder why Ambrose wanted her out though.**

 **Dawn: I know who the figure was. I could tell by the JumboTron. I have to warn them all before I get eliminated.**

 **Close Confessional**

(time skip)

(Camera shows campfire ceremony)

Chris: And the votes are in… who will be out? That person is… it is… Dawn!

Dawn: Alas, it is my turn to leave. May the fates have it so. But I must warn you of the bad things happening-

Chris: Get her out of here!

(Chef hauls out Dawn, taking her to the Plane of Shame)

(Camera shows Dawn flying out)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jack: I wonder what Dawn wanted to warn us about. Jason told me that Noah also tried to warn the Whales last episode, but Chris interrupted him too…**

 **Kaelyn: I can't help but sense something fishy is going on here.**

 **Ambrose: 8 down… 11 to go. Like Mal said, one by one they will fall… But Magnolia has to go next.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: How will the Cows do with only two members? Will the Maggots continue their win streak? And how is Ambrose feeling about Magnolia's shot? Come back next time to find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Before closing credits, cameras show Ambrose in the woods, making fake blood)

Ambrose: This will come in handy for the next challenge… and getting rid of Magnolia.

(Ambrose suddenly turns around)

Ambrose: Who's there!?

(Camera shows pair of eyes watching him then someone running away)

(Ambrose follows, and finds something they dropped, it's a locket)

Ambrose: I need to find out who this locket belongs to… and fast.

(End)


	9. Episode 9: Sumo Stars

Episode 9: Sumo Stars

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Camera shows Contestants opening crates of paintball weapons)

Chris: Our campers had an epic game of paintball capture the flag!

(Camera shows people being hit by paint)

Chris: Ambrose was dominating originally, but when his own teammate accidentally shot him, the Mistro Maggots ended up winning!

(Camera shows Magnolia getting Ambrose, then the Maggots winning)

Chris: The Crazy Cows ended up losing, and eliminated Dawn, as Ambrose said they should.

(Camera shows Ambrose telling Silas and Jack to eliminate Dawn)

Chris: And did someone figure out Ambrose's plans?

(Camera shows figure watching Ambrose, then Ambrose picking up a locket)

Chris: Who is this figure? Is the locket theirs? And what does Ambrose have in store next? To find out come back on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots lounge room)

Corwin: Yes! We are definitely the best team here!

Kaarina: Well, we haven't won the most challenges, the Seagulls have.

Corwin: But we've lost the least.

Kaelyn: I guess he's right…

Satchel: And we have the most people left! Let's show the Seagulls that they're not the only one that can three-peat!

(Camera flips to Sick Seagulls girls cabin)

Magnolia: I can't believe you did that!

Macaria: Well I didn't!

Magnolia: Don't deny it! Who else would steal my lucky bracelet? You were always complimenting it, and saying that you wanted one like that!

Macaria: That doesn't mean that I would actually steal it!

(Ambrose knocks on door)

Ambrose: Can I come in?

Magnolia: Yes!

(Ambrose comes in)

Ambrose: What's going on?

Magnolia: She stole my bracelet!

Ambrose: Are you kidding me?

Macaria: I didn't! She just lost it and is blaming it on me!

Ambrose: Ladies, calm down. I'm sure you just misplaced it. Come on, let's go get some breakfast. Chill.

 _Open Flashback_

 _(Camera shows Macaria, Magnolia, and Ambrose outside, passing around a soccer ball)_

 _Ambrose: I'm going to go inside, I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back._

 _Macaria and Magnolia: Okay._

 _(Camera shows Ambrose go upstairs, walk right by bathroom, and into the girls bedroom)_

 _Ambrose: There's her bracelet! She took it off before going to play soccer._

 _(Ambrose takes bracelet and puts it in under Macaria's pillow)_

 _Ambrose: That should do it!_

 _(Ambrose goes back downstairs)_

 _Close Flashback_

(Camera flips to Sick Seagulls lounge room)

Silas: I guess we're the only ones left on our team Jack…

Jack: Yeah, well, we'll just have to deal with it and move on.

Silas: Yeah, but it'll be a lot harder now. Let's go eat breakfast.

Jack: Yeah, I'm starving.

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales boys cabin)

Jarek: I'm feeling as if Aaliyah is up to something.

Jared: Yeah, she's been acting strange recently.

Jarek: And the golden boy Ambrose is up to something too.

Jared: Ambrose? Nah? He's been pretty chill.

Jarek: Trust me…

(Camera flips to Crazy Cows, who are sitting outside of their cabin)

Silas: It's just us two.

Jack: Yeah, we just gotta push through.

Silas: But I don't know if we have enough moves.

(Ambrose walks past them)

Ambrose: Nice rhymes! You guys should be rappers, since you got the rhymes, and the cool shoes. It's too good to be true!

Silas: Nah, I don't really like rap.

Jack: Same..

Ambrose: Well, I'll catch up with you guys later. I got some conditional things to take care of. It's infuriating…

(Ambrose walks away)

Silas: I wonder what things he's talking about.

Jack: Yeah…

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers, report to the Gym for your challenge!

Jack: Well, we gotta go!

Silas: Yup.

(Time skip- commercial break)

(Come back)

(Camera shows contestants at gym, with Chris next to Chef, who's wearing a sumo wrestler's outfit?)

Satchel: Hey, Chef, nice underwear!

Jared: I think he thinks he's in China.

Ambrose: I'm pretty sure sumo wrestling originated in Japan… but wow, Chef, how'd they get you to wear that?

Chef: (flashes money)

Campers: Ohhhhhhhhhh….

Corwin: Can Chef wear something else?

Aaliyah: Yeah, I think I may puke!

Kaelyn: Yeah…

 **Open Confessional**

 **Kaelyn: Was it mean to agree with them?**

 **Ambrose (puts fake blood on leg): That should do it…**

 **Jack: I have a bad feeling about this challenge.**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: As you guys may be able to guess from Chef's outfit, today's challenge is based off of Sumo Wrestling!

Jared: Do we have to wear those outfits?

Chris: Only if you want to!

Campers: No thanks!

Chris: But you will have to wear classic boxing clothes.

Ambrose (walks over to Jared and pretends to be shoved by him): Ouch!

Jared: I didn't do anything!

Kaelyn: Did you really just shove him over?

Jared: I'm sorry man, it was an accident!

Ambrose: It's all good… (tries to stand up, but then sits back down, clearly showing everyone the "blood" on his leg)

Macaria: Oh gosh, you okay?

Magnolia: He cheated! Jared wants to make us lose! Give him a punishment!

Ambrose (slowly gets up): No, it's okay. I'm fine. I'll just clean the blood and patch up. I know first aid. Don't punish Jared. It's all good.

Chef: Interns, help him away!

(Interns help Ambrose limp back to his cabin)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Magnolia: That was cheap!**

 **Macaria: He was probably the strongest out of us, and now he's injured… Wow Jared…**

 **Kaelyn: That was a cheap shot.**

 **Aaliyah: I was next to Jared. It's funny… I didn't notice him shove Ambrose.**

 **Jarek: Man, I thought Jared was a nice guy.**

 **Satchel: Sad, but makes things easier for us.**

 **Ambrose: This episode, Magnolia will be gone, and the next, Jared! Perfect!**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: Anyway, in this challenge, each team will choose one sumo. You will then train this unlucky camper for a wrestling tournament. We will begin this tournament after the break. Who will win? Who will wrestle for the Seagulls now that Ambrose is injured? And what is up with Jared?

Jared: I told you, I did nothing!

Chris: Sure. Find out when we come back on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Come back)

Chris: Teams, who will your sumos be?

Kaelyn: Satchel will be ours.

Aaliyah: Jared will be ours.

Magnolia (smirking): Macaria will be ours?

Macaria: What? I thought that you were going to-

Chris: Moving on…

Silas: Jack will be ours.

Chris: Okay, you have one hour to train this sumo for the wrestling tournament! Begin!

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales)

Aaliyah: It's simple. Jared, even if you may be a scheming cheater, you are the biggest here.

Jared: I didn't do it!

Jarek: Jared, we all know the truth, let's just move on. But it's true, you're the biggest and strongest here. Your strategy should be to just force them to the ground, and pin them.

Jared: Couldn't I also just push them out of the ring?

Jarek: But that's also more risky, as they could get around you and trip you…

Jared: True, true…

(Camera flips to Sick Seagulls)

Magnolia: Well, good luck. You're not getting any training from me!

Macaria: Thought so…

(Ambrose limps in)

Ambrose: I'll help. It's simple. Since Macaria isn't stronger than the competition she should have a specific strategy. In sumo wrestling, you win if you can shove your opponent out of the ring, but that isn't happening, so you'll have to win by the second way.

Macaria: Which is?

Ambrose: Forcing them onto the ground. But instead of pinning them, try to trip them.

Macaria: Okay…

Magnolia: But don't expect any help from me, I still think you stole my bracelet.

Macaria: Whatever, what do you know anyway?

Ambrose: Let's just go through some fitness workouts…

(Camera flips to Crazy Cows)

Silas: Just try to trip them. That's your best chance. However, if you somehow get matched up against Macaria, pin her. That would be easier.

Jack: Okay, sounds good! We done!

Silas: Yeah, just do some push-ups and sit-ups. We'll be fine.

(Camera flips to Mistro Maggots)

Satchel: If I face Jack or Magnolia you already know that I'm going to win!

Kaelyn: What about against Jared?

Satchel: Uh, it'll be harder, but I'll do it!

Corwin: Yeah, yeah.

Kaarina: Just win.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Satchel: Gotta stay confident to win!**

 **Kaelyn: I don't like how overconfident Satchel is… not trying to be mean, but for such a handsome, I mean, good guy he can be really annoying sometimes.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: Things are starting to heat up in the teams! When will Magnolia trust Macaria? Is Satchel's confidence good or bad? Come back to find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come Back)

Chris: I have decided the match-ups for the first round. Jared, Satchel, you'll face each other in semi-final match one. Jack and Macaria in semi-final match two.

Satchel: You can't put the two strongest on the same semi-final!

Chris: I didn't. We completely ignored who was fighting and instead just seeded the teams by their performance so far. First was Seagulls, second was Maggots, third was Whales, and fourth was Cows.

Aaliyah: Not so confident now, are you Satchel?

Satchel: Nah, I'm still going to win.

Chris: Get in your boxing suits! It'll be interesting to see you guys sumo wrestler in boxing outfits…

(Satchel and Jared go into changing room and change, and then come back)

Chris: Get in position, our referee will be Chef!

Chef: Alright, you guys ready?

(Satchel and Jared nod their heads)

Chef: Begin!

Satchel: Come at me bro!

Jared: Why don't you come at me?

Satchel: Because you're the cheater, not me!

Jared: I'm not a cheater!

(Satchel rushes joey, throws a quick jab and punch)

Satchel: Come at me!

Jared: This is sumo wrestling, not boxing!

Satchel: But I'm slowly pushing you out of the ring!

Jared: Oh.

Satchel: Huh, don't you have an older twin brother?

Jared: Yes…

Satchel: Isn't he bigger?

Jared: Yes…

Satchel: So it wouldn't be as easy to beat him! He's probably also stronger than you, faster, cooler..

Jared: Why you…

Satchel: He must be the favorite child in the family!

Jared: AGH! (Rushes at Satchel and sends him flying out of the ring)

Everyone: OUCH!

Chris: Hey, play that in some slow motion!

(Camera shows Jared shoving Satchel out of ring)

Chris: What a move! Satchel's trash talking worked, but he went too far! Whales beat Maggots, and now we move to the other semi-final, where it's Seagulls versus Cows when we come back on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Aaliyah: Serves Satchel right for being overconfident and cocky. But wow… I didn't know Jared had a bit of a temper!**

 **Jarek: Jared…**

 **Jared: I don't know what came over me! But I won the match, that's what matters.**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: Now that the sumos have changed and are ready, let's begin!

(Camera shows Macaria and Jack lining up)

Silas: Jack, just overpower her!

Jack: Got it!

Ambrose: Macaria, you know what to do!

Chef: Begin!

(Macaria immediately rushes at Jack, catching him off guard)

Jack: What the?

(Macaria shoves him back, getting him off balance before tripping him)

Jack: Woah!

(Jack goes in midair, but somehow lands on his feet)

Macaria: What? You didn't fall?

Jack: I practiced balance with Silas. Thought it may come in handy. Nice try… but no dice.

(Jack shoves Macaria out of the ring)

Macaria: No!

Chris: And the Cows win! Huh, the first and second second seeds were both upset. Didn't see that coming…

Kaelyn: So now we do a third place match?

Chris: Nope! Here, we do the championship first to find the winner, then find the loser!

Silas: What? That's not fair! Jack just fought!

Aaliyah: Deal with it!

Chef: Yeah kid, just let it happen! Sumos, line up!

(Jack and Jared line up)

Chef: Begin!

Jack: Don't hurt me!

(A brutal battle ensues, with Jared whacking around Jack with blow after blow, but Jack holds his ground and is sometimes able to fight back)

(Jack attempts to trip Jared, making Jared fall back, but not before Jared shoves Jack)

(Jack hits the ground just before Jared trips and falls over)

Chris: And in shockingly close fashion, the Whales win!

Whales: YES!

Chris: You guys win a free all-you-can-eat-buffet at Olive Garden!

Whales: YES!

Chris: Now let's get to the third place match! Or as I like to call it, the fourth place match!

(Camera flips to Seagulls)

Ambrose: Just try the same thing you did earlier.

Macaria: Okay.

Magnolia: Just try not to screw up that bad.

Chef: Line up!

(Macaria and Satchel get in position)

Chef: Begin!

(Immediately, Satchel doesn't fool around and shoves Macaria to the ground)

(Silence)

Chris: And extremely quickly, the Seagulls lose! Maggots, you guys get third!

Maggots: Yes!

Chris: Seagulls it's to the campfire ceremony for you!

(Time skip)

(Camera shows Sick Seagulls girl's cabin)

Magnolia: I still haven't found my bracelet!

Macaria: Check my drawers!

Magnolia: Done!

Macaria: I told you I didn't take it! Check my bed!

Magnolia: Why don't you?

Macaria: Okay!

(Macaria pulls sheet covers from bed, and underneath the pillow a bracelet falls)

Macaria: Wait, what the?

Magnolia: YOU DID TAKE IT! YOU WITCH! (Audio is bleeped out)

(Ambrose comes in)

Ambrose: What's going on?

Magnolia: I found my bracelet underneath her pillow!

Ambrose: Macaria, you took it?

Macaria: I swear I didn't take it!

Ambrose: Are you sure?

Magnolia: Can't wait for the ceremony…

(Time skip)

(Camera flips to campfire ceremony)

Chris: This ceremony, because of recent drama, you guys are going to vote out loud! Magnolia, you first!

Magnolia: I choose to vote off Macaria!

Macaria: What? Then I choose to vote off Magnolia!

Chris: Ambrose, it comes down to you. Who are you going to vote off?

Ambrose: You guys were both good teammates… I can't decide.

Chris: Hurry up!

Ambrose: I'm going to settle this with a coin flip. Heads, I vote for Magnolia, Tails, I vote for Macaria.

(Ambrose flips coin)

(Camera zooms in, shows coin showing tails)

(Ambrose hesitates)

 _Open Flashback_

 _Ambrose: It's two to one! Finish him!_

 _Magnolia: Okay! I got this!_

 _(Magnolia fires, hitting Ambrose with paint)_

 _Ambrose: Are you serious?_

 _Magnolia: Sorry, it was-_

 _(Corwin hits Magnolia with paint)_

 _Chris (coming in): Since the Maggots are the last team standing, they win!_

 _Close Flashback_

Ambrose: Heads… I'm sorry Magnolia, but you're out…

Magnolia: Well, bye Ambrose…

Macaria: Bye Magnolia…

Magnolia: I would say bye when we were best friends on this show, but now, we're done. I hope you lose Macaria. Win it for the Seagulls Ambrose!

Ambrose: I got you.

(Magnolia boards Plane of Shame)

(Camera shows plane flying away)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Macaria: I wonder why Ambrose hesitated…**

 **Ambrose: Nobody present at the scene besides me could see the coin… that's a good thing.**

 **Voice from outside Ambrose's Confessional: That's what you think!**

 **Ambrose: Hey, who's there!**

 **Voice: Nobody!**

 **(Ambrose runs out)**

 **End confessional**

(Camera flips to Ambrose who's standing outside the confessional booth, holding a locket and a piece of red hair)

Ambrose: I've seen this locket before… And this red hair… Ugh, I've been busy recently, my brain isn't working as well. I got to rest and get back to full speed.

(Ambrose walks away)

(Camera shows figure watching him)

Figure (whispering): I can't let it happen again…

(Camera flips to Chris, who's watching the scene)

Chris: Man, what drama! Who is this figure? Will Ambrose connect the dots? And what is Jared's fate going to be after being labeled as a cheater? To find out, come back next time on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!


	10. Episode 10: He's not who he appears!

Episode 10: He's not who he appears to be!

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Camera shows contestants training)

Chris: Our teams trained members for a sumo wrestling tournament.

(Camera shows compers wrestling)

Chris: In the end, because of Jared's size and cheating…

(Camera shows Ambrose's "injury")

Chirs:... the Wacko Whales won the challenge.

(Camera shows Jared's victories)

Chris: Has Ambrose healed from his "injury"? How are the Seagulls going to do with only two members left? And who is the person who's been following Ambrose around? Come back to find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

(Camera flips to Wacko Whales)

Jared: Hey, Jason, you know where Aaliyah is? She borrowed my watch, and still hasn't returned it.

Jason: Whatever, I think she went for a walk.

Jared: Jeez, man, why you got to be chippin at me?

Jason: What does that even mean?

Jared: I'm not sure, I got it from playing GTA. I think it means that you're being rude for no reason.

(Jared walks out)

(Camera flips to Aaliyah, who's walking)

Aaliyah: Where is he? He's supposed to meet me here…

(Jared comes in)

Jared: Who's supposed to come here? Who are you meeting? Do you have a secret boyfriend?

Aaliyah: Ew! No! He just owes me something, and said he would return it to me here.

Jared: You need to return something to me too.

(Ambrose walks in behind Jared, Aaliyah sees him and motions for him to leave, Ambrose nods and dives into the bushes)

Jared: What was that?

Aaliyah: What was what?

Jared: I just heard a noise in the bushes and saw you motioning to someone… What's going on?

Aaliyah: Nothing, it's none of your business. What do I owe you?

Jared (looking at her suspiciously): I want my watch back.

Aaliyah: Oh! Here you go! (hands Jared his watch)

(Jared leaves)

(Ambrose comes out of the bushes)

Ambrose: Sorry I'm late, I was hungry and grabbed a quick snack.

Aaliyah: Anyway, you want me to vote off Jared?

Ambrose: Yeah, I've set it up perfectly for you to vote him off. The next time you guys lose, if that happens, vote for Jared.

Aaliyah: What if Jared and Jason vote for me?

Ambrose: Jason doesn't like Jared since he thinks he's a cheater. You're fine there.

Aaliyah: Okay.

Ambrose: Catch up with you later. And remember what I could tell the Maggots!

(Ambrose leaves)

Aaliyah: One day…

(Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Brick, and Dawn walk onto the scene)

Aaliyah: What the? Aren't you guys from Revenge of the Island? And Dawn, weren't you eliminated?

Cameron: It was part of our contract that for the rest of the season, we would get a free stay at Playa de Losers.

Dawn: And I'm currently there right now too. It's on this Island, on the northeast corner.

Aaliyah: How did you get here?

Mike: We snuck in! It was fun too.

Aaliyah: But why did you come here?

Brick: We came to help you, even if you may be a bit shady…

Dawn: When I was here, you did a few villainous things.

Aaliyah: I guess… But I want to get rid of Ambrose. He's a threat. Did you read his aura?

Dawn: I did read an aura that should be his. It was extremely bright, except for one cunning and ambitious dark spot. That's not good... But I'm not sure, as he found a way to block my aura reading…

Zoey: He's not as bad as Mal, sorry Mike…

Mike: It's okay…

Zoey: But he's been forcing his way through the competition. We want a fair game for the campers.

Cameron: We agreed not to take any drastic measures like to follow him around, or talk to him yet…

Zoey: Yeah… that could let him catch one of us… and that would mess up everything.

Cameron: But we've come to tell you to tell someone about him. That way you'll have backup.

Aaliyah: Okay, I'll think about it.

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers, report to the woods for your challenge.

Aaliyah: I'll have to go now. It's getting late. I'll think about what you guys said, but it sounds kind of stupid to me.

(Time Skip)

(Camera flips to woods, where Chris and the campers stand)

Chris: Ambrose, your injury all patched up?

Ambrose: Yeah, why?

Chris: Because today's challenge will be based off the trilogy, "HUNGER GAMES"!

Jason: Is this safe?

Chris: Kind of. Your weapons will all the be the same paintball weapons you got earlier. However, this time, rather than being out if you get hit by paint, you'll get out if you are forced to the ground and can't get up within 3 seconds.

Aaliyah: So… we can't stay on the ground for more than three seconds?

Jared: Easy! We got this in the bag!

Chris: Last team standing wins! We'll start when we come back on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Come Back)

(Contestants are in circles)

Ambrose: Uh, if we step out early, do we get blown up, like in the book?

Chris: No!

Ambrose: Interesting…

Chris: But you will be immediately be eliminated from this challenge.

Ambrose: Oh… So Jared can't cheat?

(Everyone laughs except for Jared)

Jared: I'm not a cheater!

Ambrose: I'm just playing, I know you wouldn't cheat!

Chris: The countdown starts now! 20, 19 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BEGIN!

(Contestants rush towards cornucopia)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: My strategy was simple. Dominate at Cornucopia, then stay out of the way until the final four or so.**

 **Jared: I'm got the size advantage. I have to use this.**

 **Satchel: I'm going to duke it out at Cornucopia! I have to get revenge on Jared.**

 **Aaliyah: I'm getting out of there as soon as possible.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera shows contestants picking up weapons, Ambrose, Satchel, Silas, and Kaelyn reaching first, then everyone else following)

(Silas, Kaelyn, Aaliyah, and Corwin run out of there)

(Ambrose gets paintball gun and gets Jason, sending him stumbling, then uses sword to keep him pinned)

(CANNON SOUNDS)

Chris (through loudspeaker): The cannon will sound every time someone is eliminated. Check the Giant JumboTron in the middle of the Island for statistics, such as who has the most pins, and who has been eliminated!

Satchel: Wait, we can roam this entire island!

Chris (through loudspeaker): Satchel is correct! You can roam this entire island! This competition can last as long as 3 days! To get food you have to hunt it or get from somewhere.

(Satchel gets launches arrow tipped with paint at Macaria, getting her out)

(Ambrose uses sword to shove Kaarina down, trapping her)

(Jared punches down Jack, pinning him)

(3 CANNONS SOUND)

(Camera shows Ambrose, Satchel, and Jared standing in a triangle, showing an iconic moment in the challenge)

Ambrose: And here we stand…

Jared: You guys already know that I'm going to dominate this challenge, right?

Satchel: Are you?

(Satchel and Jared rush at each other)

Ambrose: Do I attack them or play it safe… I'll play it safe.

(Ambrose runs off)

Satchel (punches Jared): You're going to pay!

Jared (tackles Satchel): Yeah, whatever!

(Suddenly, a package is dropped from a helicopter, with Satchel's name on it)

Satchel: What the!

Jared (getting off of Satchel): What's that?

(Suddenly, another package is dropped from a helicopter, with Jared's name on it)

Chris through loudspeaker): Just like in the Hunger Games, you guys will receive packages from sponsors who favor you. These packages contain two items the sponsor thinks you need. The sponsors are those who have been eliminated from this season in earlier challenges. If the person the sponsor favors wins, the sponsor will win a $500 dollar check! In order for the sponsor to participate, they needed to pay $50, so not all of the eliminated contestants are playing as sponsors.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Don: My calculations have led me to believe that Satchel's combination of size, expertise, and power will lead him to victory, letting me win that check! I'm going to use it on this high-tech calculator that lets you also go on the internet and call people. (Intern yells from outside: You sure that's just not a phone?) Don: I'm sure!**

 **Blainely: Jared is bigger than anybody else here! He's gotta win me that check!**

 **Close Confessional**

(Satchel picks up the package and runs off)

Jared: Coward!

(Jared opens his package, which contains a paintball machine gun and some food)

Jared: This will help a lot.

(Camera flips to Satchel)

Satchel: I picked up a bow and arrow at the Cornucopia… and this paintball sword… I hope this package will be useful…

(Satchel opens his package, inside is food and some paintball grenades)

Satchel: YES! I'm so gonna win this one!

(Camera shows Ambrose watching Satchel)

Ambrose: This will be harder than I thought…

(Camera flips to Silas, who has a paintball gun)

Silas: I need to get food and water. My plan is to hide and strike… kind of like Batman.

(Package comes down for Silas)

Silas: YES!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Dawn: I'm not in this whole sponsor thing for the money… I'm in it to help my good teammate Silas.**

 **Aaliyah: I don't expect to get a sponsor, as I'm not one of the big guns or one of the most athletic. So I'll have to craft my way into the top.**

 **Kaelyn: Unfortunately… I'm not the flashiest or coolest camper here, so I don't expect a sponsor. I'll just have to try my hardest and push through.**

 **Noah: I put in my money as a sponsor, and I know exactly who I'm going to sponsor. But unlike the smart guy Don and the idiot Blaineley, I'm going to wait a bit to put my money on the winner. I have a few more things to see about this camper.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera shows Chris)

Chris: Just 7 campers left in this death-free version of the hunger games! (That doesn't mean there isn't a risk of death). Who is Noah going to sponsor? Who will win? And will we get our epic showdown between Satchel, Jared, and Ambrose? Find out when we come back on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come Back)

(Time Skip- it is now night)

(Camera flips to Satchel)

Satchel: It's night now. I got to eliminate Jared while I can. He's just too much of a physical presence to leave in the game…

(Camera shows Silas up a tree, watching Satchel)

Silas: I hope those two take out each other… that would make everything so much easier for me.

(Time Skip, it is now morning)

Chris (through loudspeaker): We are now on day two! Seven left!

(Camera flips to campers who have been eliminated from the challenge, who are with Chris at his camp)

Macaria: Are there still seven left?

Jason: Why couldn't we just go to Playa De Losers?

Chris: Yes, and because we're going to start our next challenge immediately. Also, you're just out for this challenge. You can still win the million dollars.

Jack: I just hope Silas wins… Why won't you let us watch one of the cameras?

Chris: Fine, you guys can all choose to watch a member on your team. Macaria, since Ambrose is your only teammate left, you can watch him. Jack, same thing for you, except you watch Silas. Jason, choose between Aaliyah and Jared.

Jason: I know for a fact that Aaliyah is a jerk, but I need to check on my ex-friend Jared. Is he really a cheater?

Chris: Jason will watch Jared. Kaarina, who will you watch?

Kaarina: I'll watch Kaelyn!

Chris: Alright, you guys can watch now.

(Camera flips to Corwin and Kaelyn)

Corwin: Well, we have to stick together and hide for now.

Kaelyn: I hope Satchel beats them for us.

Corwin: It'll be okay, alright?

Kaelyn: You think Jared will hurt Satchel? Or Ambrose will get him? Or Silas will sneak up behind him?

Corwin (hugs Kaelyn): Listen, I need you to calm down, okay? Satchel will be fine, he's a warrior…

Kaelyn: Okay… But it's so dark. I'm worried someone will attack us now.

(Screams are heard in the distance)

Kaelyn: What was that?

Corwin: I don't know.

(Camera flips to Jared)

Jared: What the?

(Camera flips to Silas)

Silas: Who is that?

(Camera flips to Aaliyah)

Aaliyah: Must have been someone who just got hit.

(Camera flips to Ambrose)

Ambrose: That scream… I know that scream… it can't be!

(Camera flips to Satchel, who's holding a girl by her ankles, at the side is a bird that Satchel shot down for food)

Satchel: Who are you? (takes off her mask)

(Reveals to be Zoey)

Satchel: Aren't you from Revenge of the Island?

Zoey: Don't hurt the bird!

(Satchel whacks the bird, then shoves Zoey)

Satchel: Why did you jump me?

Zoey: I wasn't originally planning to do that… but when I saw you shoot down that bird…

Satchel: Then what were you trying to do?

Zoey: I wanted to warn you of-

Satchel: Of what? The others? Please! Leave now! Before I do something we'll both regret!

(Zoey scampers off, taking the bird with her)

Satchel: Why is she still on this island? She probably was allowed to stay at Playa de Losers, or Chris' camp… But why did she come in during the game? Something is going on. I should have let her warn me.

(Camera flips to Ambrose)

Ambrose: The locket… the red hair… I'm so stupid! She was here on episode two! Zoey… she's the one…

(Time Skip, it is now the afternoon)

(Camera flips to Aaliyah)

Aaliyah: I've been in hiding for long enough… I need to start rigging some traps!

(Package comes down)

Aaliyah: A sponsor… for me?

(Aaliyah opens package, inside is food and an assortment of traps)

Aaliyah: This is perfect.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Bridgette: I wasn't going to enter the competition originally, but I realized that I could win some good cash here. Heather was so successful in Total Drama. So was Duncan? Guess who's similar to them in this season? AALIYAH! I guess she's way more like Heather, but I have my faith in her.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Ambrose, who's following Corwin and Kaelyn)

Ambrose: I won't strike now… I need to preserve my weapons.

(Package comes down)

Ambrose: A sponsor!

(Ambrose opens package, inside is food and some smoke bombs)

Ambrose: Smoke bombs? What will I do with them?

(Camera flips to Noah, who's watching from Playa De Losers)

Noah: Come on… you know what to do. You needed weapons…

(Camera flips back to Ambrose)

Ambrose: I needed weapons, and with these, I can take them from other contestants! Thank you sponsor!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Noah: If you somehow haven't figured it out yet, yes, I am Ambrose's sponsor. I am certain he'll get me that cash!**

 **Ambrose: I can tell that some of the campers are getting suspicious of me throwing challenges. I need to win this to prove them wrong.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Time skip, it is now night)

(Camera flips to Silas)

Silas: I couldn't get anyone last night. This night I'm going to get someone.

(Silas roams around looking for someone to hunt down)

(Camera shows Aaliyah nearby)

(Silas sees her)

Silas: Easy money… I just have to stay unseen.

(Silas climbs tree, and starts climbing from tree to tree, following Aaliyah)

Aaliyah (stops): Who's there?

Silas (stops in his tracks): Oh shoot! Did she see me?

Aaliyah (raises paintball pistol): I'm going to shoot!

Silas (whispers): Not if I have anything to do about it!

(Silas whips out his paintball pistol and shoots Aaliyah in the face, temporarily blinding her)

(Aaliyah collapses on the ground)

Silas: Yes!

(Silas jumps down from his tree, and walks over to Aaliyah, pinning her)

Silas: I'm sorry about this...

Aaliyah: No, I'm sorry…

Silas: Why?

(Aaliyah smirks and pulls rope with free hand activating trap)

(CANNON SOUNDS)

Silas (getting up): It's too late! You're done!

Aaliyah: You're going to be too now!

(Aaliyah rolls out of way, as Silas gets taken out by trap and pinned)

(CANNON SOUNDS)

Silas: At least let me out of here.

Aaliyah: Not after what you did.

(Aaliyah walks away)

Chris (through loudspeaker): THERE ARE FIVE CAMPERS LEFT!

(Camera flips to Corwin and Kaelyn)

Corwin: I hope Satchel wasn't one of them… It's possible he got caught up in a tangle with Jared or Ambrose and then they both got each other…

Kaelyn: Satchel would win. He has to!

(Satchel comes in)

Kaelyn (jumps over and hugs Satchel): Thank god you're okay!

Satchel: I'm fine…

Corwin (fist bumps Satchel): We got 3 out of the final five! Did you finish off those two that just were eliminated?

Satchel: No… I have no idea what happened.

Corwin: We can only hope Jared and Ambrose took out each other…

Kaelyn: But what if they're the other two left?

Satchel: Think positive. I think we're going to win, but fighting those two won't be the best for us. I want to escape this without having any of us get hurt.

(Camera flips to Ambrose, who's watching them)

Ambrose (whispers): The fun is about to begin…

(Camera flips to Jared, who's also watching Satchel, Corwin, and Kaelyn)

Jared: Time to attack.

(Jared starts to move out when the camera flips to Chris and the eliminated campers from the challenge, who's paused the scene)

Chris: (laughs), You want to know what happens next. Who will win? Are we going to see the epic showdown we wanted? And will anyone step in Aaliyah's traps? Come back on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND TO FIND OUT!

(Come Back)

Jason: Hey Chris, the tension is killing me! Can we now watch the cameras normally? Not just our teammates camera?

Chris: If it gets you to shut up, yes!

(Campers cheer)

(Come back)

(Jared rushes out, launching himself at Satchel)

Satchel: AHH!

Jared: Got you now!

(Satchel breaks free of Jared's grip)

Satchel: You shouldn't have done that.

Corwin: It's three to one.

Kaelyn: I'm sorry Jared.

(Ambrose walks in)

Ambrose: Don't start without me!

Everyone: Ambrose!

Corwin: I thought it would be these two.

Satchel: Our fears came true.

Ambrose: Oh come on, we're not that scary!

(Ambrose suddenly whips out paintball machine gun and fires, hitting Satchel and Jared)

Jared: Ouch!

(Ambrose suddenly sprints past everyone, Jared throws spear at him, but Ambrose runs by)

(Camera switches to slow motion)

(Corwin notices spear missing Ambrose and heading towards Kaelyn, dives to deflect spear)

(Spear hits Corwin in the chest, and makes him fall to the ground, trapping him)

Kaelyn: Corwin!

Kaelyn: Is this a real spear?

Chris (through loudspeaker): Kind of! But don't worry, it's safe! We tested it on our interns! He'll just have some injuries after. Could have been worse!

(CANNON SOUNDS)

Kaelyn: Jared! You're dead!

Satchel: You two are going to pay!

Ambrose: Well, sorry, but I'm going to have to leave?

Satchel: How are you going to do that?

Ambrose: Like this.

(Ambrose drops smoke bomb and runs away)

(Campers start coughing)

(Smoke clears)

Satchel: He's gone!

Jared: Where did he go?

Satchel: You're still here! (smirks)

(Satchel reaches for paintball grenade, only to find that it's missing)

Satchel: My paintball grenades! They're gone?

(Camera shows Ambrose up on tree)

Ambrose: You're right they are! (throws grenade and smoke bomb at same time)

(smoke clears)

(Satchel jumps at Jared)

(They engage in an epic MMA fight, with Satchel coming out on top in the very end)

Satchel: That one is for Corwin.

Kaelyn: Come on! Let's eliminate Ambrose!

(Time skip- now it's morning)

(Camera flips to Chris and campers eliminated in the challenge)

Chris (through loudspeaker): We have now reached morning on this third and final day of the challenge!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Don: My investment in Satchel will pay off, I know it! He even has a teammate!**

 **Noah: Don't screw up now Ambrose, it'll be tough, but you can win.**

 **Silas: It was stupid how I was eliminated in the trap...**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Kaelyn and Satchel)

Satchel: Where is he? I'm worried he's going to sneak up behind us.

(Camera flips to Ambrose)

Ambrose: Like Chris Smoove says… playing stealthy is healthy… the only problem is that I don't know their location.

(Camera flips to Chris and the campers who were taken out in the challenge)

Chris (through loudspeaker): Remember, just 3 left!

(Corwin comes in, using a wheelchair)

Kaarina: Oh my gosh, are you alright?

Corwin: Yeah, I just need to use this for a week.

Chris: For a week? Wait, because of our new minor injury clause… we'll have to postpone the shooting of the next episode for a week! That means I'll have only like 3 hours to edit the video!

Chef: I have faith in you Chris, make it happen.

Chris: I'll worry about that later.

(Jared comes in)

Jared: I'm sorry guys… I blew it.

Aaliyah: Whatever.

Jason: Just sit down.

Jack: I have a feeling that something crazy is about to go down…

(Camera flips to Satchel and Kaelyn, who are walking by where Ambrose is)

(Camera flips to Ambrose)

Ambrose: There they are! Okay, got to stay hidden for now!

(Camera flips to Satchel and Kaelyn)

Satchel: We are so close to winning this!

Kaelyn: I know! I wonder what the reward for this will be!

(Camera flips to Ambrose)

Ambrose: You know what? Screw it. It's now or never.

(Ambrose throws four smoke bombs, so they form a square around Satchel and Kaelyn)

(Camera flips to Satchel and Kaelyn)

Satchel: He's here! Get ready!

(Satchel pulls out a bow and arrow, Kaelyn pulls out a paintball pistol)

(As the smoke starts to clear, they can see Ambrose's outline)

Kaelyn: There!

(They shoot, but they miss)

Satchel: Where did he go?

Ambrose (motioning from up tree): Here!

(Ambrose throws paintball grenade)

Satchel: Ugh! I'm getting tired of this!

(Satchel launches arrow, makes contact in Ambrose's back)

Ambrose: OW!

(Kaelyn fires paintball pistol, getting amogh in the chest)

Ambrose: Agh… (hunches over)

Satchel: Nice shot!

Kaelyn: Thanks, you too!

Satchel: He's finished. The stress, paint, and exhaustion have really taken a toll on him.

(Camera flips to Chris and the eliminated campers from the challenge)

Chris: Woah! They actually got him!

Macaria: Oh no…

(Camera flips to Playa de Losers)

Don: Yes! My investment!

Noah: NO, NO, NO!

(Camera flips to eliminated campers from the challenge)

Silas: Wait, why hasn't the cannon fired yet?

Jason: He's still in!

(Everyone except for Corwin and Kaelyn cheer, since the Maggots are the most hated team)

(Camera flips to battlefield)

Kaelyn: Wait, why hasn't the cannon sounded yet?

Satchel: He's still in?

(Kaelyn and Satchel rush over to Ambrose)

(Satchel leans over Ambrose)

(Ambrose suddenly gets up and punches Satchel, sending him flying into Kaelyn, who gets pushed into one of Aaliyah's traps)

(CANNON SOUNDS)

Satchel: Kaelyn!

Kaelyn: Satchel, win this for the team!

Satchel: I'll do it…

(Satchel turns towards Ambrose… both have fire in their eyes)

(Satchel rushes Ambrose, charging with a spear, but Ambrose dodges, and prods Satchel with his sword)

Satchel: Not bad.

Ambrose: Right back at you!

(Ambrose throws smoke bombs and paintball grenades, striking at random moments, when suddenly Satchel punches and sends Ambrose flying)

Satchel: It's over Ambrose… nice try.

Ambrose: That what you think! (pulls on rope, which sends a log rolling down at Satchel, Ambrose sticks his foot out and trips Satchel, then jumps over log in slow motion)

(Log hits Satchel, pushing him to the ground)

Satchel: No!

Ambrose: 1, 2, 3!

(CANNON SOUNDS)

Chris (through loudspeaker): And in shocking fashion, Ambrose wins this challenge for the Seagulls! Since Jason was the first one eliminated, his team, the Wacko Whales, will go to the campfire tonight!

(Everyone except for the Wacko Whales cheer)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Don: I didn't win the money? But that's impossible! All my calculations!**

 **Noah: YES! THE CASH IS MINE! (Chris (From outside): But you still didn't win the million, what is this, the third or fourth try?) Noah: Don't remind me.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Time skip- campfire ceremony)

(Camera shows campfire ceremony)

Chris: The votes are in… Jason, you're safe.

(Chris tosses marshmallow to Jason)

Chris: Jared, you're on the chopping block for injuring Ambrose.

Jared: I didn't do it!

Chris: Aaliyah, you're on the chopping block for being too much in control.

Aaliyah: Whatever, is the merge coming up soon?

Chris: I'll answer that question later! Anyway, the one going home… is Jared! Sorry man… but you're out.

Jared: Me? Jason! I told you I didn't do it! And did you know that Aaliyah-

Chris: Chef!

(Chef escorts Jared away, but Jared breaks free)

Jared: Aaliyah has been going out daily to visit someone. She has some sort of alliance!

(Jared leaves and boards the Plane of Shame)

Jason: What? Aaliyah, are you serious?

Aaliyah: …

Jason: I'm going to remember this.

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers, report to the campfire!

(time skip)

(Camera shows campers sitting, waiting for Chris to talk)

Chris: We started with 20… now, we have only 10 left. With half our players eliminated from this season, I've decided that now, the teams are disbanding!

Ambrose: Are you saying what I think you're saying?

Chris: Yes! IT'S TIME FOR THE MERGE! How will the campers do as individuals? Will Jason figure out what Jared told him? And will everyone realize what is really going on?

Campers: What?

Chris: Come back next time on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND TO FIND OUT!

(End)


	11. Episode 11: Turn up the Heat!

Episode 11: Turn Up the Heat

Chris: Last time on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Camera shows campers in circles at Cornucopia)

Chris: Our campers participated in our slightly safer version of the Hunger Games!

(Camera shows campers rushing Cornucopia)

Chris: In an action-packed episode with tons of epic fight scenes...

(Camera shows paintball grenades being thrown, smoke bombs activated, paintball guns shot, and the shot with Ambrose, Jared, and Satchel in a triangle)

Chris: Ambrose won the Hunger Games for the Sick Seagulls. Since Jason was the first one to be eliminated from the challenge (Ambrose got him), the Whales were deemed the losers. They decided to vote out their strongest player Jared, who was set up for an early exit. How will the contestants do solo?

Intern: Chris, you used that question at the end of last episode!

Chris: I don't care! How will the contestants do solo? Will Jared not being there make it easier for everyone else? And who am I going to replace this intern with?

Intern: Wait, what?

Chris: Chef, take him to the Cannon of Shame from the original Pahkitew Island!

(Chef comes in and escorts the Intern away)

Chris: Find out the answers to these questions and more when you return to another episode of Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island! Oh and today's episode will be a little different.

(Come Back)

Chris: Before we show you what the campers are doing, we're going to show you each camper that made it to the merge, and two songs that define them! Also, a prediction by me on what place they're going to get! First up, Silas!

(Camera flashes to picture of Silas)

Chris: Silas, our lovable and friendly player who has done pretty well working together with his ex-teammate, Jack. Our two songs that describe him are: Lean on me and I'm awesome. I think he'll get sixth. The dynamic duo will be recognized as a threat soon enough. But, I know that he has the potential to go all the way.

(Camera switches to picture of Jack)

Chris: Now we go to Jack, who is our future football coach. He's shown us a cool head, and has worked well with Silas. The two songs about him are I wanna be famous, and Turn Down for What! Like I said about Silas, once the dynamic duo gets recognized, they're going down. I think Jack will get seventh.

(Camera switches to picture of Macaria)

Chris: Third is Macaria, who was good friends with Magnolia until they squabbled over something a teammate really did. The two songs about her are Best Friends Forever, and Live my Life. She'll probably lose in a sudden-death challenge, which is coming up soon. I won't tell you when, but soon. I say she'll get ninth.

(Camera switches to picture of Kaarina)

Chris: Fourth is Kaarina, who has made no enemies thus far and proven herself as a worthy competitor. The two songs about her are Starships and Stardom. Her having no enemies and quite a few friends will be useful. I say she'll get third.

(Camera switches to picture of Satchel)

Chris: Our athlete who happens to be a skilled hunter, has done well in the challenges, but has annoyed a few people so far. The two songs about him are Bad, and I'm a Boss. I say he'll get fourth, just off of size and skill.

(Camera switches to picture of Corwin)

Chris: Our other athlete has also done well in the challenges, but hasn't made enemies… yet. The two songs about him are Just Beat It, and Make it Shine. He's starting to make enemies, and because of that, I think he'll get 10th.

(Camera switches to picture of Aaliyah)

Chris: Next up is the influential smartie, Aaliyah. She has made a dent in this game with the help of others. The two songs about her are Bad Girls and Trouble. She reminds me a lot of Heather, and if she performs like Heather did, I say she'll get first.

(Camera switches to picture of Kaelyn)

Chris: Eighth on our list of campers who made it to the merge is the determined athlete, Kaelyn. She has performed decently on the challenges and has made multiple allies, possibly making her a future threat. I think she'll get out once one of the big timers realizes that she could be a threat. She'll get eighth.

(Camera switches to picture of Jason)

Chris: Second to last on our list is Jason, our lovable oaf, just like Owen. Songs that describe him are everybody loves me, and also turn down for what. I guess he does have peanut allergy and asthma, which will eliminate him eventually, but everyone likes him, so I say he'll get fifth.

(Camera switches to picture of Ambrose)

Chris: And last but not least on our list is Ambrose, who has caused the most eliminations so far, but also won the most challenges, making him a polarizing figure. He could go 10th, or go 1st. You just don't know with this guy. But eventually, someone will be able to eliminate him. I think. It will be hard, but it's not impossible. I say he gets second.

(Camera switches back to Chris)

Chris: And with that, we will now go to our episode of Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island when we return on this special extra long merge episode. What will happen next? Will my predictions be correct? To find out, come back on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

(Camera shows helicopters carrying cabins over desert)

Chris (through loudspeakers attached to cabins): WAKE UP!

(Camera flips to Jason)

 _Flashback_

 _Chris: Now that we have all reached the merge, I want you guys to move out of your cabins._

 _(Campers move out of cabins, packing their stuff and such)_

 _Chris: Due to a larger budget, our cabins this year for you campers were a lot better than the previous six seasons. But now we are selling those cabins for even more money! And we're using half of the money from that for me, a quarter for the challenges, and another quarter for your guys' new "Welcome to the Merge" cabin._

 _(On cue, helicopter drops in new cabin, more luxurious)_

 _Campers: ("oohing" and "ahhing")_

 _Chris: It has a boys cabin and a girls cabin._

 _Corwin: So no co-ed?_

 _Chris: Yup!_

 _Corwin: (slightly crestfallen)_

 _Chris: Anyway, as I was saying, it has a boys cabin, a girls cabin, a lounge room, a gaming room, an indoor pool and gym, and a kitchen and dining hall._

 _Jason: NICE! PARTY!_

 _(Jason runs in the new cabin)_

 _Satchel: Uh…_

 _Silas: Well, I guess…_

 _Kaarina: Should we follow him in?_

 _Ambrose: (hesitates, before smirking and running in) EVERYBODY! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!_

 _Jack: LET'S GO! (rest of campers run in)_

 _(Time Skip)_

 _(One by one, campers leave the party until it's just Ambrose and Jason)_

 _Ambrose: Well, it was a heck of a party Jason._

 _Jason: Hell yeah! Hey, don't you ever cuss?_

 _Ambrose: Nah, I don't swear at all._

 _Jason: That's cool._

 _Ambrose: I'll catch up with you tomorrow man, what a party! I'm going to bed now._

 _Jason: Same._

 _(Ambrose and Jason walk towards opposite sides)_

 _Ambrose: Jason! You pervert, that's where the girls cabin is!_

 _Jason: Oops! Sorry man, I'm so tired I can barely think. (Jason runs over to the boys cabin)_

 _Close Flashback_

(Camera flips back to Jason, who's still snoring)

(Camera flips to rest of the boys)

Ambrose: Who's going to wake him up?

Silas: I'll do it…

(Silas walks over to Jason's side)

Silas: Jason, come on man, wake up!

Jason (mumbling): Five more minutes mom…

(Silas slaps Jason, making him wake up)

Silas: There, that's better. (walks out of cabin to applause)

Silas: Um guys… Come down to the lounge room window!

(All the guys rush downstairs)

Ambrose: There is no way we're out in a desert right now.

Jason: Somebody slap me again. I think I'm still dreaming.

(Jack slaps Jason)

Jack: How about now?

Jason: No, not a dream.

Satchel: Hey, where are the girls?

Corwin: I'll go up to wake them up.

Satchel: I'll follow!

Silas: Don't be perverts you two!

(Corwin and Satchel snicker as they go up)

Silas: They're probably going to be perverts aren't they?

Jack (nodding in agreement): You got that right.

(Camera flips to Corwin and Satchel)

Corwin (knocks on door): Oh ladies, wake up!

Satchel: Don't make me come in there!

Kaelyn: You guys aren't going to seriously bust in, are you? We're changing!

(Satchel and Corwin hesitate)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Corwin: Though it was the chance of a lifetime, I couldn't do it. I'm giving them their privacy. I'm not a pervert.**

 **Satchel: I couldn't do it either. Also, we're on live television. I'm going to spare everyone the embarrassment.**

 **Close Confessional**

Corwin: We're not coming in! We just want to tell you beautiful girls that we're in the middle of a desert right now!

Satchel: He's not lying!

(Girls come rushing out)

Kaarina: Oh my lord… they're not lying.

Aaliyah: What are we going to do?

Kaelyn: I have no idea!

Macaria: Don't panic. Stay calm.

Chris (through tv): Follow my instructions carefully. Listen. If you don't listen, you may die.

Jason: Wait, what the fudge-a-biscuit are you talking about?

Chris: You guys are in the middle of the "Hot Zone", an island we made about five miles off the coast of Pahkitew Island. You guys will each be allowed to take one backpack worth of stuff with you on this quest. Pack carefully. In fifteen minutes, you will be asked to come out of the cabin with your backpack. Once everyone is out, a helicopter will come and put your cabin back in Pahkitew Island. You guys are going to be asked to spend as long as possible in the "Hot Zone" Whoever lasts the longest will win. The Hot Zone consists of valleys, a desert, and a mini canyon. However, these aren't the only things here. There are beasts roaming the Hot Zone.

Aaliyah: Wait, hold up. Beasts?

Chris: Yes, pretty sick killer beasts that have been starved for weeks, and a figure who has been unidentified has been roaming the area as well.

Satchel: What the (bleep) are you talking about?

Chris: I'm saying that you guys will have to last as long as possible in an island with a temperature of 105 degrees fahrenheit with beasts roaming around.

Satchel: How do we get eliminated from the challenge?

Chris: Well, either you die, or-

Campers: Die?

Kaarina: McClain, you better have a better elimination besides that.

Corwin: This is crazy!

Chris: Or you say the magic word…

Ambrose: Which is…

Chris: HELP!

Ambrose: That's the magic word?

Chris: Yes! But there's also a beast over there!

Ambrose: Where?

Chris: There!

Ambrose: Satchel, you're the hunter, how much time do we have before the beast arrives here?

Satchel(pauses to look at surroundings and sniffs air): 10 minutes.

Ambrose: Then let's finish packing in five minutes!

(Time-skip, five minutes)

(Camera shows everyone waiting outside of Cabin)

Chris: Well, try not to die!

(Helicopter picks up Chris and the cabin, then flies away)

(Campers start arguing on what to do, except for Jack)

Jack: Guys?

(Campers still keep on arguing)

Jack: GUYS?

(Campers still argue on)

Jack: GUYS! RUUUUN! THE BEAST IS HERE!

(Campers start arguing and slowly turn around to see the beast)

Ambrose: I thought you said that we had 10 minutes Satchel!

Satchel: So I was off by a few minutes, what's the problem?

Corwin: We're all going to die!

(Camera shows beast, which is bear-like in structure, with human legs, and a bald eagles head.)

(Camera flips to Chris in lab)

Chris: Please keep in mind that no experiments were done to make this beast. We support the animals in our area!

(Behind Chris is Chef dragging a baby bear, a bald eagle, and an intern with him to a chamber)

(Camera flips back to Campers)

Silas: How did they make that beast?

Aaliyah: They probably made a cloning of an intern's leg, then combined it with a bear and bald eagle.

(Everybody stares at her in shock)

Aaliyah: What? I'm smart too!

Ambrose: Well, it makes sense, because of that!

(Camera shows flying beast with a bald eagle's body, a human leg, and feet of a bear)

Kaarina: That makes two beasts near us right now!

Kaelyn: And we haven't even seen the mysterious figure yet! Everybody run!

Satchel: Let's split up!

Silas: Should we really do that?

Satchel: Too late now! Mistro Maggots, come on!

Ambrose: We're at the merge now! This is no time to go back to your old teams!

Corwin: It's life or death, and I figure our team has the best chance to survive.

Kaarina: Oh well…

Kaelyn: I guess we should follow.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Kaelyn: I felt bad about leaving the others, but I had to stick with my team. Right?**

 **Close Confessional**

(Mistro Maggots walk out)

(The beasts chase after them)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: I'm not stupid. Someone's going to figure out what I've done this season. But first, I need to slowly get rid of the Mistro Maggots.**

 **Aaliyah: I remember what the Revenge of Island cast told me… I think I'm going to tell someone soon what Ambrose has been up to.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to other Campers, Ambrose is distracted and talking with Jack and Silas about football while Macaria just listens)

Aaliyah: Jason, come here, I need to tell you something.

(Jason walks over)

Jason: What?

Aaliyah: I know you don't trust me that much… but I need to tell you something about Ambrose.

Jason: What?

Aaliyah: He had an inter-team alliance with me.

Jason: You joined with him?

Aaliyah: He had dirt on me, and I had to do it!

Jason: What was the dirt?

Aaliyah: I'm not telling you.

Jason: I'm not trusting you until you tell me.

Aaliyah: Will you tell anyone?

Jason: No.

Aaliyah: I'm the one who made the Maggots cabin stink up?

Jason: You did that?

Aaliyah: But I wasn't the mastermind behind it. Someone dropped off a schedule of the challenges and rotten food in front of our door. I just carried out an idea.

Jason: But who?

Aaliyah: I have no idea! And also, Ambrose threw the third and fourth challenges to get rid of Cody and Bridgette. Even worse, he rigged the votes so Cody would get eliminated. He also set up Jared and Magnolia to get eliminated. On his coin flip, he said if it was heads, he would eliminate Macaria, and tails, he would eliminate Magnolia. I was told that it was heads, but since Magnolia had accidentally shot him with a paintball gun, he claimed the coin landed on tails.

Jason: Who told you?

Aaliyah: The Revenge of the Island cast! They're staying at Playa de Losers, and they managed to sneak over and warn me. He also negated Dawn's aura reading ability.

Jason: And you expect me to believe all of this?

Aaliyah: Please at least keep it in your mind.

Jason: He wouldn't do that. You just don't want him in the game since he's a threat.

Aaliyah: I'm only telling you since I trust you. Please.

Jason (surprised): Fine, I'll keep it in mind.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Aaliyah: I know I probably will get eliminated because of Ambrose soon, so someone else (Jason) needed to know before it was too late.**

 **Jason: She must be lying… but, it all makes sense. Like Chris kept on saying: Will the campers realize what is going on?**

 **Close Confessional**

Ambrose: What are you guys doing?

Aaliyah: We were discussing strategy on how to evade the beasts.

Ambrose: Is that true Jason?

Jason: Y-yeah!

Ambrose: What did you guys come up with yet?

Aaliyah: N-nothing yet, b-but we will soon.

Ambrose: I say we start moving out of here. Everybody got their packs?

Silas: I think they do.

Ambrose: Then let's get out of here!

(Campers walk off)

(Camera flips to Maggots)

Satchel: Let's just start making camp for tonight. Corwin and Kaarina, you guys go collect wood. Kaelyn and I will get moss.

Corwin, Kaarina, and Kaelyn: Okay.

(Corwin and Kaarina head off in the distance)

Satchel: So Kaelyn, what do you say we make an alliance with the other two?

Kaelyn: Okay I guess. But who do we vote out first?

Satchel: Ambrose for sure. Dude might be too much to handle. Then we go for Silas. He's a great player who is a dominator with Jack.

(Noises in the background)

Kaelyn: Wait!

Satchel: What?

Kaelyn: Do you hear that?

Satchel: Yeah it sounds like someone in that direction is getting attacked by a beast.

Kaelyn: Isn't that the direction where Corwin and Kaarina went?

(Satchel and Kaelyn look at each other, then go running in that direction)

Satchel: I hope they just don't say the word-

Kaarina: HELP! The beast has Corwin!

Corwin: AGH!

(Satchel and Kaelyn arrive at the scene)

Satchel: There they are!

(Another beast jumps Kaelyn)

Kaelyn: HELP! IT'S CREEPY! THIS ONE HAS A HUMAN HEAD!

(Chopper comes down)

Chef: Get those two girls on the chopper.

(kailey runs onto Chopper)

(Satchel punches beast, then runs kaycie over to chopper)

Satchel: GO!

Chef: You sure you don't want to-

Corwin: Run… out…of…here…

(Helicopter flies away)

(Satchel picks up Corwin from beast hands and runs)

Satchel: Buddy, you alright?

Corwin: Yeah… just peachy… never felt better.

Satchel: You should have gone up there with them!

Corwin: Not… going to… leave you alone man.

(Camera flips to other campers, who see the chopper flying over)

Macaria: Oh no!

Ambrose: That's Kaelyn and Kaarina! And… do they have scars on their arms?

Silas: The beasts!

Jack: Where is Satchel and Corwin?

Jason: They're probably still here!

Aaliyah: Those stubborn idiots, they're going to die!

Ambrose: Who's going to come with me? I need speed and strategy. Someone who works well.

Silas: I'll come.

Jack: Me too.

Ambrose: Guys, stay together and safe.

(Ambrose, Jack, and Silas run through woods, and get to Satchel and Corwin)

Satchel: (Bleep), he's still bleeding!

Ambrose: Set him down! We need to stop the bleeding!

(Satchel sets him down on log)

Ambrose: Satchel, you got moss in your hand, right?

Satchel: Yes!

Ambrose: Give it to me!

(Ambrose heals Corwin using water, moss, and special nepali herbs)

Ambrose: There. He should be able to walk now.

Silas: You kept those herbs with you?

Ambrose: Yeah, you do medicine too?

Silas: Yeah!

Ambrose: Well, we should move now.

Jack: Corwin, you good now?

Corwin: Yeah, I'm feeling better. I can walk.

Silas: Let's head back to the others.

(They start heading back to the others)

(Camera flips to Jason, Macaria, and Aaliyah)

Aaliyah: I hope they're okay.

Jason: So you do care about people!

Aaliyah: Shut up!

Macaria: Guys, stop arguing. We need to keep our calm and-

Jason: WHAT THE (BLEEP) IS THAT?

(Beast with human head, lion's body, a turtle shell, and horse legs appears)

Jason: RUN!

(Jason runs towards the others)

Macaria: What do we do?

Aaliyah: We stay calm and hide-

(Beast goes towards them)

ANNA: HELP!

MAYA: HELP!

(Helicopter comes and picks them up)

Chef: Dang, you guys okay? And why are all the girls the ones who yelled help?

Aaliyah: I wasn't scared, just startled.

Macaria: Don't be sexist. Did you just not see Jason?

Chef: Good point.

(Camera flips to Jason, who's just met with the others)

Jason (out of breath): Crazy beast… ran… don't know… happened… to… them.

Ambrose: Woah, slow down, what are you saying?

Jason: Asthma…

Silas: I have mild asthma, so I know how he feels. Except he has more major problems. He won't be able to talk for a while.

Jack: He doesn't need to. (points to sky)

(Everyone sees helicopter fly by)

Jason: Yeah… I think that's Aaliyah and Macaria.

Satchel: That is.

Corwin: So it's just us guys left, huh?

Satchel: I told everyone a guy would win this game.

Silas: Don't be too sure man.

Satchel: Let's see. First season Owen won. Second season Duncan won. Third season Alejandro won. Fourth season Lightning won. Fifth season Mike/Mal/Vito/Chester/Svetlana/Manitoba won. And the sixth season Shawn won.

Silas: Well, I guess you're right. But girls like Zoey, Heather, and Gwen all came close to winning.

Jason: And the girls in this season are better than ever before.

Satchel: But the boys are the best!

Ambrose: We'll just find out who wins later. But remember dude, if a girl wins, you'll have to eat your socks. Maybe if I somehow get lucky and make it to the finals and face a girl I'll lose on purpose to see that (laughs).

Satchel: Whatever.

Jack: We should get out of here. I don't like being in an area where anyone can see us.

Ambrose: But here we could also hide.

Jack: But in the open we could notice a beast.

Ambrose: And they could see us easily too. Jack, there's positives and negatives to every location. We should just try to stay away from the beasts as much as possible. But, that is going to open for now, since I don't think any beast are there.

Jack: Yeah.

Silas: Let's do it!

(Guys head off)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Corwin: Things are starting to feel strangely tense between the guys. I'm guessing one of us will end up going… I need to make sure that person isn't me.**

 **Ambrose: The Maggots will have to fall one by one. Now, first up is either Satchel or Corwin. I haven't decided yet.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera shows guys in the beach, right in the open)

Silas: Well, what now?

Jack: I have no idea.

Satchel: We should go after the beast and pummel them.

Corwin: I guess doing that would get rid of the danger.

Ambrose: I don't know…

Jason: Guys?

(Jack turns to Jason)

Jack: What?

Jason: (points to beast approaching)

Jack: EVERYBODY! BEAST! 12 O-CLOCK!

(Everybody starts running in different directions)

(Corwin trips, as the beach is nearing him)

Corwin: Agh! My hurt leg! Help!

(Helicopter comes and picks Corwin up)

Chef: I knew you should have come with us earlier.

Corwin: Whatever.

(Camera flips to Satchel, who's engaged with a fist-fight with a beast)

Ambrose: Dude, I guess that one is a smaller one, but is it a good idea to engage the beast?

Satchel: Hell yeah! I don't need to-

(Beast bites Satchel in the back)

(Satchel jumps back up and knocks out beast)

Satchel: Dude, I can't stand it! The pain! HELP!

(Helicopter comes in and picks up Satchel)

Corwin: Welcome.

Satchel: You haven't left yet? Ow, just get out of here!

Chef: I figured that another one would need help.

Corwin: But we have no more space! What happens if one of those four need help?

Chef: Then they done screwed up…

(Camera flips to Silas, Jack, Jason, and Ambrose)

Ambrose: Well, it's just us four left.

Silas: This is crazy! So many people have already come close to dying! Maybe we should just-

Ambrose: We're not going to give up now. We've been to far to quit without a reasonable purpose. Let's just continue on and-

(Beast runs by)

Ambrose: EVERYBODY RUN!

(Ambrose runs in one direction, others run in other direction)

(Camera shows epic chase scene, in Scooby-doo fashion)

(Silas, Jack, and Jason escape)

Silas: Woah, that was close, right guys?

Jason: Totally, I thought that we were screwed!

Jack: At least we're all alive, right Ambrose?

Silas: Ambrose?

Jason: Ah (bleep).

(Camera flips to Ambrose, who's still in the middle of an epic chase scene)

Ambrose: I don't know, do I yell the magic word or-

(Beast runs into tree and gets knocked out)

Ambrose: I guess it was made out of physical skills… not mental ones.

(Camera flips back to others)

Silas: We're at least we're in the clear now, so-

(Beast comes out of nowhere and picks up Silas and Jack)

Silas and Jack: HELP!

Jason: They need help!

(Helicopter comes and rams into beast, knocking it over and having it drop Silas and Jack, then Silas and Jack board the helicopter)

Chef: Sorry Jason, but you need to come too.

Jason: But I was just saying that they needed help! Also, there's like no space!

Chef: Make space! Get in!

(Grumbling, Jason crowds the chopper)

(Time Skip)

Chris (through loudspeaker): And Ambrose wins! Wait, where's Ambrose?

Chef: Oh (bleep), I forgot to pick him up!

(Campers stare at Chef in disbelief)

Satchel: He's screwed, isn't he?

Corwin: Oh dang.

Macaria: How could you forget?

Kaelyn: I mean, he's a human being!

Chris: Check the cameras! Chef, go back for him!

(Campers check the cameras)

(Camera flips back to Ambrose)

Ambrose: Where the heck is the chopper? Aren't I the last one left? HELICOPTER! OVER HERE!

(6 beasts surround Ambrose)

Ambrose: Help! Oh dang.

(Beasts charge Ambrose, Ambrose ends up going below the legs of one of the beasts and starts running)

Ambrose: They're going to get me eventually! Where's the helicopter?

(Helicopter flies into scene)

Ambrose: Chef! Over here!

(Chef flies over and picks Ambrose up)

Ambrose: Where were you?

Chef: Just be thankful you're not dead.

(Time Skip)

(Camera shows campers and Chris waiting at campfire ceremony)

Chris: Ambrose, since you won today's challenge, you win immunity from this campfire challenge. Let's go to the voting confessionals.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Silas: I'm just going to vote out the meanest person here. (marks vote)**

 **Jack: I'm just going to vote out the biggest jerk. (marks vote)**

 **Kaelyn: I just don't know who to vote for…**

 **Kaarina: Who on earth should go this episode? Nobody has done anything particularly bad.**

 **Satchel: If Ambrose hadn't won invincibility, I would have gotten rid of him, as he's a threat. But now, I'm going to do something I said I would do once I reached the merge. He's gotta go. (marks vote)**

 **Corwin: If Ambrose hadn't won invincibility, I would have gotten rid of him, as he's a threat. But now, I'm going to do something I said I would do once I reached the merge. He's gotta go. (marks vote)**

 **Aaliyah: Too bad Ambrose has invincibility. Someone has to knock that guy off. Well, I think I have an idea of which pervert I should vote off. (marks vote)**

 **Jason: So many different things have been brought to me today. What do I do now?**

 **Macaria: I know who to vote out. She's becoming a threat. (marks vote)**

 **Ambrose: Where is the box with the votes? (sees box and opens it) There! Oh, well, it looks as if the others didn't agree with me on who to vote out. Oh well, this can be fixed, but it can't be too noticeable.**

 **End Confessional**

Chris: When I call your name, you will receive your marshmallow and stay in this game. Ambrose, you get the first marshmallow since you won invincibility in this challenge.

(Chris throws Ambrose marshmallow, who catches it with two fingers)

Chris: Next up, with no votes for them being eliminated, is Silas, Kaelyn, Jack, Kaarina, Jason, and Macaria.

(Chris throws them marshmallows, with Silas making a spectacular catch, and the others catching it cleanly, Jason catching it with his mouth)

Chris: Each of you three had at least one vote for. With one vote, Aaliyah stays safe!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Kaelyn: Only one vote?**

 **Macaria: I thought she would get more than one.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Chris throws Aaliyah marshmallow)

Chris: So it comes to this. Oh have the mighty fallen. Corwin and Satchel. You were powerful contenders in this show, showing athleticism and brains. Unfortunately, combined with arrogance and flirting, you have become a threat in this game and a target. With five votes, the person who will be eliminated is going to be…

(Dramatic music starts)

(Chris starts pointing at Corwin, then at Satchel, then so forth)

(Campers stare, mesmerized, except for Ambrose and Jason, who's staring suspiciously at Ambrose)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jason: I was also originally mesmerized at who was going to be eliminated, but out of the corner of the eye, I saw Ambrose looking bored, as if he knew what was going to happen. He seemed really confident. But how would he know who would be eliminated? Unless Aaliyah was right…**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: CONNOR!

Corwin: What?

Satchel: Yes!

Corwin: You're happy that I'm out!

Satchel: Bro, I'm friends with you and all, but I like the million too. Sorry man.

Ambrose: Going to miss you dude.

(Corwin boards Plane of Shame, and flies away)

(Campers go back to their cabins)

Chris: And my prediction for who would be eliminated first was correct! Who will go out next? Who will win the million? And is Satchel screwed now? Find out next time when we come back on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Time Skip-right before credits)

(Camera flips to Aaliyah, who's getting ready to sleep when a note falls out of her pillow)

Aaliyah: Meet me in the woods… from Jason.

(Aaliyah walks out)

(Time skip)

Aaliyah: What do you want?

Jason: I'm in.

Aaliyah: With what?

Jason: Joining your side against Ambrose.

Aaliyah: Nice!

Jason: Who should we try to warn next?

Aaliyah: We need to get his former teammate Macaria, so she can give us more info on him.

Jason: Okay.

(Camera shows figure watching them from the right and figure watching them from the left)

(End)


	12. Episode 12: Back to Boney Island

Episode 12: Back to Boney Island

Chris: Last time on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island.

(Camera shows contestants in "Hot Zone" of Island)

Chris: Our campers competed to see who could survive the longest in the "Hot Zone" in our first challenge of the merge.

(Camera shows Ambrose winning)

Chris: In the end, Ambrose ended up winning this challenge and immunity from elimination, changing the target from him to Corwin.

(Camera shows Corwin taking the plane of Shame)

Chris: Who will go out next? When will Ambrose finally be in danger of being eliminated? And is the Silas-Jack combo about to break out? Come back to find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come Back)

(Camera flips to boys cabin)

Ambrose: So, you were just pretending to be friends with Corwin?

Satchel: No.

Ambrose: The guy on your team, who your worked with, teamed up with, fought with… you just sold him out, just like that? That's not cool dude.

Silas: When you put it like that, it does sound pretty bad. I mean, you voted out Corwin, your friend and teammate. That's dumb.

Jack: Silas and I would never do that! We're friends! We don't sell each other out.

Jason: Yeah, as long as you don't give me peanuts, I got all of y'all backs.

Satchel: I didn't sell him out! I just voted for him!

Ambrose: Yeah, yeah, so, what do you think today's challenge will be?

Silas: Probably something painful and grueling…

Jack: As usual…

Satchel: But we're going to stick together and be men, right?

(Everyone suddenly becomes quiet)

Jason: Man, why don't you just shut up? What do you know about sticking together?

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: Like I said, I need to get rid of the Mistro Maggots, one by one. First was Corwin, now I'm going to put Satchel in the hot seat. I won't be in it, yet. But I know eventually I'm going to be targeted, so I need to keep on winning. As soon as I don't, they might eliminate me.**

 **Satchel: Man, everyone is turning on me! I'm worried that if I don't win this challenge here, or make some friends fast, I'm going to be eliminated.**

 **Jason: Man, Satchel is screwed. He's going to go out soon.**

 **Jack: Things have gotten pretty tense recently.**

 **Silas: There's something I've realized recently. Ambrose has quietly instigated eliminations. I wonder if it's on purpose or accident.**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers, report to the docks immediately!

Satchel: Oh (bleep). That sounds (bleep)-ing bad.

Ambrose: Man, why do you got to always swear?

Silas: Tone it down!

(Time Skip)

(Camera shows campers waiting at the docks)

Chris: Today, you guys will be flying to Boney Island, which has been moved to just 1 mile off shore.

Aaliyah: How on earth did you manage to move a freaking island?

Kaarina: That's incredibly stupid!

Ambrose: I'm just curious over whether it was legal…

Chris: I plead the fifth! Or the third! Or was it the fourth?

Chef: Get on with it man, we're wasting daylight. And you know what's been going down recently at Boney Island at night.

Chris: Oh yeah, sorry man, forgot about it. Campers, pack your bags, you'll be there for as long as a day, so hurry up!

Silas: Wait, what do you mean "been going down recently at Boney Island at night".

Jack: Can't be anything good…

Chris: It's a terrible surprise for you all!

Jason: Oh, why can't you have good surprises? Like a surprise party!

Chef: GET MOVING!

(Campers quickly go back into cabins to pack)

(Time Skip)

(Camera shows campers at docks)

Chris: Your challenge today will be to kayak yourself to Boney Island and back (that's two miles in all).

Kaarina: Is that it? Wow, easier than I thought it would be.

Chris: Nope!

(Campers groan)

Chris: You will also have to capture a mutant creature in the "Fun Zone" of Boney Island! Begin!

(Campers rush into kayaks and start paddling)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: It's inevitable, but-**

 **Aaliyah: I'm not stupid, and-**

 **Satchel: I know that if I lose this challenge here-**

 **Ambrose: I'll be in danger-**

 **Aaliyah: Of being-**

 **Satchel: Eliminated.**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: Oh, and I forgot to mention, but this is a sudden-death challenge! The person who finishes last will be automatically eliminated!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: Oh, well-**

 **Aaliyah: That makes things-**

 **Satchel: A lot easier.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera shows campers kayaking to Boney Island, with Ambrose and Satchel arriving first, Kaelyn, Silas, Macaria, and Aaliyah close behind, then Jack and Jason, and Kaarina in the very back)

(Ambrose arrives on Boney Island)

Ambrose: There's the Fun Zone!

(Satchel arrives)

Satchel: I'll race you!

(Ambrose and Satchel run off)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Silas: Those two are starting to become threats… But Jack and I will take them down.**

 **Aaliyah: I need to get rid of them fast.**

 **Kaelyn: I can't help but notice those two…**

 **Macaria: I don't know about my chances to make it out of this challenge, never mind the top three.**

 **Kaarina: I'm getting really worried.**

 **Jack: Man… those two… Silas and I gotta bring them down fast. And we will.**

 **Jason: Those two probably aren't going to get along at my party…**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera shows Ambrose and Satchel arriving at the same time at the Fun Zone)

Ambrose: You know you're going down, right?

Satchel: Oh please Mr. Golden Boy. I'm going all the way. Who's going to stop me?

Ambrose: I will.

Satchel: Try.

(Ambrose and Satchel head into the Fun Zone)

(Everyone else gets to fun zone)

Aaliyah: Guys, let's make an alliance to take down those two!

Kaelyn: I don't know about that…

Kaarina: Is that really necessary?

Silas: That wouldn't be cool.

Jack: We gotta stick together.

Macaria: Aaliyah, do we need to do this?

Jason: I can't do that to a friend.

Aaliyah: What are you guys saying? Have you not been watching? These two have been having their way! We need to step up and destroy them!

Silas:... You're right.

Jack: I guess we do need to work together.

Kaelyn and Kaarina: Fine.

Jason: If you guys are fine with it, so am I.

Macaria: Okay…

 **Open Confessional**

 **Kaarina: I'm not stupid. I know Aaliyah is going to try to lead this pact. I'll stick close for now, but she's going down.**

 **Aaliyah: I can tell Kaarina is not convinced. Also, I now Silas and Jack are uprising threats.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Rest of Campers go inside Fun Zone)

(Camera flips to Ambrose)

Ambrose: There's a mutant creature!

(Camera flips to mutant deer)

Ambrose: Okay, nice little deer, nice little deer.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: Since I'm pretty good with animals, I thought I was fine, but then I realized that these were angry mutant creatures…**

 **Close Confessional**

(Deer snorts explosive snot, which starts weak explosion near Ambrose)

(Camera flips to Satchel)

Satchel: What was that? Never mind, I got this…

(Satchel leaps towards mutant baby alligator, when the mama comes in)

Satchel: Oh (bleep).

(Mother alligator breathes fire and chases after Satchel)

(Camera flips to Silas)

Silas: Okay… I got this, I got this.

(Silas leaps at mutant bird, which lashes out extra-long legs at his face)

Silas: Ouch! MY NOSE!

(Camera flips to Jack)

Jack: Man, it was such a bad idea to split up… Hey! A little tiny chipmunk!

(As soon as Jack touches the chipmunk, it bites him, jumps four feet in the air, punches him, and then scurries away)

Jack: Bit of an overreaction, don't you think?

(Camera flips to Jason)

Jason: Where are the mutant creatures?

(Camera shows mutant bear looming behind him)

(Camera zooms out as screams are heard)

(Camera flips to Kaelyn)

Kaelyn: Were those screams I just heard? I should go help them.

(Kaelyn runs in the direction when a mutant squirrel gets in the way)

(Kaelyn accidentally steps on squirrel's tail)

(Squirrel sudden increases in size)

Kaelyn: Oh no! (runs away)

(Camera flips to Aaliyah)

Aaliyah: Alright, I should aim for a really small animal so it'll be easier to get!

(Aaliyah sees butterfly go by)

Aaliyah: A butterfly! Not a mammal, but still a mutant creature. I'll use the net I bought to try and catch it.

(Aaliyah swings with net and misses, making the butterfly use laser vision to burn net)

(Butterfly turns to Aaliyah)

Aaliyah: This will be harder than I thought it would be.

(Aaliyah runs away)

(Camera flips to Macaria, who's stalking a rabbit, with a bag)

Macaria: It's now or never…

(Macaria swipes bag down on rabbit, who suddenly uses razor teeth to break out of the bag and jump at Macaria)

Macaria: Oh no…

(Camera switches to Kaarina)

Kaarina: Ooh! There's a little mutant birdie!

(Kaarina picks up mutant bird and starts walking away)

Kaarina: Wow, this was easier than I thought it would be.

(Suddenly, the bird explodes into goop)

Kaarina: EWW! That's disgusting!

(Ambrose comes in, looking singed, with a small silver streak of hair)

Ambrose: You okay? What's that goop on you?

Kaarina (staring at Ambrose strangely): I don't know! And why do you randomly have a silver streak?

Ambrose: I had my own explosion.

Kaarina: Okay.

(Satchel walks in)

Satchel: Yo! What were you two doing? (snickers)

Ambrose: Nothing like what you're thinking right now.

Satchel: What's that goop? And cool silver streak! Though it would look better at me.

Ambrose: We all know you're just going to go out soon Satchel. How about you make it as painless as possible?

Satchel: Why you!

(Satchel jumps at Ambrose, right as Kaelyn walks in)

Kaelyn: Satchel!

(Satchel stops)

Kaelyn: What are you doing?

Kaarina: He was being a pervert and a jerk.

(Macaria walks in)

Macaria: You okay Ambrose?

(Silas and Jack come in)

Silas: Jeez… I knew he was violent.

Jack: You shouldn't be on this show. Come back when you get calmer!

(Jason runs in)

Jason: Bear… ran… life… flashed between… eye…

Ambrose: Woah man, you okay?

Jason: Athsma…

Ambrose: Deep breaths, deep breaths, do you have your inhaler in your pack?

Jason: Yes.

Silas: THEN USE IT!

(Jason uses inhaler, helping him a bit)

Jason: What's… all the commotion… about?

(Aaliyah comes in)

Aaliyah: That's exactly my question.

Ambrose: Satchel's just been an idiot. He attacked me for no reason.

Jason: Dude, not cool. You're uninvited to my party!

Satchel: Big Whup!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Aaliyah: Something tells me Satchel was provoked.**

 **Kaarina: Satchel wasn't completely unprovoked, but still… what a jerk.**

 **Silas: That guy is so screwed.**

 **Jason: He's going to miss the best party ever! (Intern: What is this party anyway?)Jason: I'm having a party for everyone here after the competition.**

 **Ambrose: Satchel, Satchel… well, there goes another Maggot.**

 **Close Confessional**

Aaliyah: I can't wait here forever, I'm going to go!

Silas: She's right.

(Campers disperse)

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: This is starting to heat up. Will anybody bring back a mutant creature? Will someone die in the process? Will Ambrose get another streak in his hair? Come back to find out on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Come Back)

Chris: After a series of earlier mishaps…

(Camera shows Ambrose getting singed, Kaarina getting goop on herself, Jason being attacked by bear, and mutant butterfly using laser vision to burn Aaliyah's net)

Chris: We fast forward to night. And in between the earlier mishaps and night, there were a lot more mishaps. Ambrose now not only has a silver streak, he has a gold and silver streak!

(Camera shows Ambrose get singed again)

Chris: Satchel was now the goop's victim!

(Camera shows goop explosion taking place on Satchel0

Chris: And much, much, more!

(Camera shows hilarious other mishaps and explosions)

Chris: But now we're going to go to check on our campers and see how they're dying! I mean, doing, doing.

(Camera flips to Ambrose)

Ambrose: Okay, this trap will finally work…

(Ambrose activates a Rube Goldberg Machine, which ends up with the deer getting knocked out by a rubber glove)

Ambrose: YES! Wait… How am I going to get this out of here now?

(Camera flips to Jason)

Jason: I'm… so tired.

(Camera shows Jason squinting at a baby mouse)

Jason: This is probably going to turn out to be a giant mutant beast.

(Jason grabs mouse, and then looks away, preparing for a blast)

(No blast comes)

Jason: Oh my god! It's actually a (bleep)-ing real original animal!

(Mouse burps out fire)

Jason: Ow! Ow! OUCH! (Hops around)

(Jason fishes into bag and gets out a plastic bag, which he keeps the mouse in)

Jason: Now… I need to get back. But I'm so tired.

(Jason slowly walks away)

(Camera flips to Macaria, who subdues the bunny finally)

Macaria: Okay, this bag will work…

(Macaria puts bunny in the bag)

Macaria: Okay, I got to make it to the boat fast!

(Camera flips to Satchel, who's running with the baby alligator, away from the mother)

Satchel: I just gotta lose her.

(Satchel runs behind tree and hides as mother goes right by)

Satchel: Thank god.

(Camera splits to Silas, Jack, Aaliyah, Kaelyn, and Kaarina, on five different screens who's running towards their boats with their creatures in their hands)

(Camera flips to Ambrose, who's just made it to the boat with the deer in his hands)

(Satchel runs by and gets into boat)

Satchel: Having problems? Good luck!

(Ambrose gets into the boat and starts paddling)

Ambrose: Ugh! This deer is so heavy!

Satchel: You got boating skills, but your animal is bad for this challenge. Get wrecked!

(Ambrose and Satchel start kayaking off)

(Everyone else arrives, with Silas and Macaria arriving first)

Aaliyah: Don't let one of those two win!

(Everyone gets in their kayaks and starts paddling)

(As campers start the kayaking, the mother alligator suddenly comes in and sees Satchel)

(Alligator jumps into water and starts following the campers)

(Camera flips to Chris, who's just paused the screen)

Chris (laughs): Oh, things are starting to get good! Seriously, will anyone die? What is that mother alligator planning? And who's going to be eliminated? Come back to find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

(Camera shows campers kayaking, camera zooms in on Macaria, who spots alligator)

Macaria: GUYS!

(Nobody hears)

Macaria: GUYS! ALLIGATOR!

(Nobody notices, the sounds of the water and how focused they are make them oblivious)

Macaria: I have to take a detour to get in front and warn them.

(Macaria starts going to the outside of the pack and starts padding even faster)

(Alligator speeds up and rams into Silas's boat)

Silas: What the-

(Silas's boat get's overturned)

Silas: Wait! What was that?

(Alligator speeds up and randomly turns ramming into Kaelyn's boat, overturning it)

(Kaelyn comes out of the water, spluttering)

Kaelyn: Was that an alligator?

(Alligator rams into Jack's boat, then Aaliyah's boat, then Jason's boat, then Kaarina's boat, overturning them all)

Jack: Wait, I think that it's-

Aaliyah: Trying to get to-

Jason: Ambrose and Satchel's boats-

Kaarina: And she looks as if she's going to kill them!

(Camera goes up to Ambrose and Satchel, who are jostling each other's boats, when Macaria slides up)

Macaria: Guys! Look out for the crocodile!

(Ambrose and Satchel stop, then turn back, right as alligator runs into their boats, but somehow not overturning them, as they're so heavy from the animals)

Ambrose: PADDLE!

Satchel: DITTO!

(Ambrose and Satchel paddle even faster, and reach soil)

Ambrose: See ya later!

Satchel: I'm still here man. You're so dead.

(Alligator gets out of water and begins to chase them)

(Macaria reaches land and beings to head for Chris' cabin)

(Camera shows campers getting back on their boats and reaching land)

(Time Skip)

(Camera shows Ambrose and Satchel still being chased by Alligator)

Ambrose: What did you do to tick her off?

Satchel: I kind of stole her baby!

Ambrose: Are you freaking serious! Now she thinks I'm also involved with the stealing of the baby! She'll be fine if you give the baby back.

Satchel: No way! I'm not going to lose!

Ambrose: At least stop following me!

Satchel: But you're going towards the destination!

(Ambrose and Satchel arrive at Chris' camp, just to see Macaria handing Chris the mutant bunny, and putting it in the cage)

Chris: My prediction!

Ambrose, Satchel, and Chris: NO!

Ambrose: Chris, why are you saying no!

Chris: My prediction for who would get eliminated! It was wrong!

(Ambrose puts the deer in the cage, and Satchel puts the baby alligator in the cage, leading the momma alligator to jump in too)

(One by one, the campers all put their mutant creatures in the cage, until it's just Jason and Kaarina)

(Jason comes in)

Jason (wheezing): There it is!

(Jason gets to cage, but then stops, wheezing)

(Kaarina comes in the frame and starts running towards Jason, but just as she gets there, Jason puts in his creature, and then Kaarina puts in hers)

Chris (who just stopped whining and sobbing): And it's over! Kaarina, since you finished last in a sudden-death challenge, you're out! Here's your bags! Be thankful you're at least not at Boney Island at night!

(Chef throws Kaarina her bags)

(Kaarina boards Plane of Shame)

Chris: We are down to the final 8! Will our next challenge be as dangerous as this one? What will happen to the two interns who have been tasked with returning the creatures to Boney Island? (Screams are heard from the distance as Chris winces) And after this lawsuit, will I be able to find another intern?

Intern (who's boarding the Plane of Shame): I doubt it!

Chris: Come back next episode to find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Before Credits Scene:)

Ambrose (staring at Playa de Losers): So this is where they've been…

(End)


	13. Episode 13: Pegging by Egging

Episode 13: Pegging by Egging

Chris: Last time on Total, Drama, Revenge of the Island!

(Camera shows campers kayaking)

Chris: Our campers kayaked to Boney Island… with the intent of capturing a mutant creature and returning to me.

(Camera shows crazy mishaps and explosions)

Chris: And after a bunch of crazy mishaps and explosions… Macaria somehow won… (sob) ruining my prediction.

(Camera shows Kailey boarding Plane of Shame)

Chris: And in the end, Kailey, finished last in the sudden death challenge, so she took the Plane of Shame outta here! Who will win this challenge? Will it be as dangerous as the last? And how will Aaliyah start her giant pact off? Come after the break to find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

(Camera shows girls cabin)

Aaliyah: It's just us three girls left in the final eight. We need to stick together to win.

Kaelyn: I don't know…

Macaria: To be honest Aaliyah, the only one out of us three who's made enemies is you!

Kaelyn: Unfortunately, she's telling the truth.

Aaliyah: Ugh, but it's true, we're going to end up going out one by one!

Kaelyn: Maybe…

Macaria: I don't know…

Aaliyah: Ugh! You guys are so stupid!

(Camera flips to Boys Cabin)

Satchel: You guys do know that I'm going to win this right? I mean, there's no way I'm going to go out on a sudden death challenge, and Aaliyah will be voted out next! We all hate her!

(Other guys awkwardly glance at each other)

Silas: I wouldn't be so confident if I were you Satchel…

(Satchel gets up, trying to use his height advantage on Silas to intimidate him)

Silas: I'm not scared of you.

Satchel: You should be… I could snap you like a twig.

(Jack gets up and stands next to Silas, then Jason stands on Silas's other Silase)

Jack: You know man, sometimes you can be a real jerk.

Jason: He's right dude.

Satchel (raises fist): You're going to get it…

(Ambrose rises up and pulls Satchel's arms back)

Ambrose: You don't want to do that Satchel. I know you think you're the biggest, strongest, and best here, but there's going to be consequences if you punch him. I thought this would just be a small argument, so I stayed out of it, but you're pushing it. Sit down, before you put Silas down.

Satchel: Why should I listen to you?

Ambrose: Because if you punch one of us the other three will beat you up.

Silas: It's four to one odds Satchel.

Jack: You don't want to take your chances.

Jason: You're so not coming to my after-competition party.

Satchel: Fine, fine…

(Satchel walks away)

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers, report to the kitchen!

Silas: We just had breakfast, why is he calling us to the kitchen?

Ambrose: Probably for another challenge.

(Campers head to kitchen)

(Time skip)

(Camera shows Chris and Chef waiting at the kitchen, with baskets filled with...eggs on the table?)

Aaliyah: Eww! Why are there eggs in baskets there?

Ambrose: Are we making omelettes? I love cooking!

Silas: Satchele!

Satchel: Cooking? Man, you guys are so lame!

Kaelyn: That's not a very nice thing to say!

Jason: Yeah! But some omelettes would be nice. I'm hungry!

Macaria: We just had breakfast!

Jason: I'm a growing boy!

Chef: Shut up!

(Immediately campers quiet)

Chris: Sorry guys, we're actually not going to making omelettes! We're going to be chucking eggs at each other! Actually, I'm not sorry! This is way more fun!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Silas: I noticed something about Chris. So far he's been a lot less devious than the previous seasons. But I feel as if he's starting to change back to normal. I hope this isn't true.**

 **Jason (sobs): But I wanted those omelettes…**

 **Satchel: Throwing eggs at each other? Sounds like a challenge made for me!**

 **Aaliyah: What is it with these challenges? Throwing eggs at each other? Are we cavemen?**

 **Kaelyn: Though I probably shouldn't say this, I have to. Some guys on this show have been flirting with me, and I kind of like it, but am even more creeped out.**

 **Close Confessional**

Satchel: So how do I win this competition?

Kaelyn: Satchel, must you be so confident?

Satchel: Yeah, ba-, I mean, Kaelyn!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Kaelyn: See? He was probably going to say something like bae, babe, or baby!**

 **Close Confessional**

Aaliyah: How do you know that you're going to win?

Satchel: Because I can whup the (Bleep) out of anyone here.

Silas: You wAaliyah try? (Going towards Satchel, and kicks him in the stomach, sending him reeling)

Satchel: Oh you know that I want to… (Punches Silas, sending him flying)

(Satchel pounces on Silas, delivering blow after blow, Silas fights back with a few punches)

Jack (dives on top of Satchel): Get off of him!

(Satchel shoves Jack over and kicks him in the groin)

Jack: OUCH!

Kaelyn: Guys, stop! Jack?

Macaria: Oh my gosh, are you okay?

(Jason dive bombs Satchel)

Satchel: That's a mistake buddy!

(Satchel grabs Jason and flips him over)

Jason: My… back…

Silas: You're dead!

(Silas jumps back up and nails Satchel with a right hook when Satchel recovers and lifts Silas by the neck)

Ambrose: Okay, this is going too far, don't do it Satchel!

Aaliyah: This has escalated quickly.

Satchel: (staring at Ambrose)

Ambrose (staring at Satchel): Don't drop him or hurt him. Just be calm.

Satchel: Calm? He attacked me first?

Macaria: You've bullied him and were arrogant… again.

Jack: Just let go of Silas!

Satchel: Okay! (lets go of Silas)

All campers except Satchel and Silas: Silas!

(Silas falls to the ground)

(Jason, Jack, and Ambrose rush Satchel)

Kaelyn: Should we stop this?

Macaria: Yes!

(Kaelyn and Macaria rush over to the brawl)

Chris: Aaliyah, aren't you going to stop the brawl?

Aaliyah: I'm saving my energy for the challenge! And why aren't you stopping the brawl? Chef and the remaining interns could do it!

Chris: Are you kidding me? This is great for ratings!

(Satchel delivers cheap shot after cheap shot)

Jack: You're going to play cheap?

Jason: Okay, if you want to play cheap, then here it is!

(Jack and Jason push away Kaelyn and Macaria)

Kaelyn: Wait-

Macaria: What are you going to do?

Ambrose: Stay out of this please. This isn't your fight.

Kaelyn: It isn't yours either!

Ambrose: Now it is! Mr. Cheap Shot over here made it that.

Jack: Now we're going to play cheap!

Jason: Hold him back!

Ambrose: Do we have to play cheap?

Satchel: (Bleep) you guys and your family!

Ambrose: Okay, now you deserve it!

(Jason and Jack hold Satchel back, putting his arms behind his back)

Satchel: Wait, I'm sorry! Can't we just-

(Ambrose slams Satchel with his left fist)

Satchel: Ugh…

(Ambrose gives Satchel a left hook, then a right uppercut)

Ambrose: He's had enough...

(Jason and Jack let go of Satchel, and Ambrose walks away)

(Satchel leaps up and dives on Ambrose)

(Brawl starts up again)

Chris: Oh, we're running out of time now… Chef, you and the interns stop this fight!

Chef: Okay, Chris! (Grumbles: I always do the dirty work…)

Chris: What was that?

Chef: Nothing! Just planning a way to break up this brawl.

(Meanwhile, Silas climbs on top of Jason and divebombs Satchel)

Aaliyah: Wow! This is getting really serious!

Chris: I know! Like the WWE!

Chef: Guys… stop… (lifts Ambrose up)

Chef: Wow, for such an athletic dude you're so lightl! For a guy at least!

Kaelyn: Hey! Girls are tall too!

Macaria: That is true!

Chef: You're both shorter than him!

Aaliyah: I'm his height!

Chef: You're tall!

Aaliyah: And he's short?

Chef: For an athlete, yeah!

Silas: At least he's not as small as me? And do you mean small people can't be athletes?

Chef: I'm just trying to break up the fight!

Chris: You're about to start a new one man. This is great!

Chef: MAGGOTS! SHUT UP, STOP FIGHTING, AND PAY ATTENTION!

(Campers freeze, and then get up quickly)

Satchel: Jeez man, you need to chill.

Chef: Do you want me to show u chill?

Satchel: What does that mean?

Chris: Oh… we can't show them the chill yet Chef. That's for a later season.

Chef: (...) Okay.

Chris: So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we will be participating in a two-part challenge today. Each of you will receive a basket filled with eggs. These eggs are colored differently. Each of you will be assigned a color. Chef?

Chef: Macaria, you'll get yellow. Kaelyn, you'll receive green. Aaliyah, you'll receive red. Silas, you'll receive blue. Jack, you'll receive brown. Jason, you'll receive purple. Ambrose, you'll receive orange. And Satchel, you'll receive pink.

Satchel: May I request a color change?

Chris and Chef: No.

Silas (mutters): Serves you right.

Satchel: What was that?

Silas: Nothing, nothing…

Chris: Your job is to hide those eggs somewhere on this island.

Aaliyah: Do we have to hide them all in the Satchele place?

Chris: Yes! Now, Begin!

(Campers go off to hide their eggs)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Kaelyn: My eggs will be harder to see in the forest since they're green.**

 **Satchel: Great, how am I supposed to hide pink eggs? They're pink! For crying out (bleeping) loud, they stand out! I'm certain that Chef wants me to lose.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Silas)

Silas: Okay, blue eggs… Obviously, I should hide these in the water…

(Silas walks over to the water and chucks the eggs off the docks)

Silas: Nobody will find these!

(Camera shows Satchel watching him)

Satchel: Huh, that's where he hid them. Maybe I should chuck my eggs into the water too! But then he would accuse me of stealing his idea. I can't have that. I'll hide them in the kitchen.

(Camera flips to Kaelyn, who's walking out of the forest)

Kaelyn: That was easy! I wish all the challenges were this simple.

(Macaria walks up, coming from the direction of the cabins)

Macaria: What about the second part of the challenge? Where we have to throw eggs at each other?

Kaelyn: That won't be easy, but hey! Nothing life threatening!

Macaria: I guess…

(Aaliyah comes up to the two girls)

Aaliyah: Guys, come on! Help me vote Ambrose out!

Macaria: I don't know…

Kaelyn: Neither do I…

Aaliyah: He's a threat! We need to eliminate him! I'll stop pestering you if you guys say yes.

Kaelyn: Okay then!

Macaria: I'm fine with that!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Aaliyah: They better stick to their word.**

 **Kaelyn: I don't feel good about this.**

 **Macaria: I don't know what to do anymore.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Ambrose)

Ambrose: I like the color orange, but it's not the best color for hiding… Wait, I know!

(Ambrose goes to his cabin)

Ambrose: Dang it! I have no paint. I'll just have to hide these in this cabin then.

(Camera flips to Jack, who's coming out of the forest)

Jack: I obviously hid my brown eggs in the forest. Easy as pie.

(Camera flips to Jason)

Jason: I'll just chuck my eggs into the forest randomly.

(Jason throws eggs away)

Jason: Done.

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers! Everyone has finished hiding their eggs! Report to the campfire for instructions on the second part of the challenge!

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: This is starting to heat up! Who will win this challenge? Will Satchel go out today? And what on earth was Jason thinking?

Jason (from distance): HEY!

Chris: Come back after this quick break to find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

(Camera shows campers and Chris at the campfire ceremony)

Chris: You have all hidden your eggs. Now comes the fun part.

Jason: Fun?

Aaliyah: That's never a good thing when Chris says it.

Chris: You all get to chuck eggs at each other! I call it "Pegging by Egging"!

Macaria: Uh, Chris, I hate to break it to you, but… We hid our eggs. We have nothing to throw at each other.

Chris: That's right!

Kaelyn: Wait, what? Do you understand what we're saying? I don't know if you do…

Chris: Your job is not only to throw eggs at each other, you have to FIND the eggs first, and then throw them at each other! The only catch is that you can't throw your own eggs at each other, or you'll automatically be disqualified.

 **Open Confessional:**

 **Satchel: Luckily for me, I'm gifted in the art of finding stuff.**

 **Silas: Thank god you have to find the eggs first… I needed that.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Time skip to 30 minutes later, where campers are standing by forest)

Chris (through loudspeaker): Okay campers, go!

(Campers all start running in different directions)

(Camera flips to Jason)

Jason: I'm going to look for eggs in the kitchen, I bet there'll be some in there.

(Jason heads to kitchen, and notices bunches of food around)

Jason: All this food, and none of it contains peanuts, which I'm allergic to!

(Jason begins eating the food, and as he opens a box of cookies, pink colored eggs come flowing out)

(Camera flips to Aaliyah)

Aaliyah: Where would these people hide eggs? I'll go check in the forest.

(Camera flips to Macaria)

Macaria: I'm absolutely certain that I can find Satchel's pink eggs. I just need to search around.

(Camera flips to Silas)

Silas: Okay, well, I'm not the best thrower. But… I'm great at finding and discovering new things. I just need to find all of the eggs and keep them for myself!

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: Wow, this is taking a long time. They're really good at hiding things…

Chef: We're running out of time. The producers won't be happy.

Chris: Let's give them 20 more minutes Chef. I'm feeling generous today! Will anybody find the eggs? Should we have planned this better? And when will I stop feeling generous? Come back after this break to find out on Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Come back)

Chris (through loudspeaker): Okay, it's been 20 minutes and nobody has found any eggs. Everybody report to the cafeteria for a quick change of plans.

(Camera flips to Jason, who has just finished eating a cake)

Jason: Hey! I found some eggs! I'm going to hold onto this to see what I can do.

(Fast Forward 20 minutes)

(Camera shows campers waiting in cafeteria, Chris and Chef walk in)

Chris: Okay, since none of you actually found any eggs, we've decided that we're each going to give you a basket of 12 eggs each.

(Chef passes everyone a basket of eggs)

Chris: Now, on my signal, you will have to throw these eggs at each other. If you're hit by an egg, you're out. Now… BEGIN!

(In a seeming quick rapidfire, all the campers launch eggs at each other, until only Ambrose is left)

Ambrose: What, I won? YEAH!

(Jason walks in, holding pink eggs)

Jason: What's going on?

(Everyone freezes, and turns towards Jason)

Jason: It started?

(Jason throws eggs which bounces off of Chef, off a table, down from a lamp, and miraculously hits Ambrose)

(Silence)

Chris: AND I HAVE NO IDEA ON WHAT JUST TRANSPIRED, AS IT WENT BY SO QUICKLY, BUT Jason WINS!

Ambrose: What? Are you kidding me? He wasn't here when this started?

Satchel: Shut it Goldie.

Ambrose: I just have one blond streak of hair! And one silver streak!

Chris: Report back to the campfire for the voting results.

(Time skip)

(Camera shows Jason and Aaliyah talking)

Aaliyah: We have to vote Ambrose out.

Jason: Though I'm not fully convinced, I'll agree with you. He did overreact today when I won the challenge.

Aaliyah: Yeah, about that… You know what? Never mind. But I convinced Satchel and Kaelyn to vote out Ambrose.

Jason: How'd you do that?

Aaliyah: Bribery. And when it came to Kaelyn, I just convinced her that Ambrose was a threat. And I told her that if she didn't vote him off, I would personally make sure that she would be eliminated.

Jason: Harsh.

(Time skip)

(Camera shows campers and Chris sitting at the campfire)

Chris: When I call your name, you get the unfortunate, I mean, fortunate luck to stay on this show for at least one more episode. Jason, you won today, so you've been granted immunity. The others who are safe are… Kaelyn, Macaria, Silas, Jack, and Aaliyah.

(Chris passes out marshmallows)

Chris: You both are on the hot seat for being severe threats to win the game… Satchel and Ambrose… But, the one who is going out… is Satchel.

Silas: YES! HE'S GONE!

Jack: *cough* Silas, he's still here…

Silas: Oh… Uh… I mean… God bless your soul.

Satchel: Why, you little- (lunges at Silas, and grabs him by the neck)

Ambrose: How quickly you've seen to forgot this morning.

(Jack and Jason, approach Satchel)

Satchel: Fine, you know what? This show stinks. But I'll be back. Chris, Chef, you better make another season. Cause I'm going to come back even stronger.

(Time skip)

(Camera shows girls cabin)

Aaliyah: Who did you guys vote for? Satchel or Ambrose? I voted for Ambrose.

Kaelyn: Satchele… you know because you told me to!

Macaria: I didn't vote off either of those two.

Aaliyah: Then who did you vote for?

Macaria: I'll decline to answer that.

Aaliyah: Okay… So, Kaelyn and I voted for Ambrose. I know that Satchel and Jason did too. That's 4 votes. Macaria didn't vote for either of the two. And Silas, Jack, and Ambrose all voted for Satchel. But that would be 4 votes for Ambrose, 3 votes for Satchel, and 1 vote for another person… Macaria, are you sure that you didn't vote for either of the two?

Macaria: Yes! I am smart enough to know who I voted for!

Kaelyn: But then how was Ambrose not voted off? There's something fishy going on here.

Aaliyah: I'm going to take a night walk.

(Aaliyah leaves the room)

Macaria: I voted for her.

Kaelyn: I'm not surprised. The only reason why I voted Ambrose off was because she blackmailed me to.

(Time skip)

(Camera flips to Aaliyah and Jason, who are walking nearby the woods)

Aaliyah: You did vote for Ambrose, right?

Jason: Yeah! I thought he would be eliminated.

Aaliyah: Something strange is going on here…

Jason: It's fishy, but we'll figure it out later.

Aaliyah: Don't you almost get the feeling that someone is cheating?

Jason: But who?

Aaliyah: Ambrose.

(Camera shows leaves rustling, and a figure emerging)

Jason: Who's there? Step back! I have a… uh… yeah, hopefully that's not a bear, or we're screwed.

(Camera shows Ambrose)

Ambrose: Relax Jason, it's just me.

Jason: Ambrose? How funny, we were just talking about you.

Aaliyah: Jason!

Jason: Talking about how awesome you are!

Ambrose: Really? I heard something else.

Jason: It's true!

Aaliyah: Jason… give it up. Did you cheat?

Ambrose: No… I just slighted the odds in my favor.

Aaliyah: Satchel should have been here…

Jason: So… it's true? I wasn't completely sold yet, but now… I see.

Aaliyah: Who else have you eliminated?

Ambrose: Satchel, Corwin, Magnolia, Bridgette, and Cody.

Jason: We'll… we'll tell everyone! You'll be eliminated next episode, right away! I can't believe I believed in you!

Aaliyah: I didn't expect it at first either. Ambrose… the jig is up. We'll tell everyone.

Ambrose: Who will believe you? Nobody. Aaliyah, you're viewed as the most evil person in the show, and Jason, you're an awesome person, but do you have any proof?

Jason: No…

Aaliyah: We'll find a way.

Ambrose: You'll have two episodes to find proof.

Aaliyah: Only two? There's more episodes than that left!

Ambrose: Not for you guys.

Jason: Are you saying what I think you're saying?

Ambrose: Jason and Aaliyah… next to be eliminated.

(Ambrose walks away, smiling)

Ambrose (as he walks away): You know, you guys were great players. No hard feelings, it's just for the prize.

(Ambrose walks out of the area)

(Camera flips back to Aaliyah and Jason)

Aaliyah: I still have the episode schedule. I know when each challenge is scheduled.

Jason: Use it! We need to know how much time we have!

Aaliyah: Jason… I shouldn't have dragged you into this.

Jason: I can help though.

Aaliyah: But you do know I'm mainly doing this because he's a threat, right?

Jason: Of course.

(Camera flips to Chris)

(Camera shows Chris hiding a CD)

Chris: This worked great in All Stars. Let's see if they discover Ambrose like they discovered Mal.

(As Chris walks away, chuckling, camera zooms in on CD, which is titled- "Ambrose's greatest hits")


	14. Episode 14: The Beast of Pahkitew Island

Episode 14: The Beast of Pahkitew Island

(Camera shows Chris sitting at his Mansion)

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Camera shows Contestants hiding eggs of different colors)

Chris: Our remaining contestants were given the task of hiding eggs given to them… Unfortunately nobody could find the hidden eggs. We decided to spice things up, and just had everyone throw eggs at each other.

(Camera shows Chris handing contestants eggs, and them promptly throwing them at each other)

Chris: In the end, we thought that Ambrose had won, but Jason came in late, and ended up shockingly winning.

(Camera shows Jason throwing egg at Ambrose)

Chris: Today's challenge will be all about me! To find out what it is, come back when we return to another episode of Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Come back)

Chris (through loudspeaker): Meet me at the docks for your challenge.

(Camera flips to the boys cabin)

Silas: I can't believe we all made it this far.

Jason: When I joined this show, I just wanted to have fun! Now I actually have a chance to win!

Jack: Same! Hopefully Michigan is watching this. As in, Michigan, the college.

Ambrose: You want to coach there?

Jack: Yeah! That would be awesome! I've always wanted to coach there.

Ambrose: Being a football coach is rough though. It's a tough life.

Jack: I'm willing to do whatever it takes.

Silas: Well, let's just focus on not getting eliminated. Now that Sam is gone, we have nobody who's going to cause any trouble.

 **Open Confessional:**

 **Ambrose: Right… cause no trouble. If only he knew how many people I've eliminated thus far. (laughs)**

 **Silas: I'm so pumped! Everyone left is so cool! Even Aaliyah I guess…**

 **Jason: If what Ambrose told Aaliyah and I last challenge was true… then we're screwed. My days in this show are limited. Unless… we convince others that Ambrose isn't who he seems to be.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to the Girls Cabin)

Macaria: So you're telling us that Ambrose is secretly an evil genius like Mal, who's been taking own one camper after another?

Kaelyn: That sounds a little far fetched…

Aaliyah: That's exactly what I'm saying! He's been operating behind the scenes, and will take us all down!

Macaria: I was on his team… he was never like that. He was the star player on our team!

Kaelyn: Aaliyah, I hate to say it, but it just sounds like you're trying to get us to vote out Ambrose because he's a threat.

Aaliyah: Why are you guys so stupid? Is it not obvious?

 **Open Confessional**

 **Aaliyah: I probably could have kept my cool better in that situation.**

 **Kaelyn: I have no idea what's wrong with Aaliyah. I don't want to sound mean, but she's starting to sound a bit crazy.**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers, report to the cafeteria for your next challenge.

Macaria: Let's just go.

(Time skip)

(Camera shows Chris standing next to a picture perfect model of himself, and every camper with a mold of clay in front of them)

Chris: Today, your challenge is simple. Recently, I've been running low on statues of myself.

Chef: Mainly because of Duncan blowing up his mansion in All Stars.

Chris (sobs): Still hurts… (regains composure) Anyway, all you guys have to do is create a beautiful statue of myself using the clay and other scraps of material we've given you guys. You will have three hours. After those three hours, I will be back and will judge your creations. Best one wins immunity this episode!

(Chris and Chef leave the scene)

Ambrose: Just great, art… My weak link.

Silas: I'm trash too…

Jack: Is anybody here good at art?

Jason: I think Corwin was pretty good, but he was eliminated!

Aaliyah: I'm good at art, but I'm better at drawing than molding and building.

Macaria: Same, I don't think I'll be very good at building a statue.

Kaelyn: I have some experience! Maybe I can win this challenge!

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: We're going to give the campers some time. Until then, don't leave, cause we're going to return to another episode of Total, Drama, Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Come back)

(Camera shows campers, who are working on their statues, some are better than others, but Kaelyn's appears to be the best)

Silas: This is hopeless. This looks more like uh… actually, it doesn't look like anything.

Ambrose: You could call it abstract art maybe?

Silas: That's not going to get me any points with Chris!

Jason: If only we could distract Chris from this.

(Chris walks into the cafeteria)

Chris: How is everyone doing?

Jack: Well-

(Intern runs into the room and whispers in Chris' ear, suddenly, Chris turns pale and runs out of the cafeteria with the intern)

(silence)

Ambrose: Is anybody else really weirded out by what just happened?

Jason: I'm going to go check it out!

(Jason runs out of the cafeteria)

(Camera shows Chef, Chris, and all of the interns with their luggage loaded up and packed on the Plane of Shame)

Jason: Hey, where are you going?

Chris: Jason, beware of the-

(Chris' voice is cut off as the plane motor turns on and it begins to take off)

(Rest of campers run out of the cafeteria)

Kaelyn: Where are they going?

Jason: Guys, relax! I remember an episode like this in Total Drama Island! Chris and Chef left, and everyone thought that there was a chainsaw killer on the loose, but it was all fine. They'll be back. We might as well continue our challenge.

Macaria: Wait…

Jason: What?

Macaria: That one statue Chris used as an example for the challenge.

Jason: What about it?

Macaria: Chris adores it! He absolutely loves it! I refuse to believe that he would just leave it for someone else to take or ruin. He was in such a hurry he forgot about it.

Jason: In the TDI episode, Chris also purposely forgot something that everyone thought was dear to him.

Jack: Wait, what's that?

(Jack sprints over and picks up a Wallet, and opens it up)

Aaliyah: What? Did you find your wallet?

Jack: This isn't my wallet. This is Chris' wallet.

Jason: I'm telling you, he probably just purposely left it behind!

Jack: Then why would he leave this much money and his credit cards in it?

(Jack shows everyone the wallet, which is stuffed with cash and credit cards)

Jason: There must be an explanation…

Ambrose: Jason, it's time for us to accept it, there's something going on right now.

Kaelyn: But what could be possibly going on?

Ambrose: We're going to need to investigate.

Kaelyn: What do we plan on looking for?

Ambrose: We're looking for a reason on why Chris would suddenly leave.

Aaliyah: Where do you suppose we start?

Ambrose: In his cabin.

Silas: Awesome! I've been wanting to go in there for forever!

(Campers begin walking towards Chris' cabin)

(As they walk out, the camera zooms out on a pair of large eyes watching them)

(Time skip)

(Camera shows campers in Chris' cabin)

Jack: We're here. Now what?

Ambrose: We need to look for information. Search for electronic devices. A phone, tablet, laptop, anything.

(Campers begin ransacking the cabin)

Aaliyah (shakes head): You guys are such losers, how can you not have found anything yet?

Macaria:Technically, you're a loser too by your logic, as you haven't found anything yet either.

(Aaliyah begins looking around)

Aaliyah and Silas: LAPTOP!

Aaliyah: Hey! Don't credit yourself with finding it, I found it!

Silas: Yeah right, you can't find anything with eyes as small as that!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Aaliyah: How dare he!**

 **Kaelyn: That was really racist… And I'm surprised that it came from Silas.**

 **Ambrose (bursts out laughing): Well, I sure didn't expect Silas to say that. But seriously, that was mean.**

 **Silas: I don't know why I said that… Sometimes she annoys me so much that I don't know what to do!**

 **Close confessional**

Ambrose: Anyway, we need to check the laptop to see for any news that may help us.

(Ambrose turns on computer)

Ambrose: Dang it! There's a password.

Jason: It could be anything!

Ambrose: What would Chris choose as a password?

Kaelyn: Just type in the thing he loves most.

Everyone: Chris.

Ambrose: Chris sure does love himself.

(Ambrose types in password)

Ambrose: It worked! Wait… Oh no….

Macaria: What?

Ambrose: Guys check this out.

(Ambrose shows everyone the laptop)

Aaliyah (reads out loud): My tiny eyes read the headline.

Jason: That can't be true!

Jack (reads out loud): Beast escapes and is loose on Pahkitew Island.

Jason: Nonsense!

Jack (continues to read): The beast was experimented on in labs and gained an incredible mind and the ability to talk telepathically, while retaining its strength. It's name is Stewart, and it was originally a normal gorilla. Now it's bigger, smarter, and deadlier.

(Ambrose closes laptop)

Silas: Can I swear?

Ambrose: Nope.

(Awkward silence)

Silas: How about now?

Kaelyn: Don't you even dare.

Jack: What's our gameplan? Shift the line left or right?

Macaria: We need a plan! Not a football gameplan!

Jack: Sorry, I randomly begin talking about football when I'm nervous or scared.

Aaliyah: Well, I know that the beast won't get me first.

Kaelyn (curiously): Why's that?

Aaliyah: Because you all are so stupid that the beast will have to target one of you first. (Laughs)

Macaria: This isn't funny! We need a plan of action!

Ambrose: Where would this beast be?

Silas: I think the article said that his name was Stewart.

Ambrose: STEWART could be anywhere… We should try to escape too.

Aaliyah: I'm staying right here. There's no way that the beast gets caught up here.

Jason: I'm staying too.

Ambrose: Suit yourself. Come on guys, let's go.

(Everyone besides Aaliyah and Jason leave)

(Camera flips to the campers outside)

Silas: I'm feeling great!

Kaelyn: Why would you? There's a beast on the loose!

Silas: Yeah, but in the borrow movies, it's always the couple that goes down first.

Ambrose: Are you calling Ambrose and Jason a couple?

Silas: What, no!

Macaria: That's actually what it sounded like.

Silas: Well, they're by themselves and alone, so in a horror movie tense, yes?

(Camera flips back to Aaliyah and Jason)

Aaliyah: Have you been able to convince anyone that Ambrose was bad yet?

Jason: No! Have you?

Aaliyah: I guess we're screwed.

Jason: Wait, Maybe if we both vote for Ambrose, and convince one person that Ambrose is bad, he'll be voted out!

Aaliyah: Nobody will believe us unless we have solid proof.

Jason: Yeah… Hey! Do you see that? On Chris' desk?

(Jason runs over and picks up a CD)

(Aaliyah comes over to look at it)

Aaliyah (reading): Ambrose's greatest hits.

Jason: Let's put this in the laptop and see what it holds!

(Jason and Aaliyah watch the video on the laptop)

Aaliyah (smirking): This is all we need…

(Camera flips back to the other campers)

Silas: I wonder how they're doing right now.

Jack: Y post, Z slant right, motion-

Ambrose: Jack! Why are you designing plays for football right now?

Jack: I told you! When I get nervous I do that!

Ambrose: Here we are, the dock of shame. Or what they used to call it.

Macaria: There's no boats here…

Ambrose: Dang it!

Silas: Guys, come here!

(Everyone rushes over to Silas)

(Camera zooms in, showing that on the dock, the words "Stewart was here" was carved in)

Kaelyn: Guys, do you see that?

(Camera zooms in on the outline of a giant creature, shaped like a gorilla)

Silas: IT'S STEWART!

(Everybody runs off)

Ambrose: Okay, I think we lost him. We're safe. For now. We need to make a trap to lure him into, and then we can escape freely.

Kaelyn: I can help make a trap, I took a snares lesson once.

Ambrose: Good, Silas, Jack, can you go get some rope? Macaria, you stay here and help us plan the trap.

Silas: Aww… fine.

(Silas and Jake leave)

Ambrose: Why is this starting to remind me of Scooby-Doo? And I feel as if those two are going to run into trouble… just like Shaggy and Scooby.

Macaria: I remember watching that show when I was younger, it was great!

Kaelyn: But didn't Shaggy and Scooby almost get seriously hurt every time? I'm a bit worried for them.

(Camera flips to Silas and Jack, who are getting rope from the equipment shed, which is located right next to the cafeteria)

Jack: That should be enough.

Silas: You know, I have an awful feeling that someone is following us right now.

Jack: It's probably just your imagination.

Silas: Well, I do have an extremely vivid imagination. Did it suddenly just get darker?

Jack: Silas, I think you were right about someone following us.

Silas: Why do you say that?

Jack: Look up.

(Silas puts his head up, to see Stewart standing right behind them)

Silas: Mommy…

Jack: RUN!

(Silas and Jack run into the cafeteria, knocking over all that statues they had been building, and causing a huge ruckus)

Stewart: _FOOD!_

Silas: Did you hear that?

Jack: In my head, I swear, someone just yelled Food!

Silas: Wait, in the article, it said Stewart could communicate telepathically!

(Silas and Jack scream and run all the way back to where the other campers are)

Silas: Here's the rope!

(Silas and Jack hand Ambrose the rope)

Ambrose: Okay, we've built everything else, the trap is in place!

(Camera skims over the trap)

Ambrose: All we need now is bait.

(Everyone turns and looks at Silas)

Silas: What?

(Time skip)

(Camera shows Silas standing in the middle of the beach)

Silas: Hey! Stewart! Where you at punk?

Stewart: _Punk?_

Silas: Yeah, that's right! Hey, where are you?

Stewart: _You're just trying to lure me into a trap!_

Silas: No! Uh, you want a banana?

Stewart: _You think I'm some sort of simple monkey?_

(An enrage Stewart appears on the scene)

Silas: Uh oh…

(Silas takes off, with Stewart in hot pursuit)

Ambrose: There he is! On the count of 3! 3...2...1… NOW!

(Jack swings down a lever, which causes a giant net to fall on top of Stewart)

Everyone: YEAH!

Ambrose: Wow, we all contributed except for Aaliyah and Jason…

Jack: Yeah, are they still there?

(Camera shows Plane of Shame arriving)

Chris: You guys actually caught Stewart!

Chef: Dang it… I was hoping he would eat a few of them.

Chris: Now, it's been three hours! Time to judge your statues!

Ambrose: But this entire time we've been busy!

Chef: Too bad, maggot! Let's get this show on the road!

(Time skip)

Chris: WHAT IS THIS? THESE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE STATUES OF ME? AND WHO WRECKED THIS PLACE?

(Everyone looks at Silas and Jack)

Chris: But Kaelyn's statue is actually pretty good! You win immunity today!

Kaelyn: YAY!

Chris: But since I'm in a bad mood, today will be a double elimination day.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jason (gulp): If Aaliyah and I both are eliminated today, Ambrose is winning this show, because nobody suspects him of anything!**

 **Aaliyah: This is bad… very bad.**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: And one person of Kaelyn's choosing will be eliminated right now!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Kaelyn: Me? Choose someone to be out?**

 **Close Confessional**

Aaliyah: You have to be kidding Chris!

Chris: Nope, I'm dead serious.

Kaelyn: Well… if I have to choose, the one who's eliminated is Aaliyah.

(silence)

Chris: Well, that was expected! Aaliyah, go pack your bags and go to the dock of shame! The rest of you, it's to the campfire ceremony!

(Time skip)

Ambrose: Remember guys, Jason ditched us… that's not cool.

Silas: I agree.

Jack: We'll join you in voting him out.

(Time skip)

Chris: The votes are in… Here's who is safe. Kaelyn, Macaria, Silas, and Jack. Ambrose, you're on the chopping block for being a threat. Jason, you're on the chopping block for ditching everybody. But the one who will be eliminated is…. Jason! Ambrose, you're safe.

(Chef begins to escort Jason away)

Jason: Guys! You have to know that Ambrose isn't-

(Chef covers Jason's mouth and escorts him to the Plane of Shame)

Silas: What about you Ambrose?

Ambrose: Nothing, probably just some joke.

Chris: Will anybody figure out what is going on? What will be the next challenge? and how will the final 5 go? Come back next time on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Camera flips to Aaliyah and Jason inside the Plane of Shame)

Aaliyah: I just feel mad that nobody found out about the CD. Ambrose would be finished!

Jason: Don't worry Aaliyah, there's still a chance that somebody finds it! Remember how you gave the CD to me once Kaelyn eliminated you?

Aaliyah: Yeah?

Jason: I stuck the CD in Jake's bed… Hopefully he finds it and watches it without anyone knowing.

Aaliyah: This show sucked. I didn't win the million, and Ambrose may win.

Jason: We can only hope.

(end)


	15. Episode 15: Friendship Finale? HahaNo

Episode 15: Friendship Finale? Haha… No

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the extra short episode this time… I really want to start Total Drama Stardust Island, so I'm trying to speed things up a bit here!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Camera shows campers making statues of Chris)

Chris: Our campers used clay and a bunch of other scraps to make statues of me! Unfortunately, what-would-have-been a glorious day ended up being terrible, as a crazy Gorilla named Stewart somehow got on our island!

(Camera shows intern talking to Chris, and Chris, Chef, and the interns leaving the island in the Plane of Shame)

Chris: Thankfully, some of our remaining campers were able to build a trap to contain Stewart, and he got stuck in it.

(Camera shows net being dropped down on Stewart)

Chris: However, in the process, all of the statues that the campers were originally making were smashed… (sob) again… except for Kaelyn's! She ended up winning the challenge!

(Camera shows Chris announcing Kaelyn as the winner)

Chris: Then I busted out a double elimination, in which Kaelyn chose one person to be eliminated, and everybody voted on who the second person eliminated would be. In the end, Aaliyah and Jason were eliminated!

(Camera shows Aaliyah and Jason flying away on the Plane of Shame)

Chris: We're down to the final five! Who will be the next to go? Will anybody discover the CD that Jason hid? And will I ever get all of my statues?

Intern: Probably not!

Chris: And how will I punish this intern? Come back after the commercial break for this episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(come back)

(Camera flips to the girls cabin)

Macaria: Wow! We're the only girls left!

Kaelyn: Yeah, I don't know whether to be happy or sad. I wish Kaarina was here, and Magnolia.

Macaria: I'm fine with Kaarina, but Magnolia stole something from me. Or at least I think she did.

Kaelyn: Really?

Macaria: Yeah. What challenge do you think Chris is going to give us?

Kaelyn: Probably something sick and sadistic.

Macaria: Probably.

Kaelyn: Well, you know, he hasn't been THAT bad this season. I think he's actually improved!

Macaria: Hey, do you want to form an alliance? You know, because we're the only girls left?

Kaelyn: Yeah!

(Camera flips to the boys cabin)

Jack: Final five! Oh yeah!

Silas: Dude, I thought I would be eliminated loooooong ago. With Satchel, Jared, and Corwin in the game, I'm surprised I'm left! Oh, and Ambrose.

Jack: Where is Ambrose anyway?

(Camera flips to Chris' cabin)

Ambrose: Don't play with me Chris, I know you made a CD called "Ambrose's greatest hits".

Chris: And what are you basing that off of?

Ambrose: This. (pulls out CD)

Chris: Whaaaaat?

Ambrose: I found it on Jack's bunk. Has he seen what's in here?

Chris: Listen buddy, I'M the host. You do what I say, I don't answer to you.

Ambrose: Chris! Has anybody else seen this disc?

Chris: Well, I can tell you that. Jason and Aaliyah watched that disk on my laptop that you guys used.

Ambrose: Did they show anyone else?

Chris: That's for you to decide.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: I remember in Total Drama All Stars, Chris made a video entitled "Mal's greatest hits". If the video is similar, I don't want anybody else seeing it.**

 **Chris: I love that guy! He's great for ratings!**

 **Close Confessional**

(Ambrose walks out of Chris' cabin)

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers! Meet me at the equipment shed next to the cafeteria!

(Time skip)

(Camera flips to the equipment shed, where Chris and Chef are on motorbikes, while the Campers watch on)

Chris: Today's challenge pays homage to one of our challenges in Total Drama Island!

It's very simple, you have 5 minutes to go into the equipment shed and pull out anything you think will be useful for constructing a bike! Kaelyn, since you won the last challenge, you'll get one extra minute. Remember though, you all will be in the equipment shed at the same time, except for Kaelyn, who gets to go in a minute early. Alright Kaelyn, enter the shed on the count of three. 1,2,3!

(Kaelyn sprints into the shed)

(Fast-forward one minute)

Chris: Okay, the rest of you can go in now!

(Camera flips inside the equipment shed, where the five remaining campers are hustling around the shed and picking up everything they can)

Silas: Jack, you good?

Jack: Yeah, I've been building from a very young age! I think I have this under control!

(Time skip)

Chris: Okay campers, your time is up!

(Everyone walks out of the tool shed, carrying their equipment)

Chris: You all seem to have had a good haul!

Chef: But are you maggots ready for what's about to take place next?

Chris: You have one hour to build a bike using what you have! Since we think that you guys will have no idea what to do, we've all given you a manual on how to make a bike!

(Chef tosses campers the manuals)

Chris: We'll check back with you in one hour.

(Chris and Chef leave the scene)

(Campers begin building their bikes, Macaria and Kaelyn group together, and Silas, Jack and Ambrose group together)

Ambrose: Isn't it awesome that we're in the final five?

Silas: Yeah! You know, who knows? Maybe I have a shot to win it all.

Jack: We all do, but tactically, I think Ambrose may win here.

Ambrose: Come on Jack, you have to have more confidence in yourself. Anybody here can win.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: By anybody here… I mean me.**

 **Jack: Maybe I should try to vote off Ambrose. He's the main threat in the game. This entire season, he's been the star, and we need to eliminate him soon, or it'll be too late. I'm fairly good at building, so I have this.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Macaria and Kaelyn)

Kaelyn: So, alliance partner… who should we vote out next?

Macaria: The smartest decision would be to target Ambrose.

Kaelyn: Yeah, he's a good guy, but he's been the best player here the entire season.

Macaria: So, he's who we're going to target?

Kaelyn: I guess so!

(Fast forward 1 hour)

(Chris and Chef arrive on the scene)

Chris: Campers, your time is up!

(As the camera skims over the bikes, the bikes are surprisingly well built, except for Jack's)

Chef: Wow, Jack! This is a beauty! Can I try it?

Jack: Sure thing! I've built a motorbike before!

(Chef hops on the motorbike and starts it, than speeds around)

Chef: WOO-HOO! This makes an old guy like me feel young again!

Chris: Nice. I guess we know who's winning this challenge!

(Chris pulls out a map)

Chris: Okay guys, here's the deal. You have to follow our track that we've laid out for you. The finish line is right by the docks. I did overhear a few of you talking about your voting strategy. Well, I'm telling you right now, that won't matter?

Jack: What? Why?

Chris: Because this challenge is a sudden-death challenge. Now, whoever wins the challenge will receive an advantage on the next episode. But whoever loses, is out! It's a free for all! Every man and woman for themselves! So, do you want to be the first one to cross that finish line or the last one?

Jack: This sucks…

 **Open Confessional**

 **Jack: Well, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to win, as I have the best bike. But I guess Ambrose won't be eliminated this episode. Oh well, there's always next episode.**

 **Ambrose: Jack was really disappointed when he found out that there was no voting out someone this episode… Was he planning on voting me out? Has he seen the CD? I can't take any chances… Jack, you're a good guy, but you're going down.**

 **Macaria: Well, no voting this episode. It's fine. Kaelyn and I just can't get last, or else the other person will be in big trouble.**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: Okay campers! Line up in your starting positions! The race starts in 10 minutes, so set up your bikes and everything!

Silas: Jack, you have this one in the bag.

Jack: I'm not THAT confident. I'm a good mechanic, but I'm not the best driver.

Silas: It's okay, you'll be fine! I'm more worried about me this episode. I want to have a friendship finale between you and me!

Jack: Yeah, that would be cool!

Ambrose: Guys, don't get too far ahead of yourselves. There's still a long way to go.

Kaelyn: He's right. And we're no pushovers!

Macaria: What if it's a girl friendship finale?

Ambrose: Let's just set up.

(Time skip- 10 minutes)

Chris: Okay campers, are you all ready!

Campers: Yes!

Chris: 3….2….1…. GO!

(Everyone races off with their bikes, Jack taking the early lead, with Ambrose right behind him)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: I'm more concerned with eliminating Jack than winning this challenge. But how can I eliminate him? Hmmm…**

 **Kaelyn: As long as Macaria or I don't get last, I'm fine.**

 **Silas: Jack and I will have the friendship finale.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: Who will win this race? Will Silas and Jack have their friendship finale? All the answers and more when we come back on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

(Camera flips to Jack and Ambrose, who are racing at the front)

Ambrose: Jack!

Jack: What?

Ambrose: Look out!

Jack: Look for what?

Ambrose (points): Over there!

(As Jack turns his head to look over, Ambrose drives next to jack and runs into him)

Ambrose: Jack!

(Ambrose and Jack tumble out of their bikes)

Ambrose: Dude, keep your eyes on the road!

Jack: You told me to look at something!

Ambrose: Never mind.

(Ambrose gets up and offers Jack a hand to help him up- As Ambrose gets up, the camera zooms in on him stepping on one of the wires Jack was using to power the car)

Ambrose: You good?

Jack: Yeah, I'm fine.

(Kaelyn, Silas, and Macaria arrive on the scene)

Kaelyn: You okay?

Silas: What happened?

Macaria: Wow.

Ambrose: We're fine! Continue!

(Kaelyn, Silas, and Macaria speed off)

Ambrose: Well, gotta get a move on.

(Ambrose hops on his bike, and Jack does the same)

Jack: Let's go!

(Ambrose and Jack speed down)

(Camera flips to the finish line, where Chris and Chef are standing)

(Jack has now surpassed everybody, when suddenly, his bike stopps)

Chris: Woah! Something happened to Jack's bike! And now the other contestants are coming in! Silas comes in first! Kaelyn is in second! Ambrose made a comeback and is third! And Macaria has crossed that finish line at fourth! And… Jack is slowly dragging his bike to the finish line.

(Everyone is silent, observing the already eliminated camper)

Ambrose (suddenly): Come on Jack!

Silas: You can do it!

Kaelyn: Finish the stretch strong Jack!

Macaria: Here we go!

(Encouraged, Jack drags his bike across the finish line, to a standing ovation)

Chris: And in 5th place, JACK! Sorry man, it shouldn't have gone down like this, but it's to the Plane of Shame for you.

Jack: Okay.

(Jack walks by the campers fist bumps Ambrose, Kaelyn, and Macaria, and Silas)

Jack: Silas, win it for the duo.

Silas: You got it! For Jack!

(Chef escorts Jack away)

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: That went surprisingly well! I feel a bit sorry for Jack. He's a genuine good guy. Maybe next season he'll do better!**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: We're down to the final four! Who will be the next to go? Will anyone discover the CD?

Silas: What CD?

Ambrose: CHRIS!

Chris: Come back for the next episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Camera flips to Jack, who's in the Plane of Shame and sitting next to an intern)

Jack: Wait… did Ambrose do something to my bike when we collided?

Intern: Oh, you have no idea…

(End)


	16. Episode 16: Truth or Dare?

Episode 16: Truth or Dare!

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the extra short episode this time… I really want to start Total Drama Stardust Island, so I'm trying to speed things up a bit here!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Camera shows contestants searching through the equipment shed)

Chris: Our contestants began building motorbikes out scraps of equipment they found in our local equipment shed. All of their bikes were extremely good, but Jack's stood out the most.

(Camera shows all of the finished bikes, and zooms in on Jack's)

Chris: When the race went underway, Jack and Ambrose jumped out to an early lead!

(Camera shows Beginning of the Race)

Chris: However, a collision and some tampering by Ambrose messed up Jack's car, causing him to finish last in a sudden-death challenge.

(Camera shows Ambrose tampering with Jack's car, and Jack dragging the bike in last)

Chris: Unfortunately, it was Jack who had to take the Plane of Shame.

(Camera shows Jack flying back home in the Plane of Shame)

Chris: What will be our next challenge? Who will be the next to fall? And will anybody discover Ambrose's CD? Come back after the commercial break to find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

(Camera flips to the girls cabin)

Macaria: Okay, I really hope that this upcoming episode, Chris will let us vote for who's going to be eliminated.

Kaelyn: Yeah, I guess now would be a good time to eliminate Ambrose.

Macaria: At least now we're on even ground with the boys… 2 of them, 2 of us. So if they both vote for one of us, and we both vote for one of them, it'll be a tie, so it'll at least have to go to a tiebreaker.

Kaelyn: Yeah… I'm still in shock that I made it to the final 4.

Macaria: Come on girlfriend! You're here, so that means that you deserve it! It's hard to make it this far in this show.

Kaelyn: That's true, but you're doing great too.

Macaria: You and me in the finals?

Kaelyn: Yeah! Let's give the viewers an all-female finale!

(Camera flips to the boys cabin)

Silas: I wish Jack was here…

Ambrose: Yeah, yeah, I know, you guys were really good friends. But you have to let it go Silas. Remember, you're trying to win it for Jack! You can't win if you're just moping around like that. Nobody can! Now that you're in the final four, it's cutthroat. Voting will be rough around now.

Silas: You're right! I gotta man up and step up! Thanks for the pep talk.

Ambrose: Yeah. Hey, have you seen an interesting-looking CD hanging around recently?

Silas: No… Why?

Ambrose: No reason.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: I need to find out if anybody left has seen that CD.**

 **Silas: That was a weird question. Though didn't Chris mention something about a CD a few episodes back?**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris (through loudspeaker): Will the remaining campers report to the Docks for a challenge.

Ambrose: Challenge time.

Sid: Let's go!

(Time skip)

(Camera flips to the docks, where Chris is standing next to a giant wheel)

Chris: Okay campers, we're again paying homage to a Total Drama Island challenge. Truth or Dare! All of the eliminated contestants have submitted a dare and a truth for themselves. The back side of this wheel holds all of the truths, and the front side of the wheel holds all of the dares. The rules are simple. The first person to chicken is eliminated! And you cannot do more than two truths in a row! Silas, since you won the last challenge, you get one freebie. Okay! Ambrose, you're up first!

(Ambrose steps up to the wheel)

Chris: Ambrose, truth or dare?

Ambrose: Dare.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: I'm avoiding truths, because odds are, one of the eliminated campers has a truth about me cheating. Can't risk that.**

 **Silas: Man, I have like zero experience with truth or dare. I always avoid those games.**

 **Macaria: This is my game!**

 **Kaelyn: I think I can win this. We play truth or dare all the time back home.**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: Okay, he chose dare! Ambrose, spin the wheel!

(Ambrose spins the wheel)

Chris: And the person he lands on is… Satchel!

Ambrose: Oh no…

Chris: Your dare is to... (smirks) slowly kiss two contestants of the opposite gender! In that case, that means Kaelyn and Macaria.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: Really Satchel? They're kinda cute… but… that sucks.**

 **Kaelyn: He's cute and all, but I don't want to kiss like that.**

 **Macaria: It's all part of the game. (puts on lipstick) Should be a good kiss.**

 **Silas (bursts out laughing): Glad I didn't get that one!**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera zooms in as Ambrose slowly kisses Kaelyn, then does the same with Macaria)

Chris: Great job! You're not eliminated! Next up is Kaelyn!

(Kaelyn steps up to the wheel)

Chris: Kaelyn! Truth or Dare?

Kaelyn: Dare.

Chris: Another dare! Spin the wheel!

(Kaelyn spins the wheel)

Chris: And… you've landed on Jared!

Kaelyn: What do I have to do?

Chris: You have to jump into the ocean with the clothes you have on right now!

Kaelyn: What? In this cold weather?

Chris: That's why we're on the docks!

Kaelyn: Fine….

(Kaelyn jumps into the ocean, then comes back out)

Kaelyn: T-t-that w-was so c-c-cold….

(Ambrose passes Kaelyn a jacket who blushes)

Ambrose: Here you go. You need it more than me right now.

Chris: Macaria, you're up! Truth or Dare?

Macaria: Truth.

Chris: And our first truth has been chosen! Spin the wheel whenever you're ready!

(Macaria spins the wheel)

Chris: You've landed on Bridgette! Your truth question is- What's the weirdest dream you've ever had?

Macaria: Well, I had a dream once that my sister and I was in the jungle, and she suddenly said "She puts the lion in the coconut, then she drinks it all up". She kept saying that for the whole dream and when I woke up I was like WTF? But then I figured out that what she said was from the show House, which I watched the night before.

(silence)

Ambrose: That's…. weird.

Silas: Yeah, that's a wee bit strange.

Macaria: Hey, it happened!

Chris: Weird or not, she makes it through! Silas, you're up! Truth or Dare?

Silas: Uh…. uh…. I don't know?

Chris: Dare it is!

Silas: What?

 **Open Confessional**

 **Silas: Okay, I was lost… I've never played this game before in my entire life.**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: Silas, spin the wheel!

(Silas spins the wheel)

Chris: And the person you've landed on is… Blaineley!

Silas: Okay, this can't be too bad!

Chris (chuckles): Your dare is simple. Call Walmart and ask if you can use their dressing room to try on a pair of jeans you received as a gift.

(Everyone besides Silas starts laughing)

Silas: Okay, this isn't too bad.

(Chris hands Silas a phone)

Chris: Here, call them.

(Silas dials number… waits)

Phone: Hello, Walmart Customer Service. This is Sheryl speaking.

Silas: Uh… I have a small request to make.

Sheryl (on phone): Ask away!

Silas: So I recently received a new pair of jeans as a gift, and I don't know what to think of it.

Sheryl (on phone): Okay, what would you like us to do?

Silas: What I'm basically saying is- can I use your dressing room to try on a pair of jeans I received as a gift. I really love Walmart's dressing rooms.

(Brief Silence- then Sheryl hangs up)

(Everybody, including Silas, starts laughing)

Ambrose: Priceless!

Chris: Anywho, we have to continue on with our game!

(Contestants continue receiving their truths and dares. Silas seems to always get the hardest ones, including running around wearing socks on your hands, pants for a shirt and a shirt for pant for 3 minutes, licking your elbow while singing the alphabet, and prank call your crush and sing .. " I can't help falling in love with you", which he pulls his freebie on... finally, it's Macaria's turn again)

Chris: Okay, this has taken longer than I had expected… Macaria, truth or dare?

Macaria: Dare.

Chris: Dare it is! Step up to the wheel and spin!

(Macaria spins the wheel)

Chris: You have landed on Kaarina!

Macaria: Phew! Probably not that hard then.

Chris: Your dare is to… Get a large garbage bag and cut the bottom open. Put it on like a skirt and tie the ties around your waist. Act like you are modeling couture on the catwalk.

Macaria: Really? Okay, that was surprising.

Kaelyn: Didn't expect that from Kaarina.

(Macaria receives a garbage bag from Chris. She then promptly cuts the bottom open, and morphs it into a skirt. She then puts it on over her regular clothes, and pretends to be a model)

Chris (laughing): That is so going viral! Great job Kaarina! But Macaria, you're safe. Silas, you're up!

Chris: Truth or dare?

Silas: Dare...

(Silas steps up to the wheel)

Chris: Spin whenever you want!

(Silas spins the wheel)

Chris: And you have landed on… Noah!

Silas (sighs in relief): Oh thank god, it's probably not that bad.

Chris: All you have to do is Act like a dog and get petted by everyone.

Silas: You know what? That's it! I chicken! I've been humiliated too much! Why do I always get the worst dares! I hate this.

Chris: And the challenge is over! Silas, you played a good game, but you're now eliminated!

Silas: Oh wait… I forgot about that.

Kaelyn: How could you forget that?

Ambrose: Come on man!

Macaria: Well, he's out now. There's no coming back.

Silas: Well guys, I had my ups and downs this season, but I had fun. Good luck!

Chris: Chef! Escort Silas to the Plane of Shame!

(Chef escorts Silas to the Plane of Shame)

Chris: And just like that, we're down to the final three! What do we have in store for these remaining contestants? Will anybody discover that CD? And who will make it to the finale? Come back for the next episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!


	17. Episode 17: Girl Power

Episode 17: Girl Power

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Camera shows contestants lining up on the Dock of Shame)

Chris: Our campers played a classic game of Truth or Dare!

(Camera shows contestants spinning a wheel)

Chris: Obviously, we also added a giant wheel and let the eliminated contestants choose the truths and dares! In the end, Silas was too chicken to act like a puppy on live television… and was eliminated!

(Camera shows Silas chickening from his dare)

Chris: So, Silas ended up taking the Plane of Shame outta here!

(Camera shows Silas boarding the Plane of Shame)

Chris: We are down to the final 3! Will anybody find that doggone CD? And who will be in the finale? Come back when we return to this episode of Total, Drama, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

(Camera flips to the boys cabin)

Ambrose: So… the final 3… It feels so weird being in a cabin that's completely empty after spending so much time with so many other guys.

(Camera skims over the cabin, which is stunningly clean and empty)

Ambrose: If I don't win the challenge today, I will be eliminated… Macaria and Kaelyn will probably work together on the challenge to eliminate me… Thankfully neither of them have seen that CD.

(Camera flips to Chris)

Chris: Hey, Marv!

(Intern walks over)

Chris: I got a quick job for you!

Marv: Chris, if it's another massage, I'm telling you, have someone else-

Chris: That's not the job man… but if you want to give me a massage then-

Marv: No massages! Anyway, what's the job?

Chris: You know Ambrose's CD?

Marv: Yeah, it's in Jack's old bunk.

Chris: When I call out the campers for their challenge, I want you to go in the boys cabin, get the CD, and move it to the girls cabin.

Marv: Why?

Chris: It's time to stir up some drama.

(Chef walks in)

Chef: Man Chris, you are one baaaad dude.

(Camera flips to the girls cabin)

Macaria: OMG! We made it to the final three! I'm so excited that I'm rhyming!

Kaelyn: We just need to work together and eliminate Ambrose this upcoming episode!

Macaria: Then there is going to be an all-female finale!

Kaelyn: The problem is, we can't let Ambrose get first place in this upcoming challenge.

Macaria: We have to work together. As long as one of us wins, then Ambrose will be eliminated. Unless it's a sudden death elimination…

Kaelyn: Let's hope that it isn't. When is the challenge supposed to take place anyway?

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers, report to my cabin for your next challenge!

Macaria: Well, how about now?

(Time skip)

(Camera shows Kaelyn, Ambrose, and Macaria waiting next to Chris' cabin)

Kaelyn: How can you be late to a challenge that's right outside of your cabin?

Macaria: He's probably grooming himself.

Ambrose: Has to look good for the camera. Not everyone is picture perfect.

(Chris walks out of his cabin)

Chris: I heard that! Just for that… you're getting a disadvantage in this challenge.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: I shouldn't have run my mouth like that. I'm already at a major disadvantage… Now I guess I'm basically done.**

 **Macaria: Wow… I guess Kaelyn and I will get that girl finale!**

 **Kaelyn: I feel bad for Ambrose… but at least Macaria and I will be in the finale!**

 **Close Confessional**

Chris: Your challenge is very simple. Around the island, we have set out fingerprint scanners. Your goal is go to these scanners and then put your hand on them. The only problem is, you may need some parkour skills to get to some of these scanners. Either that, or you can use your brain to figure out another way. There are scanners at the cafeteria, the outside of my cabin, the docks, the edge of the forest, and the base of the mountain. Whoever finishes this challenge first gets to decide who will be eliminated! Ambrose, for trash talking me, you get to start ten minutes after Macaria and Kaelyn!

Ambrose: Great… just great!

Chris: Alright, Macaria and Kaelyn, you get to go now!

(Macaria and Kaelyn go towards the fingerprint scanner on Chris' cabin)

Macaria: Do we just press our index finger on it?

Chris: Yup!

(Macaria and Kaelyn scan their fingers and run off towards the cafeteria)

Chris: Will this disadvantage be the downfall of Ambrose? Will Macaria and Kaelyn get Total Drama's first all-female finale? And who will win this challenge? Come back after the break to find out on Total, Drama, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Come back)

(Camera shows Macaria and Kaelyn at the cafeteria)

Macaria: Okay, we still have six more minutes Ambrose gets to start!

Kaelyn: Do you see any scanners?

Macaria: I'll check the outside of the cafeteria, you can check the inside!

Kaelyn: Got it! Move fast!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Macaria: It's fun to work with Kaelyn!**

 **Kaelyn: It's fun to work with Macaria! If I return to this show, I hope that we'll be on the same team!**

 **Close Confessional**

Kaelyn: Now where would this scanner be?

(Camera skims over the cafeteria, with no scanner appearing)

(Camera flips to Macaria)

Macaria: I can't seem to find anything. Where is that scanner? Why couldn't Chris make this challenge easier?

(Camera skims over the outside of the cafeteria, with no scanner apparent)

Macaria: Maybe Kaelyn found something.

(Macaria runs inside the cafeteria)

Kaelyn: Did you find anything?

Macaria: No, there's absolutely nothing outside!

Kaelyn: Wait, here's something!

(Kaelyn points to inside the sink, there's a green scanner)

Macaria: Great job!

(Macaria and Kaelyn scan themselves)

Macaria: Let's go to the docks now!

(Camera flips back to Chris and Ambrose)

Chris: Oh! Looks like Macaria and Kaelyn have scanned their second one! Oh… and- time's up!

Chris (through loudspeaker): And Ambrose can now begin!

(Camera flips to Macaria and Kaelyn)

Macaria: We've already done two scans…

Kaelyn: I think this challenge is for our taking.

(Camera flips to Ambrose, who's scanning his hand)

Ambrose: I need to catch up. To the cafeteria I go!

(Camera flips to Macaria and Kaelyn, who have just reached the docks)

Macaria: Okay, do you see a scanner nearby?

Kaelyn: There's none that I can see right now.

Macaria: Right there! At the edge of the dock, on top of the circular ledge.

Kaelyn: But how are we supposed to get up there?

Macaria: Remember how Chris said that we would have to do some parkour, or use our brains to reach some of the scanners?

Kaelyn: Yeah! Okay, do you see anything we can use to get up there?

Macaria: We can try to drag down the scanner with some of the sticks used for firewood at the campfire. The campfire is right over there.

Kaelyn: I'll go get it.

(Kaelyn sprints over to the campfire)

(Camera flips to Ambrose, who's at the cafeteria)

Ambrose: I can't find that scanner. Where would Chris hide it?

(Ambrose walks around, knocking over plates and turning the cupboards and drawers inside out)

Ambrose: Oh, the sink!

(Ambrose scans his hand on the scanner)

Ambrose: I'm going to go to the edge of the forest. I don't think Macaria and Kaelyn have been there yet.

(Camera flips back to Macaria and Kaelyn, who've used a stick to knock down the scanner)

Macaria: There!

(Kaelyn and Macaria scan themselves on the scanner)

Macaria: Wait, won't it be easy for Ambrose now?

Kaelyn: We can't worry about that! We have to go all the way to the forest!

(Kaelyn and Macaria run off)

(Camera flips to Ambrose)

Ambrose: Where is that scanner?

(Camera skims around the edge of the forest, with no scanner apparent)

Ambrose: Right there!

(In front of a bush lays a small scanner)

(Ambrose runs over to the scanner and performs the scanning)

Ambrose: I need to hide this a bit, to make it harder for Macaria and Kaelyn.

(With his foot, Ambrose pushes the scanner a little bit deeper inside the bush)

Ambrose: There!

(Ambrose runs away)

(Camera shows Kaelyn and Macaria passing by Ambrose)

Ambrose: How many do you have scanned?

Kaelyn: Three! What about you?

Ambrose: The same amount.

(Ambrose runs off towards the docks)

Kaelyn: Come on! We have to hurry! He's tied with us right now!

(Macaria and Kaelyn reach the edge of the forest)

Kaelyn: I think Ambrose has already scanned this spot, because he sure didn't scan the docks yet, and the mountain is pretty far away.

Macaria: Yeah, if he could find it, we definitely can!

Kaelyn: But where is it?

(Camera zooms in towards the bush in which the scanner is hidden)

Macaria: Chris said that the scanner was at the edge of the forest, yet I can't find it anywhere!

Kaelyn: Maybe it's slightly inside?

(Macaria and Kaelyn enter the forest, and look around)

Macaria: No, not here. Chris said it's on the edge of the forest. That means that it's on the edge.

(Kaelyn and Macaria go back to the edge of the forest)

Kaelyn: We're only checking the trees… What if it's in a bush or a plant?

Macaria: Good idea! Let's look through the bushes!

(Camera flips to Ambrose, who's at the docks, and is scanning himself on the scanner)

Ambrose (observing the sticks): Looks like Macaria and Kaelyn did the hard part for me.

(Camera flips back to Macaria and Kaelyn)

Kaelyn: Nothing… I've found absolutely nothing. Maybe I was wrong about it being in a bush!

Macaria: No, you were right! I found it!

(Macaria pulls out the scanner)

Macaria: Let's scan and move on.

(Macaria and Kaelyn scan and begin going towards the mountain)

Kaelyn: We only have one more left!

Macaria: Let's do this!

(Ambrose runs by)

Kaelyn: He's on the last one too!

(Time skip)

(Camera flips to Ambrose, who's standing at the base of the mountain)

Ambrose: Where is that scanner?

(As Ambrose begins rummaging around, Macaria and Kaelyn run in, out of breath)

Ambrose: You okay?

Kaelyn: We're fine.

Macaria: Come on Kaelyn, let's find that scanner.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: So basically, if I don't find this last scanner before them… I'll be eliminated. That sucks.**

 **Close Confessional**

(Camera shows Ambrose, Macaria, and Kaelyn looking around)

Kaelyn: There it is!

(Camera flips to an area about 12 feet off the ground)

Macaria: There's no way to reach it.

(Camera skims over the wall the scanner is on, and the area near it)

Ambrose: None of us can jump that high! Wait, I see an opening!

(Ambrose jumps off the side of a tree and is able to hang on to ledge, he then jumps across to a tree next to the scanner)

Kaelyn: What are you going to do now? The scanner is too far away to reach!

Macaria: We've reached a stalemate.

Ambrose: Aww… This may hurt.

(Ambrose jumps from the tree and extends his hand towards the scanner, and is barely able to reach it, and then falls towards the ground)

Ambrose: I did it! Ugh… But my left leg hurts so much!

Kaelyn: Are you okay?

Macaria: That looked like it hurt.

(Chris runs onto the scene)

Chris: Let's give Ambrose some time to heal, until then, everyone go back to their cabins.

(Time skip)

(Camera flips to the girls cabin)

Macaria: So I guess Ambrose won the challenge. That means that one of us is going home.

Kaelyn: I hope it's me, you deserve it more!

Macaria: No, it should be me! You would have a better chance of winning.

Kaelyn: Oh, why are we kidding ourselves? Ambrose is going to win no matter.

Macaria: Yeah- hey, what's that?

(Macaria points towards the CD, Ambrose's Greatest Hits)

Macaria: Do you have your laptop?

Kaelyn: Yeah! I'm putting this in!

(Macaria and Kaelyn watch the CD, which contains all of Ambrose's evil deeds and how he eliminated so many people, it even shows an unheard scene when Ambrose forces Chris to send the Revenge of the Island Campers away from the island)

Macaria: All this time I thought he was a good guy…

Kaelyn: Same… Whoever of us makes it has to win!

Macaria: Definitely!

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers, report to the campfire)

Kaelyn: It's time.

(Time skip)

(Camera flips to the campfire)

Chris: Ambrose, as the winner of this challenge, you get to decide who will be eliminated.

Ambrose: You both are great.

Macaria: Drop the act, we saw the CD.

Ambrose: Wait, how?

Chris: I may have pulled a few strings.

Ambrose: Wow, in that case, Macaria, you're going home today.

Macaria: Well, bye Kaelyn! Win it for me! Show everyone girl power!

Kaelyn: I will?

(Chef escorts Macaria to the Plane of Shame)

Chris: And we are down to the final two? Who will take home the million? How will Kaelyn further react to Ambrose after seeing the CD? Come back to the next episode and finale to find out! It's, Total, Drama, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!


	18. Episode 18: Grand Finale

Episode 20: Grand Finale

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

(Camera shows Macaria, Kaelyn, and Ambrose waiting outside of Chris' cabin)

Chris: Our campers ended up taking a scavenger hunt around the Island!

(Camera shows campers running around the island)

Chris: They had to go to five locations, each with a scanner.

(Camera shows campers scanning themselves)

Chris: The first person to scan their fingers on all of the scanners would win the challenge and be able to decide who would head home! In the end, Ambrose ended up winning after some nifty parkour!

(Camera shows Ambrose jumping off the side of a tree and hanging onto a ledge, then jumping across to a tree next to the scanner, then jumping from the tree to touch the scanner)

Chris: However, this valiant parkour experiment ended up injuring Ambrose minorly on the left leg, so we had to take a quick break before Ambrose could decide who would head home. During this break, Macaria and Kaelyn saw the CD titled "Ambrose's greatest hits"!

(Camera shows Macaria and Kaelyn watching the CD)

Chris: After discovering about Ambrose's deeds, Macaria and Kaelyn were horrified… but it didn't matter, because the guy's a beast! He's amazing for ratings! Anway, Ambrose pretty much just ended up randomly voting off Macaria, who had to take the Plane of Shame home.

(Camera shows Chef leading Macaria to the Plane of Shame)

Chris: So now only one question remains? Who will win this season? Come back after this break and return to the grand finale of TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Commercial Break)

(Come back)

(Camera shows Kaelyn sitting alone in the girls cabin)

Kaelyn: I can't believe I'm the final girl left! I made it all the way to the finale. That's actually kind of surprising. But I don't know if I could win. Ambrose is the best player in the game. But I have to! Wow, this show has really changed me. I'm now talking to myself for the cameras.

(Camera flips to Ambrose in the boys cabin, who's tossing a basketball up and down)

Ambrose: Just one more person to beat, and I can win the million! Wow, it feels like just yesterday this show began. Actually, it hasn't. It's been FOREVER. Man I hate this show. But in the end, it's worth it for the million. I can take down Kaelyn. I just need to make sure I don't get another disadvantage, because I really want to win now. Can't mess up. Chris told us that the finale is today. I wonder what the challenge will be.

Chris (through loudspeaker): Campers, report to the docks for your challenge!

Ambrose: Here it is, the finale!

(Time skip)

(Camera flips to the docks, where Ambrose and Kaelyn are waiting)

Ambrose: Chris is late again… staying true til the very end.

Kaelyn: I can't hold this back anymore. Why did you eliminate so many people?

Ambrose: To bring myself one step closer to the million!

Kaelyn: But everything about you screams celebrity! I'm sure you'll be rich and famous later on. It wasn't necessary to play this game like that.

Ambrose: Kaelyn, it was a million dollars. I don't hate any of you people, but that money would be nice.

(Chris and Chef walk in, Chef holding a box)

Chris: Ambrose, Kaelyn, before this challenge begins, I need you to randomly draw out two pieces of paper from the box Chef is holding.

Ambrose: Uh… okay.

Kaelyn: This isn't a prank, right?

Ambrose: Yeah, because my leg is already hurting a bit! I don't need something else to hurt!

Chris: Guys, relax, when have I ever done something mean.

(Awkward silence)

(Everybody starts laughing)

Ambrose: Yeah, anyway, lemme draw.

(Ambrose draws two pieces of paper from the box, and then Kaelyn does the same)

Chris: Okay, open them up and read the names on the paper.

Ambrose: I got… Jessica and Jack?

Kaelyn: And I got Corwin and Satchel? I don't understand. What is this for? Is this something like the Truth or Dare challenge?

Ambrose: Wait… are these the people we're going to be working with?

Chris: Yup! Chef, bring them in! While we wait for those campers to arrive, let's take a quick break from the finale of Total, Drama, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Commercial Break)

(Come Back)

(Chef brings in Jessica, Jack, Corwin, and Satchel)

Chris: Okay! Here they are! Jessica and Jack, you will be helping Ambrose! Corwin and Satchel, you will be helping Kaelyn!

Corwin: Don't mind if I do!

Jack: What if we don't want to help him?

Jessica: Yeah, he's done some pretty bad stuff!

Chris: You have to at least accompany him around. It's very simple. You (with the help of your teams, have to race around the island). The finish line is next to my cabin. Chef and I have outline a track for you guys to stay on. If you don't stay on the track, you will automatically be disqualified.

Ambrose: Do we have to get our whole team across the finish line?

Chris: No just you. But your team has to accompany you and help you on the obstacles.

Kaelyn: Obstacles?

Chris: Oh yeah! I forgot to mention! On the way there, there will be obstacles to cross! Your teams can help you on that. So, there are two different tracks. Ambrose, you take the one on the left, and Kaelyn, you take the one on the right.

(Ambrose and Kaelyn line up on their respective tracks with their teams)

Chris: Begin!

(Camera flips to Kaelyn's team, who are running down the track)

Kaelyn: So guys, are you willing to help me?

Corwin: Yup!

Satchel: Anything for you!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Satchel: Huh. It's been a while since I did one of these. Well, the real reason I'm helping Kaycie is because I really want to beat Ambrose.**

 **Close Confessional**

Corwin: Hey, up ahead! A pile of logs!

Kaelyn: What are we going to do? We can't go around or I'll be disqualified.

Satchel: We're going to have to clear them up.

(Satchel, Corwin, and Kaelyn begin clearing up the logs)

(Camera flips to Ambrose, Jack, and Jennifer)

Ambrose: Guys, all those eliminations I did. It was nothing personal. I really like all of you guys… I just did it for the million.

Jack: It was still fairly mean.

Jessica: I didn't see why it was necessary.

Ambrose: I'm sorry! But can you guys please help me on this challenge!

Jack: No can do…

Jessica: We'll just follow you around.

Ambrose: Wow.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ambrose: So much for a team. I'm going to have to do this by myself. And I was trying to avoid a disadvantage. Kaelyn has Corwin and Satchel helping her!**

 **Close Confessional**

(Ambrose, Jack, and Jessica come to a halt)

Jack: A lake.

Ambrose: Thanks for the observation!

Jack: Hey, there's no reason to be sarcastic!

Jessica: So, Ambrose, what are you going to do?

Ambrose: I'm going to swim across.

Jack: Really? What are we supposed to do?

Jessica: Yeah?

Ambrose: Chris will pick you up in the Plane of Shame. See ya!

(Ambrose jumps into the lake and begins swimming across)

(Camera flips to Kaelyn, Corwin, and Satchel, who have cleared all of the logs)

Satchel: Come on guys, we have to go!

 **Open Confessional**

 **Kaelyn: I feel as if Satchel wants to win this just as much as me. I think he's still mad about Ambrose getting him voted off. That was kind of mean.**

 **Close Confessional**

Kaelyn: That wasn't that bad of a first obstacle.

Corwin: Don't speak so soon,

(Camera flips back to Ambrose, who's just finished swimming across the lake, and is dripping wet)

Ambrose: Wow, now I'm completely by myself. I wonder what the next obstacle will be… I'm already tired.

(Ambrose continues running on, until he sees a jagged pile of rocks in his way)

Ambrose: What am I supposed to do now?

(Camera flips to the finish line, where the rest of the eliminated campers are watching the action on a big screen)

Cody: Wow! Oh yeah! Ambrose is totally screwed!

Noah: Don't count him out yet, we've seen his athletic ability and mental prowess.

Jason: Not to mention his parkour skills.

Aaliyah: But guys, he just swam across a lake!

Bridgette: Yeah, as a surfer, I know how hard and energy draining that can be.

Chris: Will you guys shut up and let me watch! This is great!

(Camera flips back to Kaelyn, Satchel, and Connor)

Corwin: And there's the next obstacle!

Satchel: Why is there a climbing wall?

Corwin: I assume we'll just have to climb over it?

Kaelyn: Oh no...

 **Open Confessional**

 **Kaelyn: I'm not the best with heights.**

 **Close Confessional**

Corwin: Kaelyn, what's wrong?

Satchel: Yeah?

Kaelyn: I'm not the best with heights.

Corwin: It's okay. We got you.

Satchel: Don't you worry your pretty self.

Kaelyn: What?

Satchel: Um- let's do this!

(Kaelyn, Satchel, and Corwin begin climbing the wall)

(Camera flips to Ambrose)

Ambrose: Okay, I think that I can see an outline of what I'm planning to do.

(Ambrose jumps from rock to rock, making his way above the landscape)

(Camera flips to the finish line)

Jason: Awesome!

Jared: He may have eliminated a lot of people, but he's cool.

Aaliyah: Am I the only one who feels as if Ambrose's obstacles are harder than Kaelyn's?

Campers: Yeah!

Chris: Well, I want to Kaelyn to win, cause Ambrose has that whole villain thing going on. Also, this makes it more fair.

Sabra: Well, Ambrose was pretty mean.

Dawn: Jack and Jessica didn't want to help him.

Don: He's a tactical genius. Physical skills aren't everything. He has this under control.

Noah: I still believe that he can win.

Kaarina: Yeah, but I want Kaelyn to win! Ambrose was so mean in eliminating people like that.

Magnolia: Yeah, isn't that cheating?

Chris: It's all for the ratings!

(Camera flips back to Ambrose, who's just finished the third obstacle)

Ambrose: Okay, I finished that… time to move on to the next obstacle!

(Ambrose continues running off)

(Camera flips to Kaelyn, Satchel, and Corwin, who have just finished the climbing wall)

Satchel: Come on! We have to get a move on!

Corwin: Do you want to win the million!

Kaelyn: Okay, I'm coming!

(Satchel, Corwin, and Kaelyn run off)

(Camera flips back to Ambrose)

Ambrose: Oh… there's the third obstacle. Hopefully this is the last one.

(Camera shows an Icy Crevace in front of him)

Ambrose: How did Chris even get this here? Do I just have to walk right through this dark cave? Consider me done!

(Camera flips to Kaelyn, Corwin, and Satchel)

Satchel: There's the final obstacle! Or at least I think it's the final obstacle!

(Camera shows an obstacle course in front of them, with it being the only way to continue the track)

Corwin: Kaelyn, we'll help you make it all the way through.

Satchel: Don't worry.

(Camera flips to Ambrose, who's in a dark cave)

Ambrose: I have no idea where I'm going.

(An Ice block drops)

Ambrose: OWW! It landed on my leg!

(Camera flips to the finish line)

Silas: Ouch! That looked as if it hurt!

Noah: The exhaustion and injury have to take toll eventually!

Chris: Again! Shh! I'm watching!

(Camera flips back to Ambrose, who's come out of the icy cave)

Ambrose: The finish line! I see it!

(Ambrose begins running towards the finish line)

(Camera flips back to the finish line)

Silas: And there he is…

Kaarina: It's sad that he's going to win… I wanted Kaelyn to win, because she didn't cheat.

(Camera flips back to Ambrose, who's about 20 yards from reaching the finish line)

Ambrose: I can taste the million!

(Suddenly, Ambrose collapses)

(Camera flips back to the finish line)

Magnolia: What happened? Is he okay?

Chris: It appears that he's injured his leg!

(Camera flips to Ambrose, who's trying to get up)

Ambrose: I can't! It hurts… so much…

(Ambrose begins crawling towards the finish line)

(Camera flips back to Kaelyn's team, who have just finished the obstacle course)

Kaelyn: The finish line I see it!

(Kaelyn, Satchel, and Corwin run towards the finish)

Kaelyn: Is that Ambrose crawling?

Corwin: Cross the finish line! He's almost there!

(Ambrose is five yards away from the finish line, he's slowly crawling there)

Ambrose: OW, OW OWWWW!

(Satchel, Corwin, and Kaelyn run by, crossing the finish line)

Chris: And Kaelyn wins TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

(Campers cheer)

Corwin: So Ambrose, how does it feel?

Satchel: You lost to a girl! Loser!

Aaliyah: He was injured…

Jack: He was without a team…

Jessica: That was our fault.

Silas: And he was winning. That's impressive.

Kaarina: Despite being a jerk and eliminating so many people, you played well.

Magnolia: But if you return for a season, we're targeting you.

Macaria: We're just trying to make you feel better cause you're injured.

Satchel: Some of us haven't gotten over what you've done.

Ambrose (grunting in pain): Satchel, didn't you say that if a girl won, you would eat your socks?

Silas: Oh yeah!

 _Open Flashback_

 _Satchel: Seriously? I guess you, Kaarina, and Macaria are okay... And I guess Aaliyah isn't bad. But it's a boy that's going to take this competition. I'll eat my socks if a girl wins!_

 _Close Flashback_

Corwin: A true man stays true to your word.

Satchel: What?

CAMPERS: EAT YOUR SOCKS! EAT YOUR SOCKS!

Satchel: No way!

CAMPERS: EAT YOUR SOCKS! EAT YOUR SOCKS!

Satchel:...

CAMPERS: EAT YOUR SOCKS! EAT YOUR SOCKS!

Ambrose: Are you not man enough?

(Sadly, as he doesn't back down from a challenge, Sam takes off his socks and takes a bite)

(Everyone cheers)

Chris: I hate to break up the party, but Kaelyn, here is your million!

(Chef presents Kaelyn with the briefcase with the million)

Chef: Good job maggot.

(Time skip)

(Campers go up on the boat)

Chris: See you all!

Kaarina: Uh uh, I'm never coming back!

Chris: You can believe what you want!

Ambrose: Whatever…

(The boat takes sail and leaves)

(Chef comes on the scene)

Chef: When are you going to break it to some of them that they're coming back.

Chris: Soon… but first, I need to say something!

(Chris turns towards the camera)

Chris: Viewers, thank you for watching this season! It gave me great ratings and lots of money! But don't miss out on our next season! It's official! Come back for TOTAL, DRAMA, STARDUST ISLAND!


End file.
